


Playing with fire

by Leya



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es begann wie ein Spiel, in dem Koji seinem Freund zeigen wollte, dass er alles verlangen konnte. Doch dass er Katsumi langsam aber sicher vernichtete, sah er nicht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 27.09.2003.

"Wo zum Teufel steckt Katsumi?!"

Takafumi sah von seinem Keyboard auf und pustete eine Haarsträhne au s seinen Augen. "Wusstest du nicht, dass er eine neue Freundin hat? Er wird wahrscheinlich bei ihr sein! Ist ja schließlich auch schon spät!"

Koji zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. "Eine Freundin? Seit wann?!"

"Was weiß ich! Keine Ahnung! Vor einigen Tagen hat er beiläufig erwähnt, dass er ein nettes Mädchen kennengelernt hat und seitdem geht er früher um genug Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können!"

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben wirbelte Koji herum und stürmte hinaus.

Takafumi sah ihm verwirrt nach, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und beschloß, dass es ihn nichts anging.  
()()()

 

Izumi hielt leise keuchend inne. Joggen tat ihm gut, doch heute war es ein wenig zu viel gewesen. Wo Koji wohl stecken mochte? Er wollte doch auf ihn warten!

Aufgeregte Stimmen erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das klang ganz nach seinem Freund. Neugierig ging er näher heran. Koji war in ein aufgeregtes Gespräch mit Katsumi vertieft. Irgendetwas an der Haltung der beiden ließ Izumi verharren ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen.

"Du verschwendest zu viel Zeit!" Koji war wirklich wütend. Seine Miene zeigte es deutlich.

"Es geht dich nichts an! Verdammt, ich habe ein eigenes Leben! Misch dich nicht ein!" Katsumi war ungewöhnlich ernst.

"Du hast keine Zeit mehr für mich! Wenn ich mit dir reden will, dann bist du nicht da!" Koji packte seinen Freund am Arm und schüttelte ihn. "Das werde ich nicht dulden! Gib die Beziehung auf! Sie kostet dich zu viel Zeit!"

Katsumi riß sich los, sein sonst immer heiteres Gesicht war finster. "Was bildest du dir ein?! Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe gewesen! Du willst mit mir reden! Fein! Nur zu! Ich höre!"

"Sehr witzig!" Koji verengte Augen und trat drohend auf seinen Freund zu. "Hast du immer noch nicht begriffen, dass es ohne mich kein Leben für dich gibt?! Beende die Beziehung! Wenn du das nächste Mal eine Freundin hast, dann such dir eine, die dich nur einmal im Monat sehen will!"

"Du Arsch!" Katsumi war nun wirklich wütend, ein seltener und sehr erschreckender Anblick. "Was glaubst du denn, wer du bist?! Meinst du, ich will mein ganzes Leben immer hinter dir sein, um die Scherben zusammen zu kehren?! Wozu hast du denn Izumi?! Laß ihn doch den seelischen Mülleimer spielen!"

Koji schnappte sich Katsumis Handgelenk und preßte die Knochen so fest aufeinander, dass es Izumi nur vom Zusehen schon weh tat. "Es ist deine Aufgabe, mir zu helfen! Ich will, dass du mir wenn es sein muß, vierundzwanzig Stunden pro Tag zur Verfügung stehst! Haben wir uns verstanden, oder muß ich dir erst zeigen, wo dein Platz ist?!"

"Bist du übergeschnappt?!" Katsumi riß sich los und trat rasch ein paar Schritte zurück. "Ich wußte ja immer schon, dass du ein arroganter Mistkerl bist, aber das geht zu weit! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?!"

Koji machte einen Schritt nach vorn, doch Katsumi wirbelte herum und rannte davon.

Izumi wußte nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Das Koji eine dunkle Seite hatte, wußte er, doch das er so weit gehen würde, hätte er nie vermutet. Irgendwie tat Katsumi ihm leid, doch er wußte nicht, wie er ihm hätte helfen sollen.

Seufzend trat Izumi aus dem Schatten der Bäume und sah, wie ein freudiges Lächeln das Gesicht des Rockstars erhellte.  
()()()

 

Dieser Mistkerl! Katsumi wurde langsamer, als seine Wut allmählich verrauchte. Was der sich einbildete!

Er setzte sich auf eine Parkbank und zog die Beine an. Als er mit beiden Armen seine Knie umschlang, sah er eine glückliche Familie an ihm vorbeilaufen. Vater, Mutter, zwei Kinder. Alle lachend, alle glücklich.

Katsumi seufzte. Was war Glück? Er war nicht mehr glücklich, seit seine Schwester gestorben war. Und Koji wurde immer schlimmer. Wieso nur mußte er sich einbilden, dass alle Leute in seiner Umgebung sein persönliches Eigentum waren?

Das schrille Klingeln seines Handys zerriß die Stille. Er zog es hastig aus der Tasche und erkannte Kojis Nummer im Display. Ohne zu Zögern drückte er das Gespräch weg.  
()()()

 

Koji starrte fassungslos auf das Telefon. Betont langsam legte er den Hörer auf, obwohl ihm eigentlich danach war, ihn gegen die Wand zu schmettern.

Katsumi wollte also die Grenzen testen, wollte sehen, wieviel er sich erlauben konnte? Nun gut. Koji zündete sich eine Zigarette an und zog genüßlich den Rauch ein. Wenn es das war, was Katsumi wollte...Konnte er haben.

Koji lehnte sich zurück und freute sich darauf, Katsumi zu zeigen, dass man sich nicht mit ihm anlegte, wenn man nicht bereit war, mit den Konsequenzen zu leben.


	2. Chapter 2

Katsumi wühlte sich durch die Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch und wurde dabei immer verzweifelter. Irgendwo in diesem ganzen Chaos mußte doch...

"Hier!" Koji tauchte vor ihm auf und hielt ihn seinen Terminplaner unter die Nase.

"Danke! Wo hast du ihn gefunden?!" Katsumi nahm den Timer erleichtert entgegen und schlug ihn auf. Verwirrt starrte er auf die unzähligen Einträge, die Koji darin vorgenommen hatte. "Was soll denn das?!"

"Ich habe nur die fehlenden Termine nachgetragen!" erklärte Koji mit betont freundlichem Lächeln. "Du wirst mit mir zusammen zu allen von Izumis Spielen gehen. Die Treffen mit deiner Freundin wirst du absagen! Außerdem erwarte ich dich Mittwoch zum Abendessen!"

Schweigend starrten die beiden sich an. Schließlich klappte Katsumi langsam das Buch zu und sah seinen Freund lange an. Nachdem er Kojis unerschütterlicher Miene entnehmen konnte, dass dieser es absolut ernst meinte, fühlte er, wie er ärgerlich wurde.

"Du hast mich anscheinend nicht verstanden! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich auf diese Art und Weise in mein Leben einzumischen? Ich bin nicht dein Eigentum!"

Koji lächelte kalt. "Irrtum!"

"Wie bitte?!"

"Du bist mein Manager und mein bester Freund. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du für mich da bist, wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche! Leider hatte ich in der letzten Zeit das Gefühl, dass es viele Dinge gibt, die dir wichtiger sind als ich! Das wird sich ab sofort ändern!" Der Rocksänger tippte auf den Terminplaner. "Sieh es als kleine Hilfe, um dir zu merken, was du mir schuldig bist!"

"Ich schulde dir gar nichts! Du...!"

Koji unterbrach den beginnenden Wutausbruch seines Freundes mit einer herrischen Handbewegung. "Ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren, Katsumi! Morgen Abend erwarte ich dich pünktlich um siebzehn Uhr am Fußballstadion!"

"Wo zum Teufel willst du jetzt hin?!" schrie Katsumi seinem Freund hinterher, als dieser anstalten machte, zu verschwinden. "In einer Viertelstunde beginnt die Pressekonferenz für dein neues Album!"

"Daran werde ich nicht teilnehmen! Izumi hat in einer halben Stunde ein Spiel! Ich muß jetzt los, damit ich noch rechtzeitig zum Anpfiff da bin!"

"Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen! Spinnst du?!" Katsumi atmete ein paar mal aus und ein, um sich zu beruhigen. "Wie kannst du es wagen, dich so....so....verdammt großkotzig zu benehmen?!"

Koji zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern und nahm seine Tasche auf. "Die Presse bedeutet mir nichts. Es dein Onkel, für den die ganze Sache so wichtig ist! Mir ist es egal, ob mein neues Album sich verkauft oder nicht!"

Katsumi schloß genervt die Augen. "Koji, vor zwei Monaten hast du uns alle Termine von Izumis Spielen gegeben. Wenn sich daran etwas geändert hat, dann ist das dein Pech!"

"Du wirst mich bei deinem Onkel und der Presse entschuldigen!" Koji hörte Katsumi gar nicht zu, sondern kramte nach seinen Autoschlüsseln.

Katsumi rang mühsam um Fassung. "Und was läßt dich glauben, dass ich das tun würde?!"

"Weil ich es dir sage, Katsumi!" Kojis Stimme nahm einen drohenden Unterton an. "Du hast in der letzten Zeit stark nachgelassen! Es ist deine Aufgabe, solche Kleinigkeiten für mich zu erledigen!"

"Das nennst du eine Kleinigkeit? Du machst es dir ja verdammt einfach! Es hat lange genug gedauert, alles vorzubereiten! Mein Onkel verläßt sich darauf! Ich kann ihm jetzt nicht sagen, dass die Sache gestorben ist!" Katsumi wußte nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. "Hast du schon einmal etwas von Verantwortungsgefühl gehört?"

"Mir ist es völlig egal, wie du die Sache klärst! Nur tu es!" Der Rockstar warf lässig seine Haare zurück. "Ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls. Ich erwarte, dass du dir eine gute Ausrede einfallen läßt!"

"Koji, ich bitte dich! Denk doch an dein Image! Wir wollten dein neues Album vorstellen! Die meisten Reporter sind schon da! Was sollen wir denen denn sagen?!" Katsumi unterdrückte mühsam seine wachsende Verzweiflung. "Dein Benehmen wird immer unausstehlicher!"

Koji musterte ihn mit kalten Blicken. "Ist das so?! Nun, du bist mein Manager! Sieh zu, dass du den Termin umlegst!"

"Was soll ich denn tun?!"

"Rede mit deinem Onkel!" Koji packte ihn am Arm und versetzte ihm mit jedem Wort einen harten Stoß.

Katsumi riß sich los. "Du tust mir weh!"

"Stell dich nicht so an!" Koji interessierte sich nicht im geringsten dafür, ob er Katsumi weh getan hatte oder nicht.

"Vielleicht solltest du es einmal mit ein wenig Rücksicht versuchen!" Katsumi war sich bewußt, dass er Koji reizte, dennoch kam Kojis Reaktion für ihn unerwartet. Der Rocksänger gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß, der ihn gegen die Wand schleuderte. Hart schlug er mit dem Kopf an.

"Au!‘" Katsumi rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. "Bist du übergeschnappt?!"

"Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen, Katsumi!"

"Schon gut! Schon gut! Ich geh ja schon!" Katsumi flüchtete hinaus. Koji benahm sich meistens wie ein Vollidiot und er war ja wirklich einiges gewöhnt, aber in letzter Zeit fürchtete er sich immer öfter vor seinem langjährigen Freund.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha! Gewonnen!" Takafumi schmetterte die letzte Karte auf den Tisch und blickte triumphierend in die Runde. Seine Partner warfen stöhnend ihre Karten beiseite.

"Das ist unmöglich! Niemand kann so oft hintereinander gewinnen!" jammerte Gunji leidvoll, als er sein Geld in Takafumis Tasche verschwinden sah.

"Also, ich gebe auf!" Keisuke erhob sich eilig. Sein Blick fiel auf Katsumi, der am Fenster hockte und scheinbar gedankenverloren ins Nichts starrte. "Willst du nicht für mich einspringen?!"

"Sorry! Hab kein Geld!" wehrte Katsumi mit strahlendem Lächeln ab.

"Brauchst du auch nicht!" Takafumi mischte schon wieder die Karten. "Du kannst auch andere Dinge einsetzen! Haus, Auto, Aktien...! Ich nehme alles!"

"Ja, sicher! Träum weiter! Wenn ich nur eines von diesen Dingen hätte, dann würde ich es bestimmt nicht dir in den Rachen werfen!"

"Warum setzt du nicht etwas ganz anderes ein!" meldete sich Koji aus dem Hintergrund. Die Anwesenden fuhren überrascht herum.

"Immer noch da?!" wollte Katsumi gespielt verwundert wissen. Seit mehreren Tagen lieferte er sich bei jedem Treffen mit seinem Freund einen verbalen Schlagabtausch, der die anderen mittlerweile nervös machte. "Ich dachte, du hättest für heute aufgegeben!"

Takafumi sah, wie Kojis Augen sich wütend verengten und warf sich dazwischen, ehe es wieder einmal zum Streit kommen konnte. "Und was soll Katsumi einsetzen?!"

Koji grinste hinterhältig. "Wenn er verliert, dann kommt er morgen in Frauenkleidern! Steht ihm bestimmt gut!"

"Ich soll was?!" Katsumi war platt. "Soll das ein Witz sein?!"

"Keineswegs. Ich dachte, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, uns zu beweisen, dass dich wirklich nichts in Verlegenheit bringt, so wie du immer behauptest!"

Katsumi sparte sich jeglichen Kommentar. Er versuchte in Kojis Miene zu lesen, doch dieser hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck gewohnt neutral und nichtssagend.

Schließlich preßte er wütend die Lippen aufeinander. Er wußte, was Koji vor hatte. Er wollte ihn vor allen demütigen, ihn lächerlich machen. In diesem Augenblick haßte er seinen Freund beinahe.

Koji zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schnippte das Streichholz lässig in den Abfalleimer. "Komm schon! Zu Poker braucht man einen vierten Mann und ich weiß, dass du das Spiel kennst! Du kannst die Jungs doch nicht im Stich lassen!"

"Na schön!" Katsumi beschloß, seinem Freund auf gar keinen Fall die Genugtuung zu geben, ihn in die Enge getrieben zu haben. "Dann teil mal aus!"

()()()

 

Mit einem breiten Grinsen legte Katsumi seine Karten ab und die anderen stöhnten kollektiv auf.

"Du betrügst!" Gunji klang ziemlich enttäuscht.

"Keineswegs! Ich bin einfach nur gut!" Katsumi warf Koji einen herausfordernden Blick zu und der Rocksänger erwiderte den Blick mit starrer Miene. Katsumi lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, absichtlich zu verlieren? Egal. Es ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. "Ich werde dann mal wieder in Takas Büro gehen! Ich habe noch viel zu tun!"

Katsumi sammelte seinen Gewinn ein und verließ rasch den Raum, wollte so schnell wie möglich der Gegenwart seines Freundes entkommen, der ihn immer noch wütend anstarrte.

()()()

 

Es war spät geworden. Katsumi schob seufzend den Papierstapel zusammen, den er bearbeitet hatte und reckte sich müde.

Da Takasaka auf Anraten seines Arztes endlich einmal seinen längst überfälligen Urlaub genommen hatte, blieb der Papierkram zur Zeit komplett an ihm hängen. Es gab wenige Dinge, die er so sehr verabscheute, wie stundenlang am Schreibtisch zu hocken.

Ein Schatten verdunkelte die Tür. Katsumi sah auf und sah Koji im Türrahmen lehnen. Er seufzte lautlos. Eine Konfrontation mit seinem Freund war das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, doch er kannte Koji lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er einer Diskussion nicht ausweichen konnte.

"Wenn du gekommen bist, um dich über deine verlorene Wette zu beschweren, kannst du gleich wieder gehen! Du wolltest mich demütigen und es hat nicht geklappt. Schade für dich. Vielleicht hast du nächstes Mal mehr Glück!"

"Wir müssen miteinander reden, Katsumi! Früher haben wir uns gut verstanden! Was hat sich geändert?"

"Gar nichts hat sich geändert! Ich versuche nur, mein eigenes Leben zu leben! Etwas, was du selbst auch tust. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich dir vorschreibe, wann du wo zu sein hast oder wann du Izumi sehen darfst?!"

"Das ist nicht dasselbe, Katsumi!"

"Warum denn nicht? Glaubst du wirklich, ich springe jedesmal wenn du etwas sagst?!"

"Genau das denke ich, Katsumi!"

Katsumi legte den Kugelschreiber beiseite und musterte seinen Freund aufmerksam. Irgendetwas in Kojis Stimme, in seiner Haltung, beunruhigte ihn, ohne das er hätte genau sagen können, was es war. "Dann hast du eben falsch gedacht! Wolltest du sonst noch etwas von mir?!"

Koji antwortete nicht, sondern musterte seinen langjährigen Freund nur schweigend. Katsumi wurde das Schweigen unangenehm.

"Wartet Izumi nicht auf dich?!"

"Izumi ist immer noch in seinem Trainingslager!" erklärte Koji und in seine Augen trat ein abwesender Blick.

"Warum fährst du nicht zu ihm?!" Katsumi schob die Papiere zusammen und stand auf.

"Weil wir beide zunächst einiges klären müssen!"

Katsumi seufzte verzweifelt auf. "Gibst du denn nie auf? Diese Streitereien führen doch zu nichts!"

"Ich habe mir die Mühe gemacht und dir alle wichtigen Termine in deinen Timer eingetragen und dann hast du es nicht nötig, zu erscheinen!" Koji lehnte immer noch in der Tür, doch sein Körper spannte sich unwillkürlich an, als Katsumi rasch aus seiner Reichweite trat.

"Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass es einfach lächerlich ist, wenn du von mir absoluten Gehorsam erwartest! Nicht ich bin es, der sich verändert hat! Ich erkenne dich in der letzten Zeit nicht wieder!" Katsumi schwang sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter. Als er die Studioschlüssel vom Schreibtisch nahm, löste Koji sich von der Tür und trat ihm in den Weg. "Du wirst jetzt nicht gehen, Katsumi!"

"Wie bitte?!"

"Ich habe noch einiges zu sagen!"

"Ganz gleich, was du mir sagen willst, es ist für mich nicht von Interesse!"

"Das sehe ich ganz anders, Katsumi!" Kojis Stimme hatte einen heiseren Klang angenommen, der Katsumi einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du vergessen hast, wem deine Loyalität gehört!"

"Ich weiß ganz genau, wem meine Loyalität gehört! Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!" Katsumi versuchte, sich an seinem Freund vorbei zu drängen, doch dieser blockierte rasch die Tür.

"Ich bin nicht so sicher, dass du das weißt!" Koji trat näher an seinen Freund heran und strich ihm sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Ich denke, jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um dir klar zu machen, wo dein Platz ist!"

"Größenwahn war immer schon eine deine stärksten Charaktereigenschaften!"

Benommen taumelte Katsumi zu Boden. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Koji ihm einen Schlag versetzt hatte. Bevor er reagieren konnte, zerrte sein Freund ihn wieder auf die Beine.

Schweigend starrten die beiden sich an, dann streckte Koji die Hand aus und wickelte sich eine Strähne von Katsumis Haaren um den Finger. "Ich habe nie bemerkt, wie schön du bist!"

"Was soll das?!" Katsumi riß sich los und prallte gegen den Schreibtisch. Koji folgte ihm augenblicklich und hielt ihn dort fest. Seine Hand krallte sich in Katsumis Nacken und ließ den kleineren Jungen vor Schmerz aufstöhnen.

"Hör auf! Du tust mir weh!" Katsumi trat nach ihm, doch Koji drückte sich gegen ihn. Sein Knie schob sich zwischen Katsumis Beine, während seine Hand dessen Hemd nach oben schob. "Was tust du da?"

"Was wohl?!" Seine Finger glitten über die samtige Haut auf Katsumis Rücken, wanderten tiefer, wo er begann, ihn durch den dünnen Stoff seiner Shorts zu streicheln. "Habe ich dir eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, dass deine Kleidung manchmal geradezu eine Einladung darstellt?!" 

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?!" Katsumi versuchte, sich gegen seinen Freund zu wehren. Er trommelte mit beiden Fäusten gegen Kojis Brust, doch dieser nahm einfach seine Hände und preßte sie zusammen. Tränen brannten in Katsumis Augen. "Du machst mir Angst!"

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Wenn du mir gehorchst, werde ich dir nicht weh tun!" flüsterte Koji. Seine Lippen drückten sich auf Katsumis, während seine Finger die tieferen Regionen seines Körpers erkundeten. Sein Freund versteifte sich unbehaglich und versuchte, Kojis Zugriff zu entkommen.

"Hör auf!"

"Warum sollte ich?!" Gewaltsam drückte er Katsumis Oberkörper gegen die Schreibtischplatte, eine seiner Hände umklammerte dabei weiterhin Katsumis Nacken, während er mit der anderen Katsumis Hose öffnete.

"Koji, nein! Bitte! Laß mich!" Katsumi versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus Kojis Griff zu winden, doch dieser riß heftig an den hellblonden Strähnen und drängte brutal seine Beine auseinander.

"Verdammt, halt still!"

Katsumis Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Es war ein Alptraum aus dem er jeden Augenblick erwachen würde, ein schlechter Scherz, den Koji sich mit ihm erlaubte. Koji würde ihn gleich loslassen und auslachen, weil er sich von seinem Verhalten hatte hereinlegen lassen...

Das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken und der Schock, unter dem er stand, wich panischer Angst und erst in diesem Augenblick erkannte er, dass es seinem Freund ernst war.

"Bitte nicht...!" flüsterte Katsumi leise, doch Koji hörte es nicht. Er umklammerte Katsumis Hüften und drang ohne weitere Vorbereitung in ihn ein. Katsumi schrie, wieder und wieder, als sein Freund immer tiefer in ihn eindrang, sich rücksichtslos in ihn hineinbohrte, bis er glaubte, zerrissen zu werden.

Koji genoß das Gefühl der Macht, das durch seine Adern pulsierte, genoß das Bewußtsein, das Katsumi ihm völlig ausgeliefert war. Katsumi gehörte ihm, niemandem sonst und Koji würde es ihm so lange beweisen, bis er es begriffen hatte.

Schließlich kam er mit einem letzten harten Stoß und zog sich gleich darauf zurück. Katsumi hatte keine Kraft mehr zu schreien, er wimmerte nur noch leise, als sein Freund ihn endlich freigab.

Koji zog schweigend seinen Reißverschluß zu und wandte sich ab.

"Warum?!" Katsumis verzweifelte Frage stoppte ihn an der Tür. Ohne sich umzudrehen verschwand er lautlos in der Dunkelheit.


	4. Chapter 4

Katsumi wußte nicht mehr, wie er es geschafft hatte, nach Hause zu kommen, nachdem Koji ihn im Büro zurückgelassen hatte. Seine Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden lag in einer undurchdringlichen Nebelschicht, die nur das Wissen um das, was Koji ihm angetan hatte, mit übelkeiterregender Klarheit in seinem Bewußtsein ließ.

Seit Stunden lag er nun schon regungslos auf seinem Bett und versuchte, nicht mehr an das zu denken, was ihm zugestoßen war. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, die Erinnerung ließ sich nicht verdrängen.

Koji war in seinen Gedanken, seinen Träumen. Immer, wenn er die Augen schloß, fühlte er Hände, die ihn festhielten, an seiner Kleidung zerrten. Hände, in seinem Haar, auf seinem Körper. Hände, die sich nahmen, was sie wollten, die ihn wehrlos und verletzlich zurückließen...

Weinend rollte er sich auf die Seite und schrie auf, als eine Schmerzwelle seinen Körper durchzuckte. Langsam schob er eine Hand zwischen seine Beine und atmete erleichtert auf, als er diesmal kein Blut an seinen Fingern entdeckte.

Als Koji in ihn eingedrungen war, hatte er gespürt, wie etwas in seinem Inneren riß. Fast zwei Stunden hatte es geblutet und Katsumi hatte schon befürchtet, einen Arzt aufsuchen zu müssen.

Dies schien nicht nötig zu sein und der Junge dankte den Göttern für diese kleine Gnade. Er konnte niemandem sagen, was geschehen war. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was sein Vater sagen würde, geriet er in Panik.

Langsam stand er auf und ging mit vorsichtigen Schritten ins Badezimmer. Zögernd schaute er in den Spiegel. Die dunkelblaue Schwellung auf seiner Wange war das auffälligste Zeichen, das Koji hinterlassen hatte. Hinzu kamen einige tiefe Kratzer, die von seiner Wange über seinen Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein liefen. So konnte er nicht hinausgehen. Jeder würde sofort wissen, dass etwas passiert war. Man würde Fragen stellen. Fragen, die er weder beantworten konnte noch wollte.

Er war spät dran, eigentlich hätte er schon vor einer Stunde im Büro sein müssen, doch ein Zusammentreffen mit Koji war das letzte, was er jetzt wollte.

Schaudernd schlang Katsumi die Arme um sich, als die Erinnerung sich zum wiederholten Male in den Vorgrund seiner Gedanken drängte.

Wie sollte er Koji jemals wieder gegenübertreten? Wie sollte er mit ihm reden, ihn völlig normal behandeln, nach allem, was geschehen war?

Was würden die anderen sagen? Würden sie etwas merken? Katsumi war überzeugt davon. Er konnte nicht so tun, als sei nichts gewesen und sie würden sein verändertes Verhalten bemerken, würden sehen, dass er verletzt war und ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Und was dann? Der Skandal würde alles bisher dagewesene in den Schatten stellen.

Dann kam ihm die rettende Idee. Zeit, alles was er brauchte, war Zeit! Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, griff er zum Telefon und rief seinen Onkel an.

()()()

 

"Hat einer von euch Katsumi gesehen?!"

Die anwesenden Bandmitglieder verneinten die Frage. Koji preßte wütend die Lippen aufeinander. "Macht weiter! Ich werde zu ihm fahren! Vielleicht ist er krank!"

Auf der Fahrt zu seinem Freund konnte Koji einen Anflug von Panik nicht unterdrücken. Was, wenn er Katsumi doch ernster verletzt hatte, als angenommen? Was war, wenn er...nein, er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, wollte die Möglichkeit, dass Katsumi sich vielleicht das Leben genommen hatte, nicht in sein Bewußtsein lassen.

Er hielt vor dem Apartmenthaus seines Freundes und stieg aus.

"Katsumi?!" Koji hielt den Finger auf dem Klingelknopf. "Verdammt Katsumi!"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Nach einer weiteren Minute, in der er wie wild an die Tür gehämmert hatte, öffnete sich die Tür des Nachbarapartments und eine ältere Frau sah ihn strafend an.

"Der ist nicht da! Ist heute morgen weggefahren!"

"Wissen Sie, wohin?!" Koji ließ sein charmantestes Lächeln aufblitzen, welches seine Wirkung auf die Frau nicht verfehlte.

"Man hat mir natürlich nichts gesagt und gelauscht habe ich natürlich auch nicht, aber...!"

Koji ermunterte sie durch zustimmende Laute und die alte Frau, geschmeichelt von seiner Aufmerksamkeit, sprach rasch weiter.

"Ich konnte hören, wie er telefonierte, als er die Treppe hinunter ging. Sie kennen das ja, heutzutage hat jeder ein Handy! Er sprach mit seinem Onkel und erwähnte ein Sommerhaus, in dem er früher immer seine Ferien verbracht habe! Mehr weiß ich leider auch nicht!"

"Vielen Dank! Sie haben mir sehr geholfen!" Koji schenkte der Frau ein letztes strahlendes Lächeln, dann lief er rasch die Treppe hinunter. Diese Auskunft reichte ihm völlig, er war selbst schon einige Male in dem Sommerhaus von Katsumis Familie gewesen.

Mit finsterem Gesicht sprang er in seinen Wagen und brauste davon. Katsumi glaubte also, er könnte ihm davonlaufen? Koji trat aufs Gas und war gleich darauf auf dem Weg zu seinem Freund.

()()()

 

Katsumi hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa. Er bisher noch nicht einmal ausgepackt, sondern war direkt unter die Dusche gegangen. Seit er aus der Dusche wieder heraus war, hatte er sich nicht gerührt. Wenn er doch nur für immer hierbleiben könnte, dann...

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es energisch an der Eingangstür. Katsumi erhob sich vorsichtig und ging zur Tür. Als er Koji vor sich sah, blieb ihm vor Schreck beinahe das Herz stehen.

"Wo kommst du denn her?!" war das einzige, was ihm einfiel.

"Wir müssen miteinander reden!" Koji trat ungebeten ein und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Dann schob er den Jungen ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was willst du?" Katsumi riß sich hastig los und brachte das Sofa zwischen sich und Koji, wobei er betont jedes Anzeichen von Panik unterdrückte, was sich vielleicht in seiner Stimme widerspiegeln mochte.

"Warum bist du nicht ins Studio gekommen?!" Koji blieb im Türrahmen, blockierte so den einzigen Fluchtweg.

"Nach allem, was du mir angetan hast, hast du noch die Nerven mich das zu fragen?! Glaubst du denn, ich will, dass man mich so sieht?" Katsumi klang fassungslos.

"So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht!" Koji schenkte ihm ein aufreizendes Lächeln, dass seinem Freund beinahe körperliche Übelkeit verursachte.

"Koji, würdest du bitte gehen?!" Katsumi mußte sich eingestehen, dass er Angst vor seinem besten Freund hatte und diese Erkenntnis tat weh.

"Komm schon, Katsumi! Du hast das ganze doch ebenso genossen wie ich! Du willst es jetzt nur nicht zugeben!"

"Bist du irre?! Was zum Teufel bringt dich denn auf so eine Idee?!" Wachsender Zorn gegenüber soviel Unverfrorenheit verdrängte allmählich seine Angst und Katsumi spürte das dringende Verlangen, Kojis überhebliches Grinsen mit einem Faustschlag von dessen Gesicht zu wischen. "Warum hast du mir das angetan?! Ich dachte immer, du wärst mein Freund!"

"Das bin ich auch!" Koji näherte sich dem Sofa. Katsumi verfolgte seine Bewegungen wachsam.

"Komm nicht näher!"

"Und wenn?! Was willst du tun? Schreien? Außer uns ist doch niemand hier!" Koji näherte sich seinem Freund. Katsumi wich zurück. Er bewegte sich langsam um das Sofa herum, immer darauf bedacht, dieses zwischen sich und Koji zu halten. "Du hast mein Vertrauen mißbraucht und ich will nie wieder mit dir allein sein müssen! Reicht dir das?!"

"Komm schon, Katsumi! Dir hat es doch auch gefallen!" Als Koji sich dann bewegte, kam es für ihn so überraschend, dass er bereits in dessen Armen lag, ehe er reagieren konnte. Heftig stemmte er beide Hände gegen Kojis Brust, doch er war kein ernstzunehmender Gegner für den hochgewachsenen Rockstar.

"Verdammt, Koji! Du willst mich doch gar nicht! Du brauchst mich doch nur, um deinen unnatürlichen Sextrieb zu befriedigen, so lange Izumi nicht verfügbar ist!" Katsumi trat nach ihm. Koji zuckte zusammen, als dessen Schuhspitze sein Schienbein traf und verpaßte Katsumi gleich darauf eine heftige Ohrfeige. Als dieser sich hilflos in seinen Armen wand, musterte Koji ihn eindringlich.

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur dafür sorgen, dass du deine Pflichten mir gegenüber nicht noch einmal vergißt...!" Koji starrte Katsumi nachdenklich an. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Alles was er wollte, war seine Beziehung mit Izumi vor allem zu schützen. Izumi war die einzig wahre Liebe seines Lebens und jetzt hielt er seinen besten Freund in den Armen und alles, woran er denken konnte, war der Augenblick, in dem er Katsumi besessen hatte.

Überrascht merkte er, wie sehr der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht ihn erregte. "Du warst so lange Jahre immer an meiner Seite und nie ist mir aufgefallen, wie schön du bist!"

"Laß mich los!"

"Ich denke, nach all dieser Zeit habe ich ein Anrecht auf dich!" Koji grinste diabolisch.

Glühende Wut fegte die letzten Reste der Angst hinweg, die Katsumi in diesem Augenblick noch gespürt hatte. Endlich hatte er verstanden.

"Darum geht es also? Du bist immer noch wütend, weil ich einmal nicht nach deiner Pfeife getanzt habe? Wie kannst du so selbstherrlich sein? Dir ist wirklich jedes Mittel recht, um...hmpf!"

Koji erstickte jedes weitere Wort mit einem Kuß. Kaum ließ er von Katsumi ab, schrie dieser weiter.

"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?! Geht es nicht in deinen sturen Schädel, dass ich dich nicht will?! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die hirnrissige Idee, du hättest irgendein Anrecht auf mich?!"

"Weil ich dich mir nehme! So einfach ist das!" Koji griff in Katsumi weiche Locken und zog seinen Kopf in den Nacken. "Du kannst dich nicht vor mir verstecken! Ich hoffe, das hast du endlich begriffen!"

"Fahr zur Hölle!" Katsumi schaffte es, eine Hand zu befreien und schlug seinem Freund heftig ins Gesicht. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei ließ Koji ihn los und Katsumi rannte davon.

Koji rieb sich die Wange, seine Augen verdunkelten sich bedrohlich. "Dann werde ich wohl deutlicher werden müssen!"

Er folgte Katsumi umgehend. Sein Freund hatte die Haustür erreicht und war schon fast draußen, als Koji ihn erreichte. Er umfaßte Katsumis Taille mit festem Griff, trat die Tür zu und trug den Jungen zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort warf er ihn zu Boden. Katsumi schlug nach ihm, doch Koji wich aus und fesselte ihn mit seinem Gewicht. Er hielt ihn mühelos unter sich. "Ich werde dir zeigen, was ich von dir erwarte!"

Diesmal schrie Katsumi nicht, als Koji seine Kleider herunterzerrte. Er biß sich nur auf die Lippen und hoffte, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

()()()

 

Katsumi glitt leise vorsichtig aus dem Bett und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den schlafenden Koji, der neben ihm lag. Er wartete einige Sekunden und als er sicher war, dass der andere nicht aufwachen würde, ging er leise ins Badezimmer.

Wieso? Diese eine Frage hallte in seinem Inneren wider, er fand einfach keine Antwort darauf. Er wußte keinen Ausweg mehr. Was immer es war, das Koji antrieb, er konnte ihm nicht entkommen.

Katsumi schloß sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen. Die Spuren, die Koji auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte, würden bald verheilt sein. Nur die Spuren in seiner Seele hatten sich unauslöschlich eingegraben, würden ihn ein Leben lang begleiten.

Er würde nie wieder von Koji frei sein und das war etwas, was er nie gewollt hatte. Da war es doch besser, die ganze Sache zu einem Abschluß zu bringen.

()()()

 

"Katsumi!" Koji durchsuchte das Haus. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer und erstarrte. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich zu glauben, was seine Augen ihm meldeten.

Sein Freund lag in der Badewanne. Von seinen Handgelenken rannen dünne Blutfäden auf die weißen Kacheln und sammelten sich in einer kleinen Pfütze.

"KATSUMI!!!!!" Koji sprang vorwärts, hektisch suchten seine Finger nach dem Puls. Da war er, schwach, aber immerhin einigermaßen regelmäßig. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Koji rannte zum Telefon.

()()()

 

"Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend!" Der Arzt sah unbehaglich zur Seite, während er Koji erklärte, wie lange sie Katsumi dabehalten würden. Als er sich abwenden wollte, hielt der Mann ihn auf. "Da ist noch etwas!"

Koji ahnte bereits, was der Arzt sagen würde, doch er wahrte eine reglose Miene.

"Ihr Freund...wie soll ich sagen...er wurde vergewaltigt. Ich konnte alte und neue Verletzungen feststellen! Die letzte Vergewaltigung liegt nicht allzu weit zurück!" Der Arzt fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Sobald er aufwacht, werden wir die Polizei verständigen, damit die Anzeige aufgenommen werden kann!"

"Das ist nicht nötig!" Koji zückte seine Geldbörse. "Ich regele das schon!"

"Na gut!" Der Arzt sah sich verstohlen um, steckte das Geld ein und eilte davon.

Koji wartete, bis der Mann das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dann setzte er sich neben das Bett und musterte Katsumi mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Wut.

Ihm war nie die Idee gekommen, dass er Katsumi ernsthaft verletzt haben könnte, doch genau das hatte er getan. Koji seufzte. Was war nur über ihn gekommen?

Er hatte Katsumi doch nur zeigen wollen, dass es nichts gab, was er nicht von ihm verlangen konnte. Koji hatte nur mit Katsumi spielen wollen und dann war die ganze Sache außer Kontrolle geraten.

Koji nutzte die Gelegenheit, Katsumi ausgiebig zu betrachten. Bisher hatte er ihm nie sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, doch jetzt... Katsumi war wirklich hübsch. Sein feingeschnittenes Gesicht wurde von den weichen Strähnen seines hellblonden Haares umrahmt, welche die großen sanften Augen betonten.

Nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, dass sein Freund Ähnlichkeit mit Izumi hatte. Beide waren so hilflos und verletzlich, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollten.

Wie konnte Katsumi es wagen, sich auf diese Art und Weise davonstehlen zu wollen? Koji hatte in den letzten Stunden genügend Zeit gehabt, sein Verhalten zu überdenken und die Schlüsse, die er daraus zog, waren nicht dazu angetan, ihn zu beruhigen.

Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Dinge fielen ihm ein, die er einfach voraussetzte. Katsumi hatte außer ihm keine Freunde und Koji hatte das immer als selbstverständlich angesehen. Katsumi hatte noch nie für lange Zeit eine feste Beziehung gehabt. Er ging völlig in der Arbeit auf, die Koji ihm aufbürdete.

Koji nahm Katsumi Hand und drückte sie leicht. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er Katsumi ebenso eifersüchtig bewacht, wie er es bei Izumi tat. Er war eifersüchtig auf jeden, der ihm die Aufmerksamkeit Katsumis streitig machte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich dies eingestanden, doch nun erkannte er die Wahrheit. Er konnte weder auf Izumi noch auf Katsumi verzichten. Beide hatte er völlig in seinem Leben vereinnahmt, ohne ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, selbst zu wählen. Weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass sie sich gegen ihn für jemand anderen entscheiden könnten.

Deswegen würde er alles tun, damit Katsumi bei ihm blieb. Leider hatte er noch keine Idee, was er da tun konnte, denn das Katsumi ihm nie wieder vertrauen konnte, war klar. Stöhnend vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen und überlegte, wie er aus dieser verfahrenen Situation wieder herauskam.


	5. Chapter 5

Als er aufwachte, schien seine ganze Welt sich nur aus Schmerzen zusammenzusetzen. Leise stöhnend blinzelte Katsumi heftig gegen das grelle Sonnenlicht an, das ihm in die Augen stach und versuchte, irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Allmählich gewöhnten seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit und er nahm Einzelheiten wahr. Er war in einem Krankenhaus, soviel wurde ihm klar, als er die weiß gestrichenen Wände und das Krankenbett sah. Nur wie er hierher gekommen war, daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.

"Du bist wach?!" Das besorgt-freundliche Gesicht einer Krankenschwester schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Die junge Frau lächelte ihn sanft an und begann, nach seinem Puls zu fühlen.

"Wie komme ich hierher?!" Katsumi erschrak vor seiner eigenen Stimme, so fremd klang sie ihm in den Ohren. Warum hatte man ihn gerettet? Er wollte nichts weiter, als wieder in die friedliche Schwärze zurückzusinken, in die er sich geflüchtet hatte.

"Dein Freund hat dich gefunden und hierher gebracht! Er hat dir das Leben gerettet!" stellte die Krankenschwester heiter fest und streichelte Katsumi kurz über die Haare. "Ich werde jetzt den Arzt holen! Dann kann er dich noch einmal untersuchen und mit dir die weitere Behandlung durchsprechen!"

Katsumi beobachtete, wie die Krankenschwester den Raum verliess, dann sah er sich beinahe gehetzt um. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit....nein. Hier gab es nichts, was sich als Waffe gebrauchen liess.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Katsumi resignierte. Es war zu spät. Der Arzt betrat den Raum und Katsumi würde nichts weiter übrig bleiben, als die Behandlung über sich ergehen zu lassen.

()()()

 

Izumi schloss die Tür auf und liess müde seine Tasche fallen. "Ich bin wieder da!"

"Wie schön!" Koji stürmte auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. Sie küssten sich zärtlich.

"Ich freue mich, dass du wieder da bist!" Koji küsste Izumi noch einmal, dann liess er von ihm ab und nahm seine Jacke. "Ich habe uns Essen bestellt! Es ist im Backofen!"

"Toll!" Izumi blinzelte verwundert. Wenn Koji sich solch eine Mühe gab, nett und freundlich zu ihm zu sein (und auch viel zärtlicher als sonst), dann wollte er ihn nicht daran hindern. Doch das sanfte Verhalten des Sängers irritierte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte.

Schließlich legte er seine Eßstäbchen beiseite und musterte Koji durchdringend. "Also gut, was hast du? Bist du krank?!"

"Was meinst du?!"

"Du bist so merkwürdig freundlich! So bist du sonst nur, wenn du etwas ausgefressen hast!", stellte Izumi fest und sein Blick saugte sich regelrecht an Koji fest, der unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.

"Es ist wirklich nichts!", beteuerte Koji zum wiederholten Male und seufzte erleichtert auf, als Izumi es dabei bewenden ließ.

Sie verbrachten einen friedlichen Abend. Als Izumi ins Bett ging, folgte Koji ihm dichtauf.

"Koji, bitte! Ich bin müde! Wirklich!" Izumi fühlte sich völlig erschlagen von seinem Training und nicht in der Lage, Kojis Wünschen nachzukommen.

"In Ordnung! Wie du willst!", entgegnete Koji friedlich, was ihm einen fassungslosen Blick von Izumi eintrug.

"Du hast doch was! Erzähl mir nicht, dass ausgerechnet du keine Lust hast!"

Koji schüttelte gekränkt den Kopf. "Ich bemühe mich doch nur, dir entgegen zu kommen!"

"Okay, wer ist sie?!" Izumi verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und sah seinen Geliebten erwartungsvoll an. Hinter Kojis Ruhe konnte nur eine Frau stecken, die ihm alle Energie geraubt hatte.

Koji tat schockiert. "Ich habe keine Frau, Izumi! Glaub mir!"

Izumi sah ihn prüfend an und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung glaubte er ihm sogar. "Halt mich einfach nur fest, in Ordnung?!"

Koji zog ihn in seine Arme und schlief zufrieden ein, wobei er jeden Gedanken an Katsumi mit bewundernswerter Leichtigkeit verdrängte.

()()()

 

"Wie geht es dir?" Koji hatte neben seinem Freund Platz genommen und musterte die schmale Gestalt in dem Krankenbett besorgt. Katsumi warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich wieder ab.

Koji spürte, wie er wütend wurde. "Du verdammter Idiot! Warum hast du das getan?!"

Katsumi sah ihn wieder an, seine Miene war angespannt, sein Blick kalt. "Interessante Frage für jemanden, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Leben seines besten Freundes zerstört!"

"Ich werde dich nicht gehenlassen, Katsumi!" Koji nahm Katsumis Hand und drückte sie unbewusst zusammen und merkte erst an Katsumis ersticktem Aufkeuchen, dass er dem anderen weh tat. Rasch lockerte er seinen Griff, behielt dessen Hand aber immer noch in seiner. "Du gehörst mir! Versuch das nie wieder oder es wird dir leid tun!"

"Das tut es jetzt schon! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!" Katsumi riß sich los und versuchte aufzustehen, fiel aber kraftlos in die Kissen zurück. "Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

"Weil du mein Freund bist!"

"Ist es deine Art, mir deine Freundschaft zu beweisen, indem du mich vergewaltigst? Wenn ja, dann solltest du deine Auffassung von Freundschaft noch einmal gründlich überdenken!" Katsumi kämpfte dagegen an, hysterisch zu schreien, wußte er doch, dass dies überhaupt nichts nützen würde. Es würde höchstens die Krankenschwester auf den Plan rufen.

"Verdammt, hör mir doch mal zu! Du bist mein Freund, Katsumi! Ich habe mich vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt verhalten, doch es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich dich unter keinen Umständen aufgeben werde! Du solltest dich damit abfinden!"

"Dann sag mir endlich, warum?!" Katsumi spürte zu seinem Entsetzen, wie heiße Tränen ihm in den Augen brannten. Er wollte nicht schon wieder vor Koji weinen, diesem nicht schon wieder so viel Schwäche zeigen, doch er konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Koji sah ihn lange an, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Katsumi sanft auf die Stirn. "Ich weiß es nicht!"

"Nach all dem......nach allem was war.....hast du noch nicht einmal einen Grund? Du zerstört mein Leben einfach aus einer Laune heraus?" Katsumi spürte, wie die Tränen, die er bisher zurückgehalten hatte, über seine Wangen liefen, doch er wischte sie nicht ab.

"Wenn du es so sehen willst!"

"Raus! Verschwinde!" Katsumi suchte nach dem Klingelknopf, der die Schwester herbeirufen würde, doch Koji umklammerte seine Handgelenke, hielt ihn gewaltsam fest und Katsumi begann nun doch zu schreien.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Raum angefüllt mit Krankenschwestern und Pflegern, die den wütenden Rockstar höflich aber bestimmt hinausschickten.

Bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte Koji sich noch einmal um, seine Augen suchten die seines Freundes. ‚Ich komme wieder!‘, versprach er ihm lautlos.

Katsumi wandte wieder den Kopf ab, gab vor, nicht verstanden zu haben und Koji verließ endlich den Raum.


	6. Chapter 6

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Katsumi nach seinem gescheiterten Selbstmordversuch aus der Klinik entlassen worden war. Die ganze Zeit hindurch hatte er auf die Anweisungen der Ärzte gehört, hatte alles getan, was diese ihm sagten und war endlich entlassen worden.

"Schonen Sie sich noch ein wenig." Der Arzt wußte nicht so recht, wohin er seinen Blick wenden sollte. Irgendwie schien ihm Katsumis Gegenwart unangenehm zu sein. Der Junge nickte nur und nahm seine Tasche auf. Kaum hatte er den Ausgang des Krankenhauses erreicht, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Koji lehnte an seinem Wagen und wartete auf ihn. Als er Katsumi entdeckte, ging er auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Tasche aus der Hand.

"Was machst du hier, Koji?" Selbst nach allem was war, wollte Katsumi es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Koji nicht aufgeben würde.

"Dich abholen." Koji warf Katsumis Tasche in den Kofferraum. "Steig ein."

"Gib mir meine Tasche zurück. Ich nehme mir ein Taxi!"

Der Rocksänger lächelte nur und schob den kleineren Jungen beinahe gewaltsam zum Wagen. "Steig ein, Katsumi. Ich sags nicht noch einmal!"

Ein leicht drohender Unterton in seiner Stimme machte es Katsumi klar, dass es besser war, zu gehorchen.

()()()

 

"Ich habe dir Tee gemacht!" Koji reichte Takuto seine Lieblingstasse und wurde mit einem irritierten Blick belohnt.

"Sag mal, Koji... Geht es dir wirklich gut?!"

"Natürlich, Izumi! Warte nicht auf mich. Es dauert heute länger, wir proben für mein neues Album!" Koji küßte seinen Freund zärtlich und verließ das Haus, während Takuto ihm fassungslos hinterher sah. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Koji war freundlich und zuvorkommend, sanftmütig und liebevoll und dieses völlig untypische Benehmen bescherte Izumi mittlerweile Kopfschmerzen.

Er überfiel ihn nicht mehr zu jeder Tag und Nachtzeit, sondern richtete sich ganz nach ihm, war liebenswert und rücksichtsvoll und verunsicherte Izumi dadurch von Tag zu Tag mehr.

Izumi war überzeugt, dass Koji seine sexuelle Energien bei jemand anderem loswurde, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer das sein mochte. Minamimoto? Nein, Takuto wußte, dass Koji sie nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit er in sein Leben getreten war. Wer sonst? Bestimmt hatte er irgendein Mädchen aufgerissen und tobte sich nun bei ihr aus, bis der Reiz des neuen abgeklungen war. Izumi war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlte.

Einerseits war er glücklich, wenn Koji ihn in Ruhe ließ, andererseits wollte er ihn für sich allein und fühlte sich betrogen, wenn dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abwandte.

Seufzend goß er sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein und hoffte, dass sich bald wieder alles normalisieren würde.

()()()

 

Katsumi hockte mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Sofa im Aufenthaltsraum des Studios und beobachtete Koji und die Band, wie diese versuchten, Musik und Text in Einklang zu bringen. Er war so völlig in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht auf Takasaka reagierte, der in der Tür stand und ihm etwas zurief.

"Was?!" schreckte er schließlich hoch, als Takasaka seine Stimme hob.

"Telefon für dich!"

"Wer ist es denn?!" Katsumi machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu erheben.

"Es ist dein Vater. Er schien ein wenig besorgt." Takasaka rang nervös die Hände. Er machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen um seinen Freund, wollte ihn dies aber nicht wissen lassen. Schließlich war es eine Sache, gut mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, aber eine ganz andere, sich in sein Privatleben einzumischen.

Katsumi kam langsam auf die Beine und ging zum Telefon. Er lauschte einige Minuten und als er auflegte sah er nicht gerade glücklich aus. "Sag den anderen, ich mußte weg. Mein Vater möchte mich in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ließ er Takasaka einfach stehen. Dieser konnte nur noch leise "In Ordnung." murmeln, auch wenn es niemand hörte.

()()()

 

"Wo ist denn Katsumi?" fragte Koji gespielt beiläufig, als er eine Pause angeordnet hatte und sich im Aufenthaltsraum umsah.

"Er trifft sich mit seinem Vater."

Koji zündete sich langsam eine Zigarette an und starrte an Takasaka vorbei ins Leere. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Wenn Katsumi seinem Vater alles erzählte, dann konnte dieser ihm Schwierigkeiten machen. Andererseits, warum sollte er etwas sagen? Er kannte Katsumi gut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass dieser niemals etwas ausplaudern würde. Dafür war ihm die ganze Angelegenheit viel zu peinlich.

Einigermaßen beruhigt drückte Koji seine Zigarette aus und stapfte an Takasaka vorbei, ohne diesen auch nur anzusehen. Verwirrt sah der Manager ihm nach und versuchte herauszufinden, was zum Teufel überhaupt los war.

()()()

 

Als es dunkel wurde, kam Katsumi schließlich von dem Treffen mit seinem Vater zurück. Er hatte seine Hausschlüssel im Büro vergessen und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Während er nach seinen Schlüsseln kramte, fühlte er kräftige Hände auf seinen Schultern und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein hysterisches Auflachen.

"Koji."

Der Rockstar antwortete nicht gleich, sondern nahm sich erst einmal Zeit und ließ seine Hände über Katsumis Schultern gleiten bis sie sich um die schlanken Hüften des Jungen legten und ihn zu sich herumdrehten.

"Erzähl mir von deinem Treffen!"

Katsumi biß sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen, nicht sicher, ob er Koji anlügen sollte oder nicht. Sein Schweigen dauerte einige Sekunden zu lange und Koji legte ihm mißtrauisch die Hand unter das Kinn.

"Nun?!"

"Er weiß über meinen Selbstmordversuch Bescheid", gestand Katsumi leise und wartete auf Kojis Reaktion. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Rockstar seine Hand in Katsumis Haaren vergrub und diesen zu sich heranzog.

"Was weiß er sonst noch?!" Drohend musterte Koji seinen Freund, immer auf der Suche nach einem Zeichen von Unehrlichkeit in den sanften blauen Augen.

"Er weiß auch, dass ich vergewaltigt wurde. Aber er weiß nicht, dass du es warst!"

"Und das sollte auch so bleiben! Haben wir uns verstanden?!" Koji schüttelte den anderen Jungen kräftig durch, ehe er von ihm abließ.

"Warum läßt du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe?! Ich könnte meinem Vater alles erzählen!"

"Drohst du mir etwa?!" Kojis Hand schoß vor und umklammerte Katsumis Handgelenk mit eisernem Griff und grub seine Finger gnadenlos in die weiche Haut.

"Und wenn?!" Trotzig warf Katsumi den Kopf in den Nacken, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund ihn wahrscheinlich dafür bezahlen lassen und als er Kojis Hände unter seinem Hemd spürte, wußte er, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Verärgert warf Takasaka die Autotür zu und kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinen Schlüsseln. Schon wieder hatte er einige wichtige Unterlagen in seinem Büro liegengelassen und mußte auf halbem Wege umkehren. Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen und allmählich kam er sich ziemlich blöd vor.

Leise vor sich hin schimpfend trat Takasaka in den halbdunklen Flur und blieb erstaunt stehen. Es war mitten in der Nacht und eigentlich sollten die Büros alle leer sein, doch am Ende des Flures sah er fahles Licht unter einer der Türen hervor scheinen.

Für einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er die Polizei rufen sollte, denn schließlich konnte es sich um Einbrecher handeln. Dann fing sein Ohr gedämpftes Gemurmel auf und entgegen seinen Gewohnheiten schlich er behutsam näher. Er überlegte einige Sekunden, was er tun sollte, wenn er tatsächlich auf Einbrecher traf, doch dann erkannte er, wen er vor sich hatte.

"Laß mich endlich los!" So wie Katsumi klang, war er den Tränen nahe. Takasaka erreichte die angelehnte Tür und spähte durch den Spalt. Schockiert nahm er die Szene auf, die sich seinen Augen darbot.

Katsumi wand sich in Kojis Armen, der ihn in einer Umarmung hielt, die mehr einer Umklammerung glich. Zunächst erkannte Takasaka nur, dass Kojis eine Hand in Katsumis Haaren vergraben hatte, nach einiger Zeit nahm er Einzelheiten war, die ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht trieben.

Leise trat er den Rückzug an. Schon seit Wochen war ihm aufgefallen, dass Katsumi sich verändert hatte. Der Junge war still und in sich gekehrt, reagierte kaum noch auf die Scherze der anderen und vermittelte den Eindruck, nicht wirklich anwesend zu sein. Takasaka war davon überzeugt, dass Katsumi etwas vor ihm verbarg, etwas, was ihm jede Lebensfreude nahm, denn Katsumi hatte in den letzten Wochen kaum noch gelacht.

Zumindest wußte er nun, warum Katsumi sich so verändert hatte. Sich selbst verfluchend, weil er so feige war, verließ er hastig das Gebäude.

()()()

 

Einige Tage lang war Takasaka unentschlossen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Das, was er mitangesehen hatte, belastete sein Gewissen und brachte ihn in schwere innere Konflikte.

Es war einfach nicht seine Art, sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen, doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Katsumi war schon seit langer Zeit sein Freund. Der Junge war der einzige, der immer Geduld mit seinen nervösen Attacken hatte und ihm so etwas wie Verständnis entgegen brachte. Er mochte ihn und mitansehen zu müssen, wie sehr der Junge unter dem litt, was vorgefallen war, tat ihm weh.

Auf einmal durchzuckte ihn ein Gedanke. Wie oft hatte Koji sich dem anderen schon aufgezwungen? Diese merkwürdige Veränderung in Katsumis Persönlichkeit hatte schon vor einigen Wochen eingesetzt... Schaudernd schüttelte Takasaka diesen Gedanken ab. Er war es Katsumi schuldig, alles zu versuchen, um ihm zu helfen.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste mit dem Jungen reden. Vielleicht konnte er ihn dazu bringen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen.

()()()

 

Katsumi hockte in seinem Büro. Er wußte, er war ganz allein, hatte darauf geachtet, dass Koji auch wirklich abgehauen war.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und genoß die Stille. Endlich konnte er sich sicher fühlen. Koji war gegangen. Er schlang die Arme um sich und auf einmal löste sich der Knoten in seinem Inneren. Ungehemmt rannen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht und heftige Schluchzer schüttelten seinen schmalen Körper.

"Katsumi?!"

Der Junge fuhr erschrocken auf. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er den Schrecken überwunden hatte und erkannte, dass es nur Takasaka war, der auf der Schwelle stand und ihn besorgt musterte.

"Geht es dir nicht gut?!"

"Doch! Es ist nichts!" Katsumi wischte die Tränen ab und stand auf. "Was machst du hier?! Ich dachte, du wärst schon gefahren!"

"Ich mußte noch einmal umkehren! Ich habe meine Unterlagen vergessen!" gestand Takasaka ein und sein Gesicht rötete sich verlegen. Es schien fast, als sei dies ein Verbrechen. In seinen Augen war es dies wahrscheinlich auch.

"Oh!" Katsumi begann, seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. "Dann gute Nacht!"

"Katsumi, es geht mich ja nichts an, aber du hast dich verändert! In den letzten Wochen bist du gar nicht mehr du selbst!" Takasaka war wirklich besorgt. Katsumi konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Taka-chan! Es geht mir gut!" wehrte Katsumi hastig ab, doch Takasaka hatte keine Probleme, ihn zu durchschauen.

"Ich kenne dich jetzt schon so viele Jahre, Katsumi! Irgendetwas bedrückt dich!" Der Manager berührte mitfühlend Katsumis Arm. Er hätte ihm so gern gesagt, dass er Bescheid wußte, doch die rechten Worte wollten einfach nicht kommen und dann war die Gelegenheit vertan.

Katsumi lächelte ihn gekünstelt an, während er ihm freundlich auf die Schulter klopfte. "Du siehst Gespenster!" Fröhlich pfeifend verschwand er im Flur.

Takasaka sah ihm unglücklich nach und beschloss, etwas zu unternehmen. Er war sich nicht eindeutig im Klaren darüber, was genau, doch es musste auf jeden Fall gründlich geplant werden.

Er konnte nicht einfach zu Koji gehen und diesen mit seinem Wissen erpressen. Dafür hatte er viel zu große Angst vor dem unberechenbaren Rockstar. Nein. Es musste eine andere Lösung geben. Etwas, wogegen Koji nichts unternehmen konnte, ohne sich selbst zu verraten.

()()()

 

Einige Tage später fiel ihm etwas ein. Takasaka hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Kojis und Katsumis Verhalten genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Ihm fielen Kleinigkeiten auf, die er sonst nie bemerkt hätte und die den anderen vollkommen zu entgehen schienen. Doch wie er Katsumi helfen konnte, wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Schließlich beschloß er, sich langsam und wie er hoffte, unauffällig, einzumischen.

Er begann, wann immer es möglich war, Katsumi in seiner Nähe zu behalten. Was Koji von dieser Entwicklung hielt, konnte Takasaka sich lebhaft vorstellen, doch er hoffte darauf, dass Koji genügend Angst vor einem Skandal hatte, denn der Skandal würde garantiert auch Izumi zu Ohren kommen, dass er ihn in Ruhe ließ.

So kam es das Takasaka und Katsumi immer öfter zusammen Mittagessen gingen oder gemeinsam nach Hause fuhren, doch das es nicht reichte, konnte er an den zahlreichen Blutergüssen erkennen, die er immer wieder auf Katsumis Körper entdeckte. Es war hoffnungslos. Dennoch...zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben würde Takasaka nicht aufgeben.


	8. Chapter 8

"Koji?!" Takuto stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür auf und betrat schwerbepackt den Flur. Stille antwortete ihm. Als er die Küche erreichte, sah er den Zettel.

Bin mit Takasaka auf einem Videodreh in Roppongi. Komme erst morgen, warte nicht auf mich!

Takuto seufzte. Na toll! Da hatte er extra die ganzen Zutaten gekauft, um Kojis Lieblingsessen zu kochen und dann war der Kerl noch nicht einmal da!

Gerade hatte er beschlossen, sich ganz allein einen schönen Abend zu machen, als es klingelte.

Takuto ging zur Tür und spähte vorsichtig durch den Spion. Er öffnete. "Hallo, Shibuya!"

"Hi, Izumi! Ist Takasaka zufällig bei euch?!"

"Nein, der ist zusammen mit Koji in Roppongi!"

"Ach, ist das heute?! Habe ich völlig vergessen! Tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestört habe!" Katsumi wollte schon wieder gehen, da gab Takuto einer spontanen Regung nach. "Bleib doch zum Essen! Ich habe genug für zwei! Und da Koji mich versetzt hat...!"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob...!"

"Komm schon, Shibuya!" Takuto zog den widerstrebenden Jungen ins Haus. "Setz dich!" Er nahm ihm die Jacke ab und wies auf einen Küchenhocker.

"Es dauert nicht lange!" Takuto werkelte geschäftig in der Küche herum. "Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es dir so?!"

Katsumi lächelte. "Gut! Ich arbeite ziemlich viel für meinen Onkel und gleichzeitig versuche ich, mein Medizinstudium weiterzuführen. Manchmal gar nicht so einfach!"

"Kann ich mir vorstellen! Mich wundert nur, dass du dich nicht mittlerweile für eins von beiden entschieden hast! Du kannst schließlich nicht für immer zwischen beiden Jobs hin und her pendeln!"

"Ich habe vor, bald damit aufzuhören. Dann werde ich mich nur noch um mein Studium kümmern!" Katsumi schnappte sich eine frisch geschälte Möhre und biß genüßlich hinein.

"He! Warte gefälligst, bis das Essen fertig ist!" Takuto gab ihm einen spielerischen Klaps auf die Finger und lachte, als Katsumi einen Schmollmund zog.

"Ich wachse noch!"

"Ha!" Takuto grinste. "Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht!"

"So groß wie Koji werde ich natürlich nie, aber ein paar Zentimeter werde ich vielleicht doch zulegen können!" Katsumi stellte sich neben Takuto und blinzelte zu ihm hoch. "Nun, wenn ich wenigstens deine Größe erreichen könnte, dann wäre mir schon viel geholfen!"

Takuto schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Gib es auf! Du wirst bis an dein Lebensende ein zierliches Persönchen bleiben. Damit solltest du dich abfinden!"

"Zierlich?! Ich?! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst!" Katsumi sah rasch an sich hinunter. Seine weiten Klamotten verbargen seinen schlanken Körper geschickt und er atmete erleichtert auf. Schließlich hatte er genug Mühe darauf verwandt, sich so unattraktiv wie möglich zu kleiden. Nicht, dass es viel genutzt hätte. "Ich weiß nicht, wo ich zierlich sein soll! Schlank, ja! Aber zierlich?! Das klingt so nach einer Frau! Und ich bin nun wirklich keine!"

"Glaubs ruhig!" Takuto fiel auf, dass er Katsumi noch nie in so unscheinbaren, so normalen Klamotten gesehen hatte. Er trug ein langes Hemd, dass ihm fast bis an die Knie reichte und ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war. Ebenso ungewöhnlich war die lange Hose. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er Katsumi im Sommer bisher nur in Shorts gesehen.

Katsumi seufzte. "Na gut! Ich bin vielleicht wirklich ein bißchen dünn!"

"Zierlich!"

"Okay, okay! Dann eben zierlich!" Katsumi hockte sich mißmutig auf einen Küchenstuhl. "Weißt du, ich habe mir immer gewünscht, ein wenig größer und kräftiger zu sein! Dann würde man mich bestimmt ernster nehmen!"

"Man wird dich auch ernst nehmen, wenn du nicht groß bist! Es kommt nur darauf an, dass du dir Respekt verschaffst! Dann ist dein Aussehen nicht ausschlaggebend!"

"Wow! Du bist ja richtig erwachsen geworden!" Katsumi duckte sich, als Takuto ihm mit dem Kochlöffel drohte.

"Sei mal ein bißchen höflicher einem Älteren gegenüber!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Blödmann!" Takuto zog den Topf vom Feuer und stellte den Herd ab. "Katsumi, ich muß dich mal etwas fragen!"

"Was denn?!"

"Ist dir an Koji etwas aufgefallen? Er ist so anders als sonst!" Takuto achtete nicht auf sein Gegenüber, sonst wäre ihm aufgefallen, wie blaß Katsumi geworden war. "Hat er eine Freundin?!"

"Ich glaube nicht!" antwortete Katsumi rasch und hoffte, Izumi würde nicht merken, wie sehr er ihn mit dieser Frage erschreckt hatte.

"So?!" Takuto nahm füllte den Reis in eine Schüssel. "Geh schon mal rüber! Ich bring dann gleich das Essen nach!"

Katsumi ließ sich am Wohnzimmertisch nieder. Gleich darauf trug Takuto das Essen auf und die beiden aßen schweigend.

"Lecker! Du kochst wirklich hervorragend!" Katsumi legte die Stäbchen beiseite. Dabei rutschte der Ärmel seines Hemdes zurück und enthüllte einige tiefblaue Blutergüsse, die auf seinem Handgelenk prangten.

"Was hast du denn da gemacht?!" Takuto wies auf die Verletzung. Katsumi zog rasch sein Hemd darüber.

"Nichts!" Er nahm sich eines der kleinen Dessertschälchen, die Izumi bereitgestellt hatte und tauchte seinen Löffel hinein. "Gut! Ich sollte vielleicht doch kochen lernen!"

"Ich kann es dir beibringen!" Takuto musterte Katsumi genauer. Jetzt, wo er darauf achtete, fielen ihm viele Kleinigkeiten auf, die ihm bisher entgangen waren. Neben den Blutergüssen auf seinem Handgelenk hatte Katsumi auch mehrere Kratzer, die von seiner Wange, über seinen Hals bis zum Ausschnitt seines Hemdes liefen. "Hattest du einen Unfall?!"

"Wieso?!" Katsumi sah verwundert auf.

"Wegen deiner Verletzungen! An der Hand und am Hals!"

Katsumi griff erschrocken an seine Wange. "Das ist nichts! Ich weiß auch nicht, woher ich das habe!"

"Katsumi, ich bin nicht blind! Jemand hat dich geschlagen!"

"Nein!" Katsumi schob sein Dessert beiseite und stand auf. "Danke für das Essen! Aber ich habe dich jetzt schon viel zu lange aufgehalten!"

Takuto griff nach ihm und hielt ihn fest. "Willst du mir nicht erzählen, wer das war?! Du hast uns schon so oft geholfen und noch nie konnte ich dir einen Gefallen erweisen! Ich möchte dir helfen!"

"Das kannst du nicht!" Katsumi machte sich behutsam los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ich danke dir, aber du kannst mir nicht helfen!"

"Aber...!" Takuto biß sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen. Er beobachtete, wie Katsumi seine Jacke überwarf, und wußte, er konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. "Warte!"

Katsumi blieb stehen, als Takuto rasch auf ihn zueilte. "Bitte, Katsumi! Ich will dir helfen und bestimmt kann ich es auch!"

Katsumi lächelte traurig. "Glaub mir, Izumi! Du kannst mir nicht helfen! Niemand kann das!"

"Dann laß mich wenigstens nach deinen Verletzungen sehen!" Takuto zog seinen Freund zum Sofa zurück. "Komm schon! Ich habe ja mittlerweile Übung darin, so oft wie Koji verletzt ist!"

Katsumi versuchte, Takutos Bemühungen abzuwehren, doch dieser blieb unerbittlich und schließlich ließ er sich überreden und zog sein Hemd aus.

"Meine Güte!" Takuto begutachtete die zahlreichen blauen Flecken auf Katsumis Armen und seinem Oberkörper entsetzt.

Katsumi wandte den Blick ab. "Ich sollte besser gehen!" Er griff nach seinem Hemd, doch Izumi hielt ihn fest. Er nahm Katsumis Hand und betrachtete die tiefblauen Flecken mitleidig.

"Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist!" Katsumi wollte seine Hand zurückziehen, doch Izumi ließ nicht los.

"Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was dich bedrückt?!"

Katsumi riß sich beinahe gewaltsam los. "Laß mich einfach in Ruhe, okay?!"

"Kein Grund, mich anzuschreien! Ich will dir helfen!"

"Das brauchst du nicht! Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich werde schon alleine damit fertig!" Katsumi zog rasch sein Hemd über und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Haus.

()()()

 

Koji parkte müde den Wagen in der Auffahrt und stellte den Motor ab. Der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen.

Er freute sich jetzt nur noch auf einen netten Abend mit Izumi. Glücklich sah er auf die Uhr. Er war früher zu Hause, als er dachte.

Koji ging ins Haus. Izumi erwartete ihn im Wohnzimmer. Seine Miene ließ sich nicht deuten. Koji eilte auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Er wich überrascht zurück, als sein Geliebter nicht auf seine Zärtlichkeiten reagierte. "Was hast du?!"

"Ich habe heute mit Shibuya gesprochen!"

"Was?!" entfuhr es Koji, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wieviel hatte Katsumi ausgeplaudert?

"Ich hatte eigentlich vor, heute für dich zu kochen, aber du warst ja nicht da! Shibuya kam zufällig vorbei und ich habe ihn zum Essen eingeladen!"

Zufällig? Koji mochte nicht so recht daran glauben. Er würde einige ernste Worte mit Katsumi wechseln müssen.

"Er hat Probleme, Koji! Hast du ihn dir in letzter Zeit genauer angesehen? Mir ist zunächst nur aufgefallen, dass er seine Garderobe geändert hat. In so unscheinbaren Sachen habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen!" Takuto griff nach Kojis Hand und schlang ihre Finger ineinander. "Er ist geschlagen worden, Koji. Ich wollte ihm helfen, aber er ist einfach davongelaufen! Du bist sein bester Freund! Du mußt mit ihm sprechen! Von dir wird er sich helfen lassen!"

"Natürlich! Gleich morgen rede ich mit ihm!" versprach Koji und konnte kaum seine Erleichterung verbergen. Alles war gut. Izumi ahnte nichts und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich daran nichts änderte.


	9. Chapter 9

Izumi rührte gedankenverloren seinen Kakao um, während er Koji dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sein Haar stylte. "Und du denkst daran? Du sprichst mit Katsumi über seine Probleme. Du bist sein bester Freund, dir wird er sich anvertrauen!"

"Ich verspreche es dir, Izumi. Ich rede mit ihm, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mir erzählen wird, was ihn bedrückt. In letzter Zeit haben wir uns ein wenig entfremdet." Koji kämmte einige Strähnen zurück und musterte sich zufrieden. "Er ist nicht mehr er selbst."

"Da haben wir es. Irgendjemand misshandelt ihn und du musst herausfinden, wer das ist. Er muss Anzeige erstatten! Du hättest ihn gestern sehen sollen, völlig verstört. Noch nie habe ich ihn so gesehen."

"Ich werde es versuchen, Izumi." Koji gab seinem Freund einen leidenschaftlichen Abschiedskuss, bevor er zur Arbeit ging.

Izumi stellte seine leere Tasse beiseite und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer, als er sich auf einmal an eine Szene erinnerte, die er vor einiger Zeit beobachtet hatte. Damals hatte Koji seinen Freund so fest am Handgelenk gepackt, dass Katsumi noch zwei Wochen später blaue Flecken an dieser Stelle hatte...

Unwillig schüttelte Izumi den Kopf. So ein Unsinn. Katsumi war Kojis bester Freund. Warum sollte er einen Grund haben, ihn zu schlagen? Seine unsinnigen Gedanken rasch verdrängend, machte er sich daran die Wohnung aufzuräumen.

()()()

 

"Und du bist sicher, dass es dir gut geht?!"

Katsumi lächelte Takasaka beruhigend an und tätschelte ihm dann freundlich die Schulter. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Es geht mir wirklich gut."

Katsumi hatte die zurückliegenden Wochen wirklich genossen, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob Takasaka bemerkt hatte, was wirklich zwischen ihm und Koji passierte. Er war einfach nur dankbar, dass der Mann so viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, denn dies reduzierte Kojis Möglichkeiten sich an ihm zu vergreifen.

Dennoch, so schön die letzten Wochen auch gewesen waren, die Angst blieb. Angst, irgendwann für Takasakas Freundlichkeit bezahlen zu müssen und auch Angst davor, dass Koji den Mann verletzen könnte. Koji war in der letzten Zeit immer sehr ungehalten über die Anhänglichkeit seines Managers gewesen und Takasaka in Gefahr zu bringen war das letzte, was Katsumi wollte. Deswegen gab er sich alle Mühe, den Mann über die Vorkommnisse im Unklaren zu lassen.

"Katsumi..." Takasaka umfasste vorsichtig das Handgelenk des Jungen und schob dessen Ärmel hoch. Wie erwartet sah er einige Blutergüsse und Kratzer. Langsam ließ er eine Fingerspitze über eine häßliche Narbe gleiten, die längs über Katsumis Pulsader verlief. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sein Verstand diese Information verarbeitet hatte, doch dann sah er entsetzt auf.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Taka-chan!" Katsumi entzog seine Hand dem Griff des Managers und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. "Wir sollten jetzt die Terminpläne durchsprechen. Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit, bevor das erste Konzert ist und du weißt, wie gern Koji unsere Planung durcheinander bringt."

Takasaka zögerte noch einen kurzen Augenblick. Sollte er jetzt mit Katsumi reden? Alles zur Sprache bringen, was er wusste und mit dem Jungen zusammen einen Ausweg suchen?

"Was ist denn, Taka-chan? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Nein. Nicht heute. Morgen vielleicht. Enttäuscht über seine eigene Feigheit, ließ Takasaka sich von den Terminplänen ablenken und ging so einer Konfrontation wieder einmal aus dem Weg.

()()()

 

Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass Takuto so naiv war. Jeder andere hätte wahrscheinlich längst einen Zusammenhang mit Katsumis Mißhandlungen und seinem eigenen veränderten Verhalten vermutet, doch Takuto hatte so wenig Erfahrung in diesen Dingen, dass Koji sich glücklich schätzen konnte.

Dennoch musste er dringend mit Katsumi reden. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er konnte nicht einfach zu Izumi laufen und riskieren, diesen auf ihre Beziehung aufmerksam zu machen. Am besten man erstickte solche Einfälle gleich im Keim.

Koji schlug die Autotür hinter sich zu und stürmte die Treppe zum Studio hinauf. Er stapfte durch die Gänge und alle, die ihm begegneten, wichen ihm so schnell es ging aus.

"Katsumi, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Koji schmetterte die Tür zu Katsumis Büro hinter sich ins Schloss und sah erst dann, dass der Junge nicht allein war. Takasaka stand, für Kojis Geschmack viel zu nah, hinter Katsumi und blickte über dessen Schulter.

"Verschwinde, Takasaka! Ich habe etwas mit Katsumi zu klären." Koji sah mit Befriedigung, dass sowohl der Manager als auch sein Freund erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Takasaka blickte kurz zu Katsumi, doch dieser starrte stur auf die vor ihm liegenden Unterlagen. Schließlich seufzte der Mann leise und ging zur Tür. "Ich komme dann später wieder."

Koji schloss die Tür hinter ihm und drehte sich langsam zu Katsumi um. Der Junge starrte immer noch auf die Schreibtischplatte und dieser Versuch, ihn zu ignorieren, machte Koji wütend.

"Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Zögernd gehorchte Katsumi dieser Aufforderung. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Angst und Widerwillen, der Kojis Wut noch weiter anstachelte.

"Warum warst du gestern bei Izumi? Wolltest du ihm von uns erzählen?!"

"Nein, das wollte ich nicht! Ich war auf der Suche nach Takasaka. Das ihr in Roppongi wart hatte ich ganz vergessen."

"So etwas darf nie wieder vorkommen! Verstanden, Katsumi?!" Koji trat hinter seinen Freund und ließ seine Finger spielerisch durch dessen seidige Haare gleiten. Katsumi versteifte sich unter seiner Berührung und Koji umfaßte warnend seinen Nacken. "Wenn Izumi jemals erfährt, was zwischen uns ist, dann wird es dir sehr leid tun!"

"Es gibt kein uns, Koji! Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde Izumi niemals sagen, was für ein widerliches Schwein du bist!"

"Katsumi." Koji legte sehr viel Drohung in dieses eine Wort, als er den Druck seiner Hand in Katsumis Nacken verstärkte, bis der Junge mit Mühe ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen unterdrückte. "Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du ‚immer‘ noch nicht verstanden hast. Du. Gehörst. Mir. Und solange ich es will, gibt es ein uns."

Katsumi wandte nur den Kopf ab. "Wenn du es sagst, Koji."

Gleich darauf fand er sich neben dem Stuhl wieder, eine Hand auf seine Wange gepresst, wo Kojis Schlag ihn getroffen hatte, der ihn gleich darauf an den Haaren wieder auf die Beine zerrte.

Sekundenlang starrten die beiden sich an, dann presste Koji seinen Mund auf Katsumis weiche Lippen, ihm einen brutalen Kuss aufzwingend, der sie beide atemlos zurückließ, bevor Koji ihn heftig von sich schleuderte.

Katsumi prallte gegen den Schreibtisch und ging wimmernd zu Boden. Koji sah mitleidlos auf ihn hinunter und stupste ihn prüfend mit dem Fuß an. "Steh auf. Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

"Laß mich in Ruhe! Hast du mir nicht schon genug angetan?!" Katsumi zog sich mit Hilfe des Schreibtischs auf die Beine und stand taumelnd auf. Angewidert sah er Koji an und sprach das erste aus, was ihm in den Sinn kam. "Du bist nicht besser als Hirose!"

Schon als er diese Worte aussprach, wusste er, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, doch es war zu spät. Kojis Blick verdunkelte sich urplötzlich. Seine Hand schoß vor und krallte sich in Katsumis Hemd. Dann riß er den überraschten Jungen zu sich heran.

"Du wagst es, diesen Vorfall zu erwähnen?!" Der Rocksänger sah die Todesangst in den Augen seines Freundes und beruhigte sich ein wenig. "Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dann war es auch deine Schuld, dass es damals so weit gekommen ist!"

"Koji...!" Katsumi verhielt sich vollkommen ruhig. Er kannte diesen Blick. Der geringste Anlaß genügte und Koji würde endgültig durchdrehen.

Zu Katsumis grenzenloser Erleichterung löste Koji seine Hand aus Katsumis Haaren. Doch die Gefahr war noch nicht vorbei, wie Kojis nächste Worte bewiesen.

"Tut mir leid, Katsumi!" Koji packte seinen Arm und drückte so fest zu, dass sein Freund sich schmerzerfüllt zusammenkrümmte. "Wir werden die Sache ein für alle Mal klären. Komm mit."

Koji zog ihn hinter sich her. Katsumi stemmte die Füße in den Boden, doch Koji war stärker, so dass er schließlich hilflos hinter ihm her taumelte.

"Laß los, du Spinner!" Katsumi versuchte erfolglos, sich aus Kojis Griff zu befreien. "Was soll denn das?!"

Verwunderte Blicke folgten den beiden, als Koji seinen Freund durch die Gänge zum Ausgang zerrte, doch keiner machte auch nur den Versuch, einzugreifen. Sie alle hatten viel zu viel Angst vor dem unberechenbaren Sänger.

Koji achtete nicht auf seinen Protest, sondern stieß ihn einfach in seinen Wagen. Katsumi landete unsanft auf der Rückbank. Rasch schloß Koji die Tür ab, dann stieg auch er ein und jagte in halsbrecherischem Tempo davon.


	10. Chapter 10

Das erste was Takasaka auffiel als er nach seiner unfreiwilligen Mittagspause zurückkehrte, waren die betretenen Gesichter der anwesenden Bandmitglieder.

"Was ist passiert?!"

Takafumi zuckte mit den Schultern und wickelte unbehaglich eine Haarsträhne um seinen Finger. "Wir wissen es nicht. Koji und Katsumi sind vorhin hier rausgestürmt und es schien ganz so, als würde Katsumi nicht freiwillig mitgehen. Sie schienen sich wieder gestritten zu haben."

Takasaka fühlte, wie ihm das Herz schwer wurde. Er hätte Katsumi niemals allein lassen dürfen. Dennoch würde es nichts nützen, jetzt den anderen alles zu erzählen. Das konnte er schon Katsumis wegen nicht tun und überhaupt, wer würde ihm glauben? Alle wußten doch, dass Koji nur Interesse an Izumi hatte.

"Vielleicht ist etwas mit Izumi", sagte er schließlich und stellte zufrieden fest, dass die anderen sich dieser Meinung anschlossen.

()()()

 

Koji lehnte rauchend an seinem Wagen. In der Ferne rauschte der Verkehr vorbei, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Wageninnere gerichtet. Leise wimmernde Laute drangen an seine Ohren und zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sein Freund aufgewacht war.

Mit einer lässigen Bewegung schnippte Koji seine Kippe in das hohe Gras des einsamen Rastplatzes und stieg ins Auto.

Katsumi lag nackt auf der Rückbank, die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Striemen und Blutergüssen übersät, während an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel eine dünne, mittlerweile getrocknete Blutspur hinablief.

Koji schüttelte seinen Freund vorsichtig und sah zu seiner Beruhigung, wie die Lider des Jungen zu flattern begannen. Kaum hatte er die Augen geöffnet, legte Koji ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihm aufzusehen.

"Du hättest mich nicht mit Hirose vergleichen sollen, Katsumi." Koji streichelte beruhigend über Katsumis zerzauste Haare. "Du hast mich jetzt verstanden, nicht wahr? Du wirst nie wieder von Hirose sprechen und du wirst mich nie wieder hintergehen."

"Ich habe dich nie betrogen." Flüsterte Katsumi so leise, dass Koji Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

"Nun, vielleicht habe ich wegen Izumi ein wenig überreagiert, aber laß es dir eine Lehre sein." Koji tätschelte aufmunternd seine Haare, dann zog er den wehrlosen Jungen in seine Arme und löste seine Fesseln, bevor er den Wagen nach Katsumis Kleidung abzusuchen begann.

()()()

 

Es dämmerte bereits, als Koji seinen Freund einfach mitten in der Stadt absetzte und davonbrauste. Katsumi starrte ihm noch einige Sekunden hinterher, nicht sicher ob sich freuen oder vor Angst schreien sollte, denn es ging ihm alles andere als gut.

Mit tränenden Augen sah er sich um und zu seiner Erleichterung erkannte er, dass er in der Nähe von Takasakas Wohnung war. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann war er zu Hause.

Katsumi stolperte durch die dunklen Straßen und ignorierte die seltsamen Blicke, die andere Passanten ihm zuwarfen. Krämpfe schüttelten seinen schmalen Körper, seine Haut brannte von den Schlägen, die Koji ihm verpaßt hatte.

Würgend blieb er stehen, hatte das Gefühl, sein Magen stülpe sich nach außen. Endlich ließen die Schmerzen so weit nach, dass er weitergehen konnte.

Als die nächste Schmerzwelle heranwogte klappte er stöhnend zusammen. Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis er weitergehen konnte.

()()()

 

Takasaka hatte es sich gerade auf seinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, da klingelte es heftig an seiner Tür. Seufzend stand er auf und öffnete.

"Katsumi!"

"Taka, bitte! Kann ich...kann ich...!" Takasaka erkannte den Jungen kaum wieder. Blutige Kratzer liefen durch sein Gesicht, an seinem Hemd fehlten sämtliche Knöpfe und dort wo seine Haut zu sehen war, prangten unzählige Blutergüsse. Die Hose war ebenfalls zerrissen und voller Flecken. "Ich möchte...bitte...kann ich reinkommen?!"

Takasaka konnte den Jungen gerade noch auffangen, als dieser ohnmächtig in seine Arme fiel. Erschrocken trug er ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Rasch legte er ihn auf dem Bett ab und öffnete hastig die Kleidung des Jungen.

Wie er bereits vermutet hatte, zogen sich die Verletzungen über Katsumis gesamten Körper. Takasaka schüttelte sich entsetzt. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was geschehen war.

"Katsumi!" Er streichelte vorsichtig über Katsumis weiche Haare und sah erleichtert, wie der Junge wieder zu sich kam.

"Was ist passiert?!"

"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden!" Takasaka wurde sich auf einmal bewußt, wie intim ihr Zusammensein war und lief knallrot an. Er wußte nicht, wohin er seinen Blick wenden sollte, alles war besser, als den halbnackten Jungen vor ihm zu betrachten.

"Entschuldige!" Katsumi richtete sich auf und zog sein Hemd über seiner Brust zusammen. Er mochte Takasaka viel zu sehr, um ihn unnötig in Verlegenheit zu bringen. "Ich wußte nicht, wo ich hin sollte...!" Seine Stimme erstarb. Er versuchte erfolglos, die Tränen hinunterzuschlucken, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen.

Takasaka handelte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben impulsiv. Er zog den zitternden Jungen in eine heftige Umarmung, drückte den schlanken Körper an sich und strich beruhigend über seine Haare.

Katsumi presste sein Gesicht gegen seine Brust und langsam ließen seine erstickten Schluchzer nach. Takasaka hielt ihn einfach fest, beruhigte ihn durch seine Nähe. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er unsinnige Koseworte murmelte und hielt entsetzt inne. Was zum Teufel tat er da?

Katsumi drückte sich immer noch an ihn und Takasaka war sich seiner Nähe mehr als bewußt. Dennoch wich er der Berührung nicht aus, obwohl ihm immer unbehaglicher wurde.

"Katsumi?! Was ist passiert?!" Gleich darauf hätte er sich für diese dumme Frage am liebsten geohrfeigt. Katsumi versteifte sich und rückte hastig von ihm ab. In seinen blauen Augen spiegelte sich reine Panik.

"Nichts!"

"Ich weiß von Koji!" Noch so ein dummer Satz! Takasaka wußte, er hätte besser den Mund gehalten, doch nun war es zu spät. Das Entsetzen in Katsumis Blick schnitt ihm ins Herz.

"Woher?!" Katsumi atmete einige Male tief ein und aus.

"Ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr du dich verändert hast in den letzten Wochen! Und vor ein paar Wochen, da hatte ich einige Unterlagen vergessen. Du und Koji...ich habe euch zusammen gesehen!" Takasaka wurde rot, als er an die Szene dachte, die er unfreiwillig mit angesehen hatte. Katsumi wurde ebenfalls rot.

"Ach so!" Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und stand auf. "Entschuldige die Störung! Es geht mir schon wieder besser! Ich denke, ich sollte gehen!"

Takasaka griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. "Katsumi, warte! Ich will nicht, dass du gehst! Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, ich habe nur Angst um dich!"

Der Junge sah ihn einige Sekunden traurig an, dann ließ er sich mit einem leisen Seufzer neben Takasaka nieder. "Ich dachte heute, er würde mich umbringen!"

Takasaka bemerkte, dass er immer noch Katsumis Hand hielt. Als er losließ, ertasteten seine Finger einige Unebenheiten. Er sah genauer hin.

"Was ist das denn?!" Er starrte auf die roten Striemen, die Katsumis Handgelenke umspannten.

"Er hat mich festgebunden!" erklärte der Junge leise. Irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, darüber zu reden. Schon der Gedanke, dass Takasaka ihn und Koji gesehen hatte, reichte völlig aus, ihn vor Verlegenheit sterben zu lassen.

"Festge...?!" Takasaka war fassungslos.

Katsumi zog seine Hand zurück und verbarg seine Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Ich danke dir, Taka! Für alles, was du in der letzten Zeit für mich getan hast!" Er versuchte vergeblich, sein zerrissenes Hemd wieder zusammenzufügen. Schließlich gab er seufzend auf. "Ich muß nach Hause!"

Ohnmächtig fiel er in Takasakas Arme.

()()()

 

Einige Minuten kämpfte Takasaka mit widerstreitenden Gefühlen, doch dann riß er sich zusammen und klopfte drei Wohnungen weiter bei einem seiner Nachbarn. Dieser war Arzt und konnte Katsumi vielleicht helfen. Der Junge war immer noch nicht wieder zu sich gekommen und das machte Takasaka Angst.

Der Arzt befahl Takasaka draußen zu warten und schloß sich im Schlafzimmer ein. Als er nach langen Minuten wieder heraus kam, war seine Miene finster.

"Wie geht es ihm?!" Takasaka war immer nervöser geworden und schluckte hastig einige seiner Pillen.

"Den Umständen entsprechend!", entgegnete der Arzt mit eisiger Stimme. "Wissen Sie, dass Sie dafür im Gefängnis landen können?!"

"Ja, nein! Doch, das weiß ich!" Erst langsam kam Takasaka zu Bewußtsein, dass der Arzt ihn im Verdacht hatte, über Katsumi hergefallen zu sein. Hysterisch wedelte er mit den Händen. "Nein, ich war das nicht! Ich habe ihn nicht angefaßt! Er war schon in diesem Zustand, ich meine er wollte meine Hilfe...!"

Der Blick des Arztes wurde immer kälter. Takasaka gab es auf. Er machte alles nur noch schlimmer. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und ein benommener Katsumi taumelte auf den Flur.

"Taka-chan?! Ich fühle mich nicht wohl!" Er stolperte und fiel in die Arme seines Freundes. Dieser sah den Arzt erschrocken an.

"Was hat er denn?!"

"Er müßte eigentlich in ein Krankenhaus!" Der Arzt wies auf das Bett und Takasaka trug den Jungen rasch wieder in sein Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig legte er ihn ab.

"Nein! Kein Krankenhaus!" Katsumi griff nach der Hand seines Freundes und umklammerte sie heftig. "Bitte, laß das nicht zu! Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand mich so sieht!"

"Es wäre aber besser für dich!" Der Arzt machte Takasaka ein Zeichen und dieser verließ trotz Katsumis Protest das Zimmer. Als die Tür einrastete, setzte der Arzt sich neben das Bett. "Hör zu, mein Junge! Er hat dich wirklich schlimm zugerichtet! Weißt du, was alles hätte passieren können?! Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht!"

Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. "Wie ist das denn geschehen?!"

Katsumi biß sich auf die Lippen, unentschlossen, ob er sich dem Fremden anvertrauen konnte.

"Ich habe dich behandelt, soweit ich es vermochte! Hör auf meinen Rat! Geh in ein Krankenhaus und dann zeig den Bastard an!"

Katsumi sah ihn erschrocken an. "Das kann ich nicht!"

"Natürlich kannst du das! Ich kann dich auf der Stelle mitnehmen! Er wird es nicht wagen, dich noch einmal anzurühren, solange ich in der Nähe bin!"

In diesem Augenblick verstand Katsumi, dass der Arzt Takasaka im Verdacht hatte. "Nein! Sie irren sich! Taka-chan hat nichts damit zu tun! Ich bin doch nur zu ihm geflüchtet, weil ich nicht wußte, wo ich hinsollte! Ich habe niemanden sonst, dem ich das hätte anvertrauen können!"

"Du brauchst ihn nicht zu schützen!"

"Das tue ich doch gar nicht! Er war es wirklich nicht!" Katsumi richtete sich mühsam auf. "Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie getan haben, aber ich möchte niemanden anzeigen. Und ins Krankenhaus gehe ich auch nicht!"

Der Arzt seufzte. "Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust, Junge! wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin in Wohnung 423. Das ist nur ein paar Türen weiter!"

"Ja. Danke." Katsumi verfolgte unruhig den Abgang des Arztes. Hoffentlich kam der Mann nicht auf die Idee, Takasaka anzuzeigen.

Auf dem Flur wartete Takasaka voller Unruhe. Er kam nicht dazu, dem Arzt seinen Dank auszusprechen. Der Mann wischte seine Worte mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung beiseite und reichte ihm ein Rezept.

"Hier. Besorgen Sie diese Medikamente." Er warf Takasaka einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Ich werde den Jungen im Auge behalten. Wenn Sie so etwas noch einmal versuchen, zeige ich Sie an! Verlassen Sie sich darauf!"

Takasaka schloß die Tür hinter seinem aufgebrachten Nachbar und lehnte sich müde dagegen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass seine Schwierigkeiten gerade erst angefangen hatten.


	11. Chapter 11

Langsam blätterte Koji die vor ihm liegende Zeitung durch, beinahe furchtsam nach einer Meldung suchen, die vom Tod seines Freundes berichten würde.

Er machte sich heftige Vorwürfe, dass er Katsumi einfach auf die Strasse geworfen hatte, nachdem... Stöhnend vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen.

Wieso nur machte er immer alles falsch? Katsumi war sein bester Freund, hatte ihm immer geholfen und sich schützend vor ihn und Izumi gestellt, hatte seine Skandale vertuscht und wie hatte er es ihm zurückgezahlt? Seit Wochen unterdrückte er den Jungen und vergewaltigte ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.

Katsumi hatte ihn einmal nach dem Grund gefragt. Doch Koji wusste keine Antwort darauf. Weder damals noch heute. Er konnte es einfach nicht erklären, konnte einfach nicht sagen wo dieser Drang herkam, Katsumi besitzen zu wollen. Dieses Gefühl hatte er bisher nur bei Izumi verspürt und das Izumi dieses Gefühl in ihm auslöste hatte er stets als etwas Besonderes angesehen. Doch jetzt war alles anders.

Er liebte Izumi, doch auch Katsumi bedeutete ihm viel. Grübelnd blätterte er weiter durch die Zeitung. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, warum er auf einmal so viel für Katsumi fühlte, wusste er nun zumindest, was er wollte. Er würde weder auf Izumi noch auf Katsumi verzichten. Er wollte beide.

()()()

 

Katsumi öffnete die Augen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder fest zusammenzupressen. Das Licht schmerzte in seinen Augen. Als er sie schließlich wieder aufmachte, stellte er fest, dass er sich in einem Zimmer befand, welches ihm zunächst völlig unbekannt vorkam.

Erst nach und nach kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück und ihm fiel wieder ein, was am Tag zuvor geschehen war. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Er lag in einem großen Bett, fürsorglich bis zum Hals zugedeckt. Seine Kleider lagen sorgfältig gefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

"Endlich, du bist aufgewacht!"

Katsumi schrak zusammen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er den älteren Mann an, der im Türrahmen stand und ihn freundlich lächelnd betrachtete. "Ich bin Akito Takeishi. Ich wohne nebenan."

Der Mann trat an sein Bett und griff nach seinem Handgelenk um ihm den Puls zu messen, doch Katsumi entzog sich ihm rasch. Takeishi sah die plötzliche Angst in den Augen des Jungen und machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung. "Ich bin Arzt. Wir haben uns gestern schon kennengelernt. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran?"

Katsumi schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf und ließ den Mann gewähren. "Ich habe gestern abend deine Verletzungen behandelt. Wir hätten dich beinahe verloren, weißt du das?"

Katsumi fand endlich seine Stimme wieder. "Nein...ich erinnere mich an gar nichts. Ich...ich muss jetzt gehen!" Er wollte aufstehen, doch kaum hatte er sich aufgesetzt, drehte sich alles um ihn herum und er sank mit einem gequälten Stöhnen wieder in die Kissen.

"Es ist noch zu früh! Du darfst nicht aufstehen!" Takeishi eilte besorgt auf ihn zu. "Du brauchst sehr viel Ruhe!"

"Dafür habe ich keine Zeit!" Katsumi schloß müde die Augen. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. "Ich muss zur Arbeit!"

"Du redest Unsinn, Junge." Takeishi klang ernsthaft verärgert. "Sei froh, dass du noch lebst! Sag mir wo du arbeitest und ich rufe an und entschuldige dich."

"Nein! Niemand darf erfahren, was geschehen ist!" Katsumi schlug seine Hand beiseite und versuchte noch einmal vergeblich, sich aufzusetzen. Seufzend half Takeishi ihm dabei.

"Warum willst du dieses Schwein nicht anzeigen?" Takeishi schüttelte die Kissen auf, bevor er Katsumi langsam zurücksinken ließ. "Ich habe schon viel in meinem Leben als Arzt gesehen, aber so wie er dich gestern zugerichtet hat...er hat sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, dich umzubringen! Dabei ist er so ein ruhiger Mensch. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er so ein Perverser ist!"

"Taka-chan ist kein Perverser! Es ist nicht seine Schuld!"

Der Arzt musterte ihn nachdenklich. Dann beugte er sich vor und streichelte dem Jungen sanft über die Haare. "Hör zu, du hast keinerlei Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist! Sobald es dir etwas besser geht, werde ich die Polizei anrufen, dann kannst du deine Anzeige aufgeben!"

"NEIN!" Katsumi fasste seine Hand und sah ihn flehend an. "Ich erinnere mich wieder. Gestern schon haben Sie mir gesagt, ich solle Taka-chan anzeigen, aber er war es wirklich nicht! Taka-chan würde mir niemals so etwas antun!"

Takeishi schnaubte verächtlich. "Du brauchst keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Ich könnte für dich aussagen, wenn du es willst."

"Das ist nicht nötig!" Katsumi klang mittlerweile ziemlich aufgebracht und der Arzt lächelte traurig.

"Liebst du ihn so sehr?"

Katsumi wollte zuerst den Kopf schütteln, doch dann sagte er sich, dass es absolut keinen Sinn hatte, mit diesem sturen Arzt herumzustreiten. "Ja, ich liebe Taka-chan. Mehr als ich jemals ihm gegenüber zugeben würde." Als er es aussprach erkannte Katsumi mit Entsetzen, dass es die Wahrheit war. Eine Wahrheit, der er sich noch nie gestellt hatte, die aber umso schrecklicher war, da sie sich für ihn nie erfüllen würde. Koji würde immer zwischen ihnen stehen.

"Ich komme später wieder. Versuch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen!" Takeishi spürte, dass der Junge völlig durcheinander war und beschloss, ihm erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen. Als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog, umklammerte er in seiner Tasche die Visitenkarte, die er aus der Jacke des Jungen genommen hatte.

()()()

 

"Takasaka, warte! Hast du etwas von Katsumi gehört?!"

Der Manager betrachtete Koji ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Koji. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo er ist. Ich werde mal seinen Vater anrufen und fragen. Vielleicht ist er dort."

Koji nickte abwesend und verschwand wieder im Studio. Takasaka sah ihm mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach und fragte sich selbst, seit wann er so gekonnt lügen konnte.


	12. Chapter 12

Katsumi hörte, wie Takasaka die Haustür hinter sich zudrückte und schloß rasch die Augen, um nicht mit seinem Freund sprechen zu müssen. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er nach all dem, was geschehen war, Takasaka jemals wieder in die Augen sehen musste, ließ ihn schaudern.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich leise und vorsichtige Schritte näherten sich dem Bett. Katsumi hielt beinahe den Atem an, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. Einfach ruhig weiter atmen, ein, aus, ein – eine warme Hand berührte flüchtig seine Wange.

"Katsumi?"

Als er nicht antwortete, spürte er deutlich Takasakas Finger in seinen Haaren, die sanft die zerzausten Strähnen glattstrichen, dann entfernten sich die Schritte wieder und Katsumi war allein.

()()()

 

"Verdammt!"

Glas zersplitterte an der Wand, als Koji sein Whiskeyglas dagegen schleuderte und mit einem genervten Stöhnen auf das hinter ihm stehende Sofa sank. Er machte sich Sorgen. Katsumi schien wie von Erdboden verschluckt und die Angst, seinen Freund nie wieder zu sehen, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

"Koji?!"

"Was?!" Der Rocksänger fuhr herum, die Whiskeyflasche wurfbereit in der Hand. Izumi lehnte ihm Türrahmen, in seinen Augen spiegelten sich Sorge und Verwirrung. Als er die Flasche sah, trat er rasch einige Schritte zurück.

"Entschuldige." Koji stellte die Flasche beiseite und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

"Was ist denn los?!" Izumi trat langsam näher nicht sicher, wie der andere reagieren würde. Irgendwie entfremdete Koji sich immer mehr von ihm und es schien nichts zu geben, was er dagegen tun konnte.

"Es ist nichts." Koji zog seinen Freund neben sich auf die Couch und drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf. Langsam schoben seine Hände sich unter Izumis Hemd und begannen eine neugierige Reise über die weiche Haut auf Izumis Rücken.

"Koji, nicht. Deswegen bin ich nicht...ahh...deswegen bin ich nicht hierher gekommen!" Energisch schob Izumi den Sänger von sich und richtete rasch seine Kleidung. "Wir müssen reden. Du bist so anders in der letzten Zeit und das macht mir Sorgen!"

Stöhnend vergrub Koji sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Es ist nichts, Izumi. Wirklich. Ich habe nur Stress."

Izumi zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ach? Sonst bist du nie so seltsam wenn du Stress hast. Bist du sicher, das dein verändertes Verhalten keinen anderen Grund hat?"

"Ganz sicher, Izumi." Koji beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Freund auf den Mund. Dieser verzog das Gesicht und stieß den Sänger von sich.

"Du stinkst nach Alkohol." Izumi sprang auf. Er war bereits an der Tür, ehe Koji sich soweit gefangen hatte, das er fragen konnte: "Wo willst du hin? Es ist noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr!"

"Ich habe jetzt Training. Bin heute Mittag zurück. Warte nicht auf mich."

Kaum war die Tür hinter dem Fußballer zugefallen, griff Koji nach der Whiskeyflasche.

()()()

 

Koji Nanjo. Der Rocksänger.

Takeishi drehte die Visitenkarte, die er Katsumi entwendet hatte, ruhelos hin und her. Sollte er anrufen? Wenn ja, was sollte er sagen? Konnte er überhaupt sicher sein, dass der berühmte Rockstar Koji Nanjo Katsumi kannte? Vielleicht hatte der Junge die Karte irgendwo gefunden.

Er griff nach den Hörer, doch auf einmal kamen ihm Zweifel. Was war, wenn Katsumi die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Was war, wenn nicht Takasaka derjenige war, der ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Er konnte unter Umständen mit seiner Einmischung alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Kurz entschlossen nahm er den Hörer in die Hand und wählte die Nummer, die auf der Karte angegeben war.

()()()

 

"Ich bin wieder da!"

Izumi warf die Tür hinter sich zu und wartete einige Sekunden. Als sich nichts rührte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Freund.

Koji lag schlafend auf dem Sofa im Studio, fast genauso, wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Nur das nun neben ihm eine leere Whiskeyflasche stand. Eine zweite war bereits angebrochen und mit Izumi presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander.

Dieser verdammte Idiot! Irgendwann würde er sich noch zu Tode saufen! Izumi sammelte die Flaschen ein und machte sich mit seiner Last auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.

Als das Telefon klingelte, stieß er ein unterdrücktes Fluchen aus. Er hatte beide Hände voll. Eilig stellte er alles ab, doch bevor er den Hörer abnehmen konnte, hatte es auch schon aufgehört. Mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken setzte er seinen vorherigen Weg fort. Wenn es wirklich wichtig war, würde derjenige noch einmal anrufen.

()()()

 

Takeishi wusste nicht, ob er glücklich oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Es schien niemand da zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er es später noch einmal versuchen.

Er wollte doch nur helfen. Seine Gewissensbisse wurden dadurch nicht kleiner. Richtig oder falsch? Wenn er nur wüßte, was er tun sollte.

()()()

 

Izumi beseitigte gerade die letzten Reste seines Abendessens, als ein lautes Stöhnen aus dem Studio herüber drang. Anscheinend war die Schnapsdrossel wieder zu sich gekommen. Er betrat den Raum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Koji hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Boden, mit klammen Fingern eine neue Flasche umklammernd und dennoch zum ersten Mal wie ein kleines Kind wirkend. Doch das erschütterndste waren seine bebenden Schultern, die erstickten Laute, die eigentlich nur eines bedeuten konnten.

"Koji?" Izumi kniete sich neben seinem Freund auf den Boden und versuchte, ihm die Flasche aus den Fingern zu winden. Plötzlich hielt er erschrocken inne. "Weinst du?"

Koji schüttelte den Kopf und überließ seinem Freund die Flasche. "Ich bin nur...ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

"Koji, was ist los?" Izumi musterte ihn besorgt und auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke. "Ist etwas mit Katsumi?"

Erschrocken sah Koji auf. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Weil ich mir keinen anderen Grund vorstellen könnte, aus dem du so durcheinander sein könntest. Was ist denn passiert?"

Der Sänger ließ müde den Kopf sinken. Auf einmal schien es ihm eine gute Idee zu sein, Izumi wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit mitzuteilen. Wenn er es jetzt geschickt anstellte, gelang es ihm vielleicht, Izumi ‚seine‘ Version der Geschichte beizubringen, bevor er aufflog und alles riskierte, was ihm etwas bedeutete.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich im Augenblick aufhält. Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat mich einfach nicht an sich herangelassen. Ich habe es wirklich versucht und dann...dann bin ich...da er nichts erzählen wollte..."

"Laß mich raten. Du bist ausgerastet."

Koji warf ihm einen kalkuliert betretenen Blick zu und Izumi schloß seufzend die Augen. "Du hast ihn doch nicht geschlagen?"

"Natürlich nicht! Aber...ich habe ihn angeschrien und ein paar sehr häßliche Sachen zu ihm gesagt." Koji unterbrach sich, als er einen wütenden Blick von seinem Freund auffing und beeilte sich, weiter zu sprechen. "Ich wollte mich aussprechen und dachte, es wäre besser, dies irgendwo in Ruhe zu tun. Er wollte nicht mitkommen und da habe ich ihn aus dem Studio gezerrt. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn damit erschreckt, aber ich habe es nur gut gemeint. Aber er wollte nicht hören, er ist einfach davongelaufen."

"Und du weißt nicht, wohin."

"Nein. Ich habe einfach nur Angst um ihn, Izumi."

Izumi runzelte mißtrauisch die Stirn. "Du bist doch sonst nicht so besorgt. Da muss noch mehr sein."

Koji seufzte kaum hörbar. Jetzt oder nie. Jetzt konnte er endgültig die Weichen für Izumis späteres Verhalten stellen. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Izumi sich Sorgen um Katsumi machte und darüber sein eigenes merkwürdiges Verhalten vergaß. "Ich...es tut mir leid, Izumi. Ich weiß schon länger, dass etwas mit Katsumi nicht stimmt. Vor einigen Wochen da ist er nach Kyoto gefahren und da...da hat er versucht..."

"Was? Was hat er versucht?!"

"Er wollte sich umbringen."

"Umbr.....? Warum denn?!" Fassungslos starrte Izumi seinen Freund an.

Koji zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich auch nicht. Er will nicht reden. Nicht mit mir, nicht mit seinem Vater, nicht mit den Ärzten im Krankenhaus. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn auch in Ruhe lassen."

"Bist du übergeschnappt?! Er ist dein Freund! Du bist es ihm schuldig, dich um ihn zu sorgen!" Izumi zog den überraschten Sänger in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. "Du...nein, wir werden ihm helfen."

Während Koji seinen Freund festhielt gratulierte er sich selbst zu seiner gelungenen Vorstellung. Selbst wenn Katsumi und Izumi zusammentrafen, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Izumi den anderen wie eine Glucke umschwärmen würde, während Katsumis Angst vor ihm ihn daran hindern würde, Izumi die Wahrheit zu sagen.

()()()

 

Takeishi wählte noch einmal die Nummer des Rocksängers und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf das Freizeichen. Mehrere Stunden hatte er jetzt mit sich selbst gehadert und schließlich hatte er beschlossen, dass er die ganze Angelegenheit nicht auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Als endlich jemand abhob, räusperte er sich hastig.

"Spreche ich mit Koji Nanjo?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Koji ist nicht da." Izumi wickelte sich die Telefonschnur um den Finger, während er den Erklärungen des Mannes lauschte.

"Ich heiße Takeishi. Ich bin Arzt und behandele zur Zeit einen Jungen namens Katsumi Shibuya."

"Was?! Wie geht es ihm?!" Izumi umklammerte den Hörer so fest, dass das Plastik knackte.

"Es geht ihm soweit gut, aber ich mache mir Sorgen! Können Sie herkommen?!"

"Natürlich! Sagen Sie mir nur, wohin!"


	13. Chapter 13

Izumi musste sich eingestehen, dass er nervös war. Koji hatte er nicht erreichen können und jetzt stand er vor der Tür zu Takeishis Apartment und wartete darauf, eingelassen zu werden.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und der Arzt öffnete die Tür. "Takuto Izumi?"

Takuto nickte. Takeishi verbeugte sich kurz und hielt die Tür auf.

"Kommen Sie herein!"

Izumi streifte rasch die Schuhe ab und trat ein. Er folgte dem Mann ins Wohnzimmer.

Lange Zeit herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen, dann räusperte Izumi sich leise. Er dachte daran, was Koji ihm erzählt hatte und brauchte einfach Gewißheit. "Was ist denn überhaupt geschehen? Hat er...hat er versucht sich umzubringen?!"

Takeishi schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, dass nicht. Dieses Mal hat es jemand anderer versucht!"

"Was?!"

"Es tut mir leid, ich darf Ihnen nicht mehr sagen. Aber wenn Sie vielleicht mit Katsumi sprechen könnten? Es...geht ihm nicht besonders gut und ich mache mir Sorgen. Er ist bei meinem Nachbarn Takasaka." Takeishi sah, wie Izumi erstaunt blinzelte und schloß die richtigen Schlüsse. "Sie kennen ihn?"

"Ja, schon. Nicht besonders gut, aber... Können Sie mich zu Katsumi bringen?"

"Natürlich. Kommen Sie."

()()()

 

Katsumi schreckte aus dem leichten Schlummer hoch, in den er nach dem Mittagessen gefallen war und lauschte verwundert auf die leichten Schritte, die sich dem Schlafzimmer näherten. Für einen weiteren Besuch des Arztes war es noch zu früh und im übrigen klang dies, als wären es zwei...

"Hallo, Shibuya!" Izumi näherte sich dem Bett unbehaglich. Die Überraschung, die sich in den Augen des Jungen spiegelte, ließ ihn lächeln. "Was ist denn?! Erkennst du mich nicht mehr?!"

"Was machst du hier, Izumi?!"

"Takeishi hat mich angerufen. Er hat Kojis Visitenkarte in deiner Tasche gefunden. Koji war nicht da, deswegen bin ich gekommen."

"Das...das ist wirklich..." Katsumi konnte es nicht fassen. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er endlich glaubte, ein wenig Sicherheit gefunden zu haben, da musste dieser verdammte Arzt alles ruinieren. Izumi würde natürlich Koji berichten und dieser würde keine Zeit verlieren, sondern auf direktem Wege zu ihm kommen und dann... Bestürzt stellte er fest, dass er kurz davor stand, in Tränen auszubrechen. Warum war das Schicksal immer gegen ihn?

"Koji hat mir alles erzählt!"

"Wie bitte?!" Katsumi schreckte panisch aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte Izumi mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Der Fußballer nahm neben dem Bett Platz und nahm Katsumis Hand in seine. "Ich will dir helfen!"

"Du...du...willst...?" Katsumi begriff es nicht. Wie konnte Izumi dermaßen ruhig bleiben? Warum war er nicht völlig am Ende, nachdem er von Kojis Verhalten...

"Koji hat mir erzählt, dass du dich umbringen wolltest. Und nachdem ich die Blutergüsse gesehen habe, kann ich mir auch vorstellen, warum. Katsumi, rede mit uns! Lass dir von uns helfen!"

"Das kannst du nicht!" Katsumi entzog sich rasch Izumis Berührung. Tiefe Verbitterung machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Natürlich hatte Koji nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, dieses verlogene Schwein würde auch nur Ansatzweise Verantwortung für seine Taten übernehmen? "Ich war dumm genug, mich nicht zu wehren, als es das erste Mal passierte. Und jetzt ist es zu spät. Er wird mich nie wieder gehen lassen."

Erst als Izumi ihm antwortete, fiel Katsumi auf, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Katsumi! Es ist nicht richtig!" Izumi griff wieder nach seiner Hand. "Wer ist es? Es ist Takasaka, nicht wahr? Er darf mit solch einem Verhalten nicht ungestraft davonkommen!"

"Du nicht auch noch!" Katsumi verdrehte genervt die Augen, für einen Augenblick seine Verzweiflung vergessend. "Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Es war ‚nicht‘ Takasaka! Taka-chan war nur der einzige, zu dem ich gehen konnte, nachdem...nachdem..."

Izumi seufzte. "Wer war es dann? Der Arzt..."

"Der Arzt kann mich mal!" Katsumi hatte endgültig genug. "Er glaubt, es sei Taka-chan gewesen, weil ich in seiner Wohnung bin! Aber das ist Unsinn! Ich habe mich hierher geflüchtet, weil ich nicht wusste, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte! Ich wäre beinahe gestorben, Izumi. Wenn Taka nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich tot!"

"Ich werde mit Koji sprechen. Er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir dich zu uns holen. Da bist du sicher." Izumi stand auf. "Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen!"

"Was soll das heißen? Zu euch holen? Nein! Ich bin glücklich hier!" Katsumi wollte Izumi festhalten, doch dieser war bereits an der Tür. Ohne auf Katsumis Protest zu achten, schloß er die Tür hinter sich und wandte sich an den geduldig wartenden Arzt.

"Ich möchte ihn mitnehmen! Geht das?!"

"Nun, ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn er noch ein paar Tage ruhig liegenbleibt! Ich will ihn im Augenblick nicht bewegen, aber dann können Sie ihn ruhig mitnehmen! Ich denke, es wird ihm guttun, bei seinen Freunden zu sein. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn!"

"Vielen Dank!" Izumi lächelte schwach. "Ich fürchte nur, er wird nicht freiwillig mit mir kommen! Können Sie ihn vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass ich es nur gut meine?!"

Takeishi seufzte ebenfalls. "Ich versuche schon seit Tagen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er im Krankenhaus besser aufgehoben ist, als hier bei diesem...Mann. Bisher war ich nicht erfolgreich, aber ich werde es weiter versuchen."

()()()

 

"Taka-chan...bitte...ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Katsumi klammerte sich an den überraschten Manager, der gerade erst nach Hause gekommen war und noch nicht einmal die Chance gehabt hatte, seine Aktentasche beiseite zu stellen.

"Was ist denn passiert?!"

"Izumi war hier! Dieser verrückte Arzt hat ihn angerufen und jetzt wird Koji auch bald hierher kommen und dann wird alles wieder von vorne beginnen. Bitte, lass das nicht zu, Taka-chan! Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann es nicht noch einmal ertragen!" Katsumi fühlte, wie Takasaka ihn fest in die Arme nahm und drückte sich dicht an ihn heran. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so geborgen gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick und er wollte dieses Gefühl auf gar keinen Fall wieder verlieren.

"Shhh, nicht weinen." Takasaka ertappte sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung dabei, wie er dem völlig aufgelösten Jungen beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte. Eine seiner Hände fand langsam den Weg zu Katsumis Haaren und genoß das Gefühl die seidigen Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen.

Erschrocken riß er seine Hände zurück, überzeugt, dass er Katsumi mit seinem Verhalten erschreckt hatte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung griff Katsumi nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Taka-chan. Und ich muss es jetzt tun, bevor ich den Mut verliere." Katsumi atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann sagte er leise: "Es hat lange gedauert, aber jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Ich liebe dich, Taka-chan."

Dann stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den verdutzten Mann sanft auf den Mund.


	14. Chapter 14

Langsam löste Katsumi sich von Takasaka und trat einen Schritt zurück. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen, doch er wagte es nicht, den anderen anzusehen. Viel zu deutlich war die Botschaft gewesen, die er aus Takasakas steifer Haltung hatte herauslesen können. Er war dem anderen zu nahe getreten. Schlimmer noch, hatte ihn vermutlich erschreckt und durch diesen Kuss ihre Freundschaft unwiederbringlich zerstört.

"Entschuldige...", murmelte er leise und wandte den Kopf ab. Takasaka sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr dessen Ablehnung ihn verletzte. Wenn er vielleicht so tat, als sei es ein Scherz gewesen...

"Katsumi." Takasaka kehrte langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück, aus der Katsumis Kuss ihn gerissen hatte und suchte einen Blick auf den zerknirschten Jungen zu erhaschen. Als es ihm schließlich gelang, erschrak er vor der Hoffnungslosigkeit in den blauen Augen seines Freundes.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...du hast mich überrascht..." Takasaka sah, dass seine Worte die ganze Angelegenheit noch verschlimmerten. Katsumi konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Mit fest zusammengepreßten Lippen wandte er sich zur Flucht.

"Katsumi!" Takasaka faßte nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. Der Junge reagierte nicht. Diesmal eindringlicher, drehte Takasaka seinen Freund zu sich um und legte ihm die Hand unter das Kinn. Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang er ihn aufzusehen. Als er die Tränen sah, wurde ihm schwer ums Herz.

"Entschuldige, Taka-chan. Ich...ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten!" flüsterte Katsumi leise und machte einen neuerlichen Versuch sich loszureißen. Doch Takasaka verstärkte seinen Griff. Er war völlig durcheinander. Nie zuvor hatte er daran gedacht, in Katsumi mehr zu sehen, als einen guten Freund und nun bot der Junge ihm auf einmal so viel mehr an. Mehr, als er vielleicht geben konnte. Er war gerade erst auf brutalste Art und Weise mißbraucht worden und Takasaka bezweifelte, dass er sich über seine Gefühle wirklich im Klaren war. Takasaka war der erste gewesen, der ihm nach langer Zeit Verständnis und Fürsorge entgegenbrachte und es war nur natürlich, dass Katsumi glaubte, in ihn verliebt zu sein. Andererseits...was war, wenn es stimmte? Wenn Katsumi ihn wirklich liebte? Hatte er dann das Recht, den Jungen einfach von sich zu stoßen und durch seine Ablehnung noch mehr zu verletzen? Und was fühlte er überhaupt für seinen langjährigen Freund? Freundschaft natürlich und Mitgefühl und...seine Bedenken auf einen Schlag über Bord werfend entschloss Takasaka sich, einmal in seinem Leben etwas spontanes zu tun. Mit einem letzten entschlossenen Einatmen beugte er sich vor und umfing Katsumis weiche Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Katsumi!" Nach endlich wirkenden Sekunden schob Takasaka den widerstrebenden Jungen von sich und sah zu seinem Erstaunen Tränen in den ausdrucksvollen Augen schimmern. "Was hast du denn? Ich dachte...?"

"Willst du mich denn nicht? Ich dachte..." Katsumi verbarg sein Gesicht in Takasaka Hemd und der ältere Mann konnte für lange Minuten nichts weiter tun, als hilflos über dessen weiche Haare zu streicheln.

"Natürlich will ich dich, Dummerchen! Aber es ist doch noch viel zu früh! Du bist noch lange nicht gesund! Wenn wir jetzt miteinander schlafen, dann würde ich dich verletzten und das könnte ich niemals. Dafür bedeutest du mir zu viel!"

Langsam hob Katsumi den Kopf und Takasaka sah zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er immer noch weinte. Panisch begann er, die Tränen abzuwischen, doch Katsumi schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

"Du hast recht, Taka-chan! Ich bin ein Dummkopf, aber ich wollte doch nur...wollte dir doch nur alles geben, was ich habe."

"Das brauchst du nicht." Takasaka küsste ihn noch einmal sanft auf die bebenden Lippen, dann strich er sanft einige Haarsträhnen zurück, die dem Jungen ins Gesicht gefallen waren. "Wenn du bereit bist, dann werden wir zusammen sein und bis dahin bin ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, weil du mich liebst. Versuch nicht, mir mehr zu geben, als du im Augenblick geben ‚kannst‘. Ich kann warten."

Bei diesen Worten liefen Katsumis Tränen um so zahlreicher und der besorgte Ausdruck in Takasakas Augen nahm immer mehr zu. Schließlich nahm der Junge seine Hand und presste sie an seine Lippen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Taka-chan! Ich bin doch nur glücklich!" Katsumi warf ihm die Arme um den Hals und wieder suchten seine Lippen nach denen seines Freundes. "Bitte, halt mich einfach nur fest. Lass mich nie wieder los, Taka-chan!"

Takasaka merkte, wie er von einer Verwirrung in die nächste stürzte, doch es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Dennoch gab es da noch eine Sache, die er unbedingt wissen musste.

"Katsumi...warum ich? Ich kann dir nichts bieten außer ein alten Mann, der ein nervliches Wrack ist! Du könntest jeden haben, den du nur willst..."

Nun war es an Katsumi, dem Manager einen Finger auf den Mund zu legen und so seinen Redefluss zu unterbrechen. "Nicht...ich will nicht, dass du dich so klein machst! Du bist wundervoll. Du bist alles, war ich jemals wollte!"

"Katsumi, ich..." Noch einmal hörte Takasaka in sich hinein und diesmal hatte er keine Angst mehr vor seinen Gefühlen. "Ich liebe dich auch!"

Katsumi schloß die Augen, tiefe Erleichterung in seinem Herzen. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut werden, vielleicht konnte auch er glücklich sein. Sein Kopf sank an Takasakas Brust und endlich ließ die Anspannung nach, die ihn den ganzen Tag gequält hatte und sein erschöpfter Körper gab nach. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er fest eingeschlafen. Er merkte nicht mehr, wie Takasaka ihn auf die Arme nahm und ins Schlafzimmer trug.  
()()()

 

"Setzen Sie sich doch!"

Koji kam der Aufforderung rasch nach und ließ sich auf einem der weich gepolsterten Stühle nieder, die vor dem Schreibtisch von Shibuya senior aufgestellt worden waren. Der Arzt lehnte sich erwartungsvoll in seinem Drehsessel zurück und musterte den Rocksänger vor ihm nachdenklich. Koji hatte sich nicht im geringsten verändert. Immer noch schien er eine alles überschattende Arroganz auszustrahlen, die seine Mitmenschen fast erstickte.

"Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

"Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie mir sagen können, wo Katsumi sich zur Zeit gerade aufhält. Ich suche ihn seit mehreren Tagen und allmählich mache ich mir schreckliche Sorgen um ihn. Besonders seit..." An dieser Stelle brach Koji ab und wartete, ob der Arzt auf seinen Köder eingehen würde. Er hatte richtig kalkuliert, wie die nächsten Worte seines Gegenübers bewiesen.

"Sie wissen über alles Bescheid?" Shibuya schien auf einmal sehr verlegen. Auf seinen Wangen bildeten sich kleine rote Flecken. Das Thema war ihm augenscheinlich mehr als peinlich.

"Ich habe ihn gefunden...in Kyoto meine ich. Ich bin ihm damals gefolgt, weil er sich schon Tage zuvor sehr merkwürdig verhalten hatte und dann erinnerte ich mich an Ihr Sommerhaus...es war pures Glück."

"Allerdings", murmelte Shibuya leise, immer noch sichtlich unangenehm berührt von den Vorkommnissen, die so unvermittelt zur Sprache gekommen waren. "Wären Sie nicht gewesen, Katsumi wäre jetzt tot. Ich werde Ihnen ewig dankbar für Ihre Hilfe sein."

"Aber ich kam zu spät, um..." Koji stieß einen verzweifelten Seufzer aus und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Als er wieder aufsah, schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen. "Ich war zu spät, um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Wenn ich nur eher da gewesen wäre..."

"Sie konnten es nicht wissen. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe! Sie haben mehr als genug getan!" Shibuya stützte die Hände auf die Schreibtischplatte und beugte sich alarmiert vor, Schrecken und Panik vermischten sich in seinem Blick. "Einen Augenblick! Sagten Sie gerade, Sie wüßten nicht, wo Katsumi sich aufhält? Ist er verschwunden?"

"Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen dürfen!" Koji gab dem Arzt eine rasche Schilderung der Ereignisse, so wie er sie auch Izumi gegeben hatte. Als er gerade erneut nach Katsumis möglichem Verbleib fragen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte!"

Als er nach einigen Minuten auflegte, sah er den älteren Mann verwirrt an. "Dies war Izumi. Er hat Katsumi gefunden. Er ist bei Takasaka."

"Ein Glück." Shibuya sprang auf und nahm seinen Mantel. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah die Fassungslosigkeit in Kojis Blick, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte. "Kommen Sie? Ich möchte zu Katsumi. Sie wissen doch sicherlich, wo Takasaka wohnt."

"Natürlich." Koji hatte keine andere Wahl, als dem Mann zähneknirschend zu seinem Wagen zu folgen.  
()()()

 

Izumi legte den Hörer auf und wandte sich zu Takeishi um, der gerade mit zwei Tassen Kaffee aus der Küche zurückkehrte.

"Haben Sie jemanden erreicht?" Der Arzt plazierte eine der Tassen vor Izumi und setzte sich seinem Besucher dann gegenüber.

"Ja, Koji wird bald hier sein. Wenn jemand Katsumi davon überzeugen kann, Takasaka zu verlassen, dann er. Sie sind seit ihrer Schulzeit die besten Freunde."

"Ich hoffe, Sie haben recht. Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum der Junge sich so sehr an diesen Mann klammert. Solche Verletzungen habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Es war ganz so, als hätte er völlig den Verstand verloren und die feste Absicht gehabt, seinem Opfer so viel Schaden wie möglich zuzufügen." Immer noch erschüttert nippte Takeishi an seinem Kaffee und sah kurz aus dem Fenster. "Katsumi tut mir so furchtbar leid, aber wenn er Takasaka nicht verlassen will, können wir ihn nicht gewaltsam von ihm fort holen. Er müßte ihn anzeigen, aber das will er nicht."

"Ich bin sicher, Koji kann uns helfen. Er wird die ganze Sache regeln, machen Sie sich da bitte keine Sorgen." Izumi wollte gerade seine Tasse an die Lippen setzen, da klingelte es Sturm. "Das ist wahrscheinlich Koji."

"Ich mach auf." Takeishi ging zur Tür. Gleich darauf führte er Koji und einen älteren Mann herein, der Izumi vage bekannt vorkam, ohne das wusste, woher.

"Guten Tag, Sie hatten mich angerufen? Koji Nanjo." Takeishi schüttelte ihm die Hand und wandte sich dann seinem anderen Besucher zu, der sich ebenfalls rasch vorstellte.

"Dr. Shibuya?!" Fassungslos schüttelte er dem Arzt die Hand und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich kannte er den berühmten Chirurgen, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum er mitgekommen war. Ob er vielleicht der Hausarzt des Rocksängers war? Das würde seine Anwesenheit erklären.

"Sie haben meinen Sohn behandelt? Wie geht es ihm?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine Worte zu Takeishi durchdrangen, doch dann hielt es den Arzt nicht mehr. "Sie sind Katsumis Vater? Den Göttern sei dank! Sie werden ihn zur Vernunft bringen können, da bin ich ganz sicher!"

"Was ist denn überhaupt geschehen?!" Dr. Shibuya hob rasch die Hand, um seinen überschwenglichen Kollegen davon abzuhalten, weiterzureden.

"Ich habe Katsumi vor einigen Tagen behandelt, nachdem mein Nachbar Takasaka mich in seine Wohnung gerufen hatte. Es ging ihm gar nicht gut. Als ich ihn untersuchte, stellte ich fest, dass jemand ihn vergewaltigt hatte, und zwar auf brutalste Art und Weise. Es hätte ihn beinahe das Leben gekostet!"

Shibuya erbleichte, als er das hörte. Schon wieder. Irgendjemand hatte seinem Jungen zum wiederholten Mal weh getan und Katsumi war nicht zu ihm gekommen, sondern hatte sich einem Fremden anvertraut. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte ihn sehr.

"Ich habe ihn behandelt so gut ich es vermochte. In ein Krankenhaus wollte er nicht und Anzeige erstatten wollte er auch nicht. Jetzt hoffe ich einfach, dass Sie ihn zur Vernunft bringen können."

"Weiß man denn, wer es war?"

"Takasaka natürlich. Schließlich habe ich Katsumi in seiner Wohnung gefunden. Katsumi streitet natürlich ab, dass er etwas mit der ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun hat. Er behauptet immer noch, dass er den Mann liebt."

Während die beiden Ärzte weiter über Katsumis Zustand fachsimpelten, tastete Koji mit zitternden Händen nach seinen Zigaretten. Katsumi liebte Takasaka? Ohne zu fragen steckte er sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte tief. Takeishi sagte nichts, runzelte nur kurz die Stirn.

"Haben Sie schon die Polizei gerufen?!" unterbrach Shibuya seine Gedanken.

"Wie schon gesagt, Katsumi will es nicht. Deswegen hoffe ich, dass Sie ihn davon überzeugen können, seinen Freund der Polizei zu melden. Bei der Untersuchung konnte ich feststellen, dass er schon seit Monaten mißhandelt und vergewaltigt wird. Man muß sich das einmal vorstellen. Takasaka hat ihn völlig unter seinem Einfluß."

"Ich möchte meinen Sohn sehen!"

"Sicher! Ich zeige Ihnen Takasakas Apartment."  
()()()

 

Takasaka hielt den immer noch schlafenden Katsumi in seinen Armen und streichelte sanft über dessen Wange. So weich, so hübsch. Wieso hatte er es vorher nie gemerkt? All die kleinen Anspielungen, die der Junge ihm gegenüber hatte fallen lassen, hatten ihn immer in Verlegenheit gebracht. Jetzt wusste er auch warum. Weil er dessen Gefühle erwiderte und sich dies nie hatte eingestehen wollen.

"Ich liebe dich, Katsumi", flüsterte er leise und küsste den Jungen sanft auf die Stirn. Wie konnte jemand dieses wundervolle Geschöpf nur verletzen wollen? Früher hatte Takasaka Koji für seine Musik bewundert, doch mittlerweile war nur noch Haß übrig. Wenn er nur könnte, würde er Koji für alles bezahlen lassen, was er Katsumi angetan hatte.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es heftig. Takasaka löste sich vorsichtig von seinem Freund und tappte über den Flur. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte.

"Koji?!"

"Wo ist Katsumi?!" Koji hielt sich nicht lange mit Vorreden auf, als er schließlich Takasaka einfach beiseite stieß und in die Wohnung stürmte.


	15. Chapter 15

"HE! Was soll das? Was willst du hier?"

Takasaka tat sein Bestes, um Koji am Eintreten zu hindern, doch dieser schlug seine Hände einfach beiseite und rief nach Katsumi.

"Lass das! Verschwinde!" Takasaka war noch nie ein gewalttätiger Mann gewesen, doch der Anblick von Koji in seiner Wohnung und das Wissen darüber, was er Katsumi angetan hatte, reichte aus, ihn rot sehen zu lassen. Und so kam es, dass er sich Koji entgegenstellte und diesen erfolgreich zur Eingangstür zurückdrängte.

Überrascht von Takasakas ungewöhnlichem Verhalten, ließ Koji sich bis an die Türschwelle zurückdrängen, wo er mit dem nachfolgenden Izumi kollidierte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke füllte sich Takasakas kleine Wohnung mit wütenden Menschen, die alle nur das eine zu wollen schienen: Katsumi.

Dieser war durch den Tumult aufgewacht, doch als er Kojis Stimme erkannte, fühlte er panische Angst. Leise stand er auf und schlich zur Tür. Sollte er hinausgehen und dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten oder sollte er Takasaka im Stich lassen?

Nein. Takasaka liebte ihn. Er konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Und wenn er dafür Koji entgegentreten musste, dann sollte es eben so sein. Kurz entschlossen riß er die Tür auf und erstarrte ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich ihm darbot.

"Wo ist Katsumi?" Koji hatte Takasaka am Arm gefasst und schüttelte ihn ungehalten durch, während Izumi und Takeishi versuchten, den Rocksänger von weiteren Tätlichkeiten abzuhalten.

Katsumis Blick wanderte zu der einsamen Gestalt im Türrahmen und diesmal konnte er einen erstickten Aufschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Der Streit endete so abrupt, als hätte jemand den Stecker gezogen und alle Köpfe wandten sich in Katsumis Richtung.

Einige Sekunden lang sagte niemand etwas, dann räusperte der Junge sich leise. "Hallo, Vater. Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Katsumi." Dr. Shibuya betrat nun endgültig die Wohnung und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Natürlich! Es geht mir gut." Katsumis Blick streifte Koji und ein bitteres Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. "Zumindest bis eben noch."

"Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Katsumi", stellte sein Vater schließlich fest und trat auf seinen Sohn zu, doch Koji gelang es endlich, sich von Takasaka zu lösen und drängte nun ebenfalls auf Katsumi ein.

"Du mußt mitkommen, Katsumi. Wir können dich nicht hierlassen." Koji umfaßte Katsumis Oberarm mit festem Griff und zerrte an ihm. Takasaka stieß ein wütendes Zischen aus und der Rocksänger erstarrte. Ungläubig sah er seinen Manager an, der hinter Katsumi trat und den Jungen in die Arme nahm.

"Was...was bedeutet das?" stammelte Koji schließlich fassungslos, als er die Vertrautheit registrierte, mit der Katsumi sich in Takasakas Arme schmiegte.

"Ganz einfach. Taka und ich, wir lieben uns!" entgegnete Katsumi trotzig und auf einmal schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Niemand rührte sich, keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort.

Endlich gelang es Katsumis Vater, sich so weit zu fassen, dass er seinem die Hand entgegenstrecken konnte. "Bitte Katsumi. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

"In Ordnung, Vater." Katsumi löste sich behutsam aus Takasakas Armen und öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. "Kommst du?"

Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu.  
()()()

 

"Setz dich, Katsumi."

Katsumi warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Der Ältere musterte die zerwühlten Kissen mit mißbilligend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, bevor er sich neben seinen Sohn setzte und diesen durchdringend musterte.

"Weißt du, warum ich hier bin, Katsumi? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich sorge mich seit mehreren Monaten, genauer gesagt seit dem Tag, an dem man mir mitteilte, dass du versucht hast, dich umzubringen." Katsumi wartete mit wachsender Ungeduld darauf, dass sein Vater endlich zur Sache kam. Es kam selten genug vor, dass sie wie eine Familie miteinander redeten und die zögerlichen Versuche seines Vaters, Verständnis zu zeigen, machten den Jungen nervös.

Der ältere Shibuya musterte seinen Sohn immer noch mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und unter diesem prüfenden Blick wurde es dem Jungen rasch unbehaglich. Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus.

"Warum bist du hier, Vater? Es ist alles in Ordnung!"

"Du warst mehrere Wochen lang unauffindbar, Katsumi." Sein Vater rutschte unbehaglich hin und her und wieder streifte sein Blick das Bett. "Du kannst mir nicht übel nehmen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, mein Junge. Ich habe doch nur noch dich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich auch noch zu verlieren."

"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Ich habe endlich jemanden gefunden, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen möchte." Katsumi atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann sagte er rasch: "Ich liebe Takasaka. Schon sehr lange, aber ich habe es erst vor Kurzem erkannt. Ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie in meinem Leben und ich werde dieses Glück nicht aufgeben. Weder für dich noch für sonst irgendjemanden."

"Katsumi, sag mir die Wahrheit." Der Junge konnte deutlich sehen, wie schwer seinem Vater die folgenden Worte fielen. "War es Takasaka, der dich vergewaltigt und beinahe in den Selbstmord getrieben hat?"

"Nein." Katsumi lächelte traurig. "Es war nicht, Takasaka. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das jetzt schon gesagt habe, aber niemand scheint mir zu glauben."

"Wer war es dann?"

Katsumi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Bitte, zwing mich nicht dazu."

"Wenn du mir nicht sagst, wer dich vergewaltigt hat, dann wird es Takasaka sein, der dran glauben muss. Denn ich werde den Täter anzeigen. Und wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagst, werde ich danach gehen, wofür die Indizien sprechen."

"Nein!" Katsumi umklammerte die Hand seines Vaters und sah ihn flehend an. "Das kannst du nicht tun!"

"Und ob ich das kann, Katsumi. Ich habe die Berichte gesehen, die mir aus Kyoto zur Verfügung gestellt wurden und ich sehe dich jetzt. Denkst du denn, ich wäre blind? Schau dich doch nur an! Blutergüsse, Kratzer. Alles kaum verheilt. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, das jemand meinem Jungen so weh getan hat und ich soll nicht in der Lage sein, ihn dafür zu bestrafen. Nein, Katsumi. Entweder du sagst mir, wer es war oder ich sorge dafür, dass Takasaka ins Gefängnis wandert."

Katsumi schluckte hart, als er die kaum verhohlene Wut in der Stimme seines Vaters hörte. Das war es, wovor er sich von Anfang an gefürchtet hatte. Dieser Konfrontation hatte er aus dem Weg gehen wollen. Doch ein Blick in die Augen seines Vaters zeigte ihm, dass dessen Entschluß unverrückbar feststand. Zu müde um noch weiter zu kämpfen, gab er auf.

"Wenn ich dir alles erzähle, läßt du Taka-chan dann in Ruhe?"

"Natürlich." Dr. Shibuya schüttelte sich innerlich, als er den Kosenamen hörte, den sein Sohn dem Manager verpaßt hatte. "Warum hast du dich mir nicht schon längst anvertraut?"

"Ich...dachte nicht, das es so wichtig ist, Vater." Katsumi wollte nicht zugeben, dass er sich vor Koji gefürchtet hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein fürchtete er ihn immer noch, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Entweder er brachte es endlich hinter sich, oder er würde bis zu seinem Lebensende mit der Angst leben müssen. Wollten er und Takasaka eine Zukunft haben, dann musste die Angelegenheit mit Koji ein für alle mal geklärt werden.

"Nicht wichtig? Spinnst du?" explodierte sein Vater unvermittelt und der Junge zuckte entsetzt zurück. Ruhiger fragte er: "Wer war es?"

"Koji."

"WIE BITTE?!"

"Ich weiß, dass es unglaublich klingt, aber es ist die Wahrheit!" schrie Katsumi seinen Vater an und als er es endlich ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte er sich besser. Mit leiser Stimme erzählte er seinem Vater alles, was bisher geschehen war und als er am Ende seines Berichtes aufsah, glaubte er für einen Augenblick, sein Vater müsse sich gleich übergeben.

"Und? Wann hattest du vor mir alles zu erzählen?" Die Stimme seines Vaters klang so kalt, das Katsumi unwillkürlich ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

"Ich...gar nicht", gestand Katsumi kleinlaut ein und machte sich auf einen Wutausbruch gefaßt, der jedoch nie erfolgte.

"Es scheint, als hätte er dich wirklich eingeschüchtert." Sein Vater nahm seine Erklärung mit unbewegter Miene zur Kenntnis. "Warum hast du ihn nicht angezeigt?"

"Ich wollte kein Aufsehen, Vater. Ich will es einfach nur vergessen!" Er sah seinen Vater bittend an, bis dieser mit einem resignierten Seufzen nachgab und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Katsumi, Junge! Wie konntest du es so weit kommen lassen? Wußtest du denn nicht, dass ich alles tun würde, um dir zu helfen?"

"Ich hatte Angst!" rechtfertigte Katsumi sich nochmals und endlich schien es, als höre sein Vater die unterschwellige Panik in der Stimme des Jungen, die durch die in den großen blauen Augen schimmernden Tränen noch verstärkt wurde.

"Ist schon gut, alles ist in Ordnung." Der Arzt zog seinen Sohn in eine liebevolle Umarmung und drückte den verstörten Jungen fest an sich. "Shh...nicht weinen....alles wird gut!"

Immer und immer wieder streichelte er über Katsumis Locken, bis er merkte, dass sein Sohn sich allmählich beruhigte.

"Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir jetzt machen", stellte Dr. Shibuya schließlich leise fest und legte seinem Sohn eine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt, aufzusehen.

"Du...du glaubst mir? Wirklich?" Katsumi klang so fassungslos, dass sein Vater sich unwillkürlich fragte, was der Junge von ihm erwartet haben mochte. Es schien, als sei ihre Beziehung nicht so gut und vertrauensvoll, wie er immer gedacht hatte.

"Natürlich glaube ich dir! Aber wir haben keine Beweise. Wir müssen es schaffen, dass Koji alles zugibt."

"Da kannst du lange drauf warten." Katsumi wischte rasch die Tränen ab, die schon wieder über sein Gesicht liefen und schloß kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag in seinem Blick eine Entschlossenheit, die sein Vater noch nie zuvor darin gesehen hatte. "Freiwillig wird er es niemals zugeben. Deswegen..."

"...deswegen", übernahm sein Vater seinen angefangenen Satz und die beiden lächelten sich verständnisvoll an. "Deswegen müssen wir ihm eine Falle stellen."


	16. Chapter 16

Das Schweigen auf dem Flur wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde greifbarer und bedrohlicher. Izumi und Takeishi versuchten verzweifelt, die drohenden Handgreiflichkeiten zu unterbinden, die sich mehr als deutlich aus Koji und Takasakas Verhalten ablesen ließen.

"Du und Katsumi...ihr liebt euch also?", wollte Koji mit kalter Stimme wissen und verzog geringschätzig den Mund.

Sein Manager presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Nichts hätte er lieber getan, als den anderen vor den Anwesenden bloßzustellen, doch er dachte an Katsumi und schwieg. Er hatte kein Recht, diese Entscheidung für den Jungen zu treffen. Es war allein Katsumis Sache, wann er endlich sein Schweigen brach und der ganzen Welt die Wahrheit verkündete.

"Warum sagst du nichts? Liebst du ihn vielleicht gar nicht? Ist er nur ein Spielzeug für dich?" stichelte Koji weiter, wohl wissend, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, doch irgendwie genoß er es sogar. Die Genugtuung zu sehen, wie Takasaka sich unter seinen Worten wand, war eine mögliche Entdeckung beinahe wert.

"Halt die Klappe!" fauchte der Manager ihn überraschend an und trat auf den Sänger zu. Seine Hände krallten sich in Kojis Hemd und rissen den Sänger dicht zu sich heran. So leise, dass niemand sonst es hören konnte, sagte er: "Wir beide wissen, wessen Spielzeug Katsumi ist, nicht wahr?"

"Lass das, Takasaka!" Kojis Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen und mit einem verärgerten Grollen verpasste er dem Manager einen harten Schlag in den Magen. Takasaka krümmte sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen.

"Koji!" Izumi warf sich zwischen seinen Freund und Takasaka. "Laß ihn! Er ist es nicht wert."

"Ja." Koji wandte sich angewidert ab. "Das ist er wirklich nicht."

Takasaka kam langsam wieder auf die Beine und der Blick, den er dem Rockstar zuwarf, jagte Takeishi einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Der Arzt fühlte sich, als würde er auf einem Pulverfaß hocken, an dem nur allzu bald jemand die Lunte entzünden konnte. Unsicher musterte er seinen langjährigen Nachbarn und hoffte, dass sich Dr. Shibuya und Katsumi bald ausgesprochen hatten.  
()()()

 

"Und du bist wirklich sicher, dass du dieses Risiko eingehen willst?" Dr. Shibuya schien nicht wirklich von dem Plan überzeugt, den sein Sohn sich ausgedacht hatte. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr Dinge fielen ihm ein, die dabei schief gehen konnten und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Allein in einer Wohnung mit Koji bist du nicht sicher! Was willst du tun, wenn Koji sich dir noch einmal aufdrängt?"

"Das Risiko muß ich eingehen, wenn ich will, dass er endlich für seine Taten bezahlt. Wenn ich bei dir bin, wird er sich mir nicht nähern. Das ist zwar das eigentliche Ziel des Ganzen, aber dann muß ich trotzdem immer befürchten, aus dem Haus zu gehen. Irgendwann werde ich wieder allein leben wollen und dann wird Koji immer noch da sein. Du kennst ihn nicht. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann wird er niemals aufgeben. Ich will nicht für immer in Angst leben müssen.. So absurd es klingt, abgesehen davon bin ich wahrscheinlich in seinem Haus am sichersten. Solange die Gefahr besteht, dass Izumi ihn überrascht, wird er wohl kaum etwas versuchen. In der Zwischenzeit kann ich alles tun, um Izumi auf meine Seite zu ziehen. Ihn zu verletzen ist das einzige, was Koji wirklich fürchtet."

"Ich traue ihm nicht, Katsumi. Du gehst ein verdammt hohes Risiko ein. Wie lange, sagst du, hat er dich gequält? Mehrere Monate. Niemand hat etwas gemerkt und die, die es gemerkt haben, haben den Mund gehalten. Glaubst du, du kannst dich gegen Koji schützen oder zur Wehr setzen? Sieh doch nur, was er das letzte Mal getan hat. Zeig ihn einfach an."

"Das würde nichts bringen. Niemand würde mir glauben. Und selbst wenn er dafür verurteilt würde. Der Skandal würde nicht nur Koji und mich, sondern auch Taka-chan, Shibuya-Records und die Band mit reinziehen. Von Izumi und dir ganz zu schweigen. Das will ich nicht. Außerdem bin ich schon viel zu lange weggelaufen, Vater. Wenn ich nichts dagegen unternehme, dann werde ich niemals mit Takasaka glücklich werden können. Koji wird immer zwischen uns stehen." Katsumi seufzte unglücklich. "Ich habe Angst, Vater. Ich habe so schreckliche Angst vor Koji, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich das wirklich durchstehe. Aber ich will es versuchen."

"Und was willst du tun, wenn dein Plan nicht aufgeht?"

Katsumi schluckte schwer. "Daran möchte ich gar nicht denken."

"Laß mich wenigstens einen Leibwächter engagieren."

"Das ist viel zu auffällig!"

"Entweder das, oder ich nehme dich mit zu mir."

Katsumi seufzte. "Also schön. Aber such bitte jemanden aus, der weiß was er tut und mir nicht allzu auffällig hinterher läuft."

"Katsumi..." Dr. Shibuya streichelte seinem Sohn liebevoll über die weichen Haare, dann richtete er sich entschlossen auf und ging zur Tür. Der Junge beobachtete seinen Vater dabei, wie dieser ein Ohr an das Holz presste. Als er laute Stimmen vernahm, schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. "Die streiten schon wieder."

"Hoffentlich tut Koji Taka-chan nichts an." Katsumi stellte sich neben seinen Vater. In diesem Augenblick hörten sie ganz deutlich die Takeishis Stimme, der von Takasaka verlangte, sich endlich verantwortungsbewusst zu zeigen und sich selbst zu stellen. Katsumi schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich weiß nicht, wie wir den Arzt loswerden sollen. Nimm es mir nicht übel Paps, aber er ist ‚wirklich‘ lästig. Er hat von Anfang an versucht, Takasaka die ganze Schuld zuzuschieben, obwohl er gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte, bis ich bei ihm auf der Schwelle erschien und ihm ohnmächtig in die Arme gefallen bin."

"Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Koji dich beinahe hätte sterben lassen. Das werde ich ihm nie verzeihen." Der Arzt überraschte seinen Sohn mit einer liebevollen Umarmung, bei der er dem Jungen das Gefühl gab, er würde ihm die Rippen brechen.

"Ist schon gut, Paps." Katsumi erwiderte die Umarmung glücklich. Seit dem Tod seiner Schwester waren er und sein Vater sich nicht mehr so nah gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick und der Junge genoß das ungewohnte Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das ihn plötzlich erfüllte.

"Vergiß nie, dass ich dich liebe, Katsumi. Wenn irgendetwas ist, komm sofort zu mir. Bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr!" Dr. Shibuya drückte seinen Sohn ein letztes Mal an sich, dann ließ er ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Bist du bereit?"

Katsumi nickte kurz, dann stieß er die Tür auf und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Sein Vater folgte ihm und beide blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, bei dem unglaublichen Bild, das sich ihnen bot.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend abgewartet hatten, war es diesmal Takasaka, der es nicht mehr aushielt und erneut mit den Streitigkeiten angefangen hatte. Ein Wort gab das andere und nun hatten Koji und Takasaka sich buchstäblich an der Kehle, während Izumi und Takeishi verzweifelt versuchten, die beiden voneinander zu trennen.

Kaum hörten die beiden Kontrahenten das leise Knirschen der Tür, wandten sie sich augenblicklich voneinander ab und richteten ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke auf den Jungen, um den sie sich schon die ganze Zeit stritten.

"Und? Was ist jetzt?" Koji ließ seinen Blick hinüber zu Katsumi wandern. Dieser sah zu Boden.

"Wir haben uns lange unterhalten, aber ich konnte ihn nicht davon überzeugen, mit zu mir zu kommen. Er besteht darauf, in seine Wohnung zurückzukehren", mischte Dr. Shibuya sich ein, der genau spürte, wie Katsumi sich in Kojis Gegenwart unbehaglich versteifte. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Der ganze Plan war viel zu gefährlich. Er wollte seinen Sohn nie wieder dem Risiko aussetzen, von Koji in irgendeiner Form belästigt zu werden.

"Wir können ihn doch zu uns nehmen." Koji trat näher an Katsumi heran und tat so, als bemerke er das kaum merkliche Zurückweichen des Jungen gar nicht.

"Würden Sie das wirklich tun?" Dr. Shibuya schenkte dem Sänger ein gekünsteltes Lächeln. ‚Ruhig bleiben,’ sagte er sich in Gedanken und unterdrückte den Impuls, Kojis Hand beiseite zu schlagen, die dieser beiläufig auf Katsumis Schulter gelegt hatte. "Was sagst du, Katsumi? Ist das nicht nett?"

"Ich brauche niemanden." Katsumi war sich selbst nicht mehr sicher, ob er das ganze würde durchstehen können und so fiel es ihm nicht allzu schwer, wütend und verängstigt gleichermaßen zu klingen. "Wenn ich nicht bei Taka-chan bleiben kann, dann gehe ich nach Hause. Ich bin kein kleines Kind!"

Dr. Shibuya lächelte Koji entschuldigend an. "In Ordnung, Katsumi. Ich werde nicht weiter drängen. Aber ich will dich selbst noch einmal untersuchen, bevor ich dich gehen lasse! Würdest du schon mal vorgehen?" Er wies noch einmal auf das Schlafzimmer und Katsumi verschwand rasch im Nebenraum und zog die Tür zu.

Kaum waren sie allein, wandte Katsumis Vater sich dem Sänger zu. "Es tut mir leid, Sie damit behelligen zu müssen, aber ich kann Katsumi unmöglich allein lassen! Bitte, reden Sie doch noch mal mit ihm. Ich hoffe, dass er sich von Ihnen überzeugen lässt."

"Wir werden es versuchen." Izumi tauchte plötzlich an Kojis Seite auf. "Ich habe es ihm schon mehrmals vorgeschlagen, doch er wollte immer hierbleiben. Jetzt, wo er wenigstens bereit ist, diesen Mann..." er streifte Takasaka mit einem kalten Blick. "...zu verlassen, werden wir ihn schon überzeugen. Seien Sie ganz beruhigt."

"Vielen Dank. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie." Dr. Shibuya verbeugte sich kurz und folgte dann Katsumi. Dieser hockte auf dem Bett und sah zufrieden drein.

"Was meinst du? Sollte ich mich schnell überzeugen lassen?" Als sein Vater ihn nur auffordernd ansah, zog er fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was ist denn?"

"Ich warte darauf, dass du dich ausziehst, damit ich dich untersuchen kann."

"Aber ich dachte, das war ein Scherz!" Katsumi sah bittend zu seinem Vater auf, doch diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er zur Genüge. Da er wusste, wann er verloren hatte, kam er der Aufforderung seines Vaters widerstrebend nach.  
()()()

 

"Nein!" Katsumi verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinem Vater zu, der die allgemeine Aufregung nutzte und Takasaka ins Wohnzimmer zog. Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde sein Vater den Manager alles erklären und sich mit ihm unterhalten. Dr. Shibuya hatte darauf bestanden, Takasaka in Augenschein zu nehmen, bevor er ihm erlaubte, seinem Sohn näherzukommen. Auch wenn es im Grunde Katsumis Entscheidung war, sein Vater ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Freund seines Sohnes genauestens auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

"Was willst du denn machen?!" Izumi hatte zum wiederholten Male versucht, Katsumi zu einem Ortswechsel zu überreden und Katsumi, der es ihm nicht zu einfach machen wollte, hatte mal wieder abgelehnt.

"Ich werde wieder in mein Apartment gehen! Ich brauche niemanden!" sagte Katsumi trotzig.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Izumi wollte nicht aufgeben. "Du bist noch lange nicht gesund! Du brauchst jemanden, der sich um dich kümmert! Hör auf deinen Vater! Er ist schließlich Arzt. Wenn er sagt, dass es besser für dich ist, nicht allein zu sein, dann solltest du auf ihn hören!"

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe!"

"Shibuya...!" setzte Izumi an, wurde jedoch von einer neuen Stimme aus dem Hintergrund unterbrochen.

"Stell dich nicht so an, Katsumi!" Koji lehnte im Türrahmen, sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu deuten. Er hatte sich dieses Spiel jetzt lange genug angesehen und war entschlossen, dieser Farce ein Ende zu bereiten. In seinem Kopf war die Entscheidung längst gefallen. "Izumi will dir nur helfen! Also wirst du bei uns einziehen!"

"Werde ich nicht."

"Pack deine Sachen, Katsumi! Dann können wir uns gleich auf den Weg machen!" Koji hatte die letzten Minuten damit zugebracht, über Katsumi und dessen mögliche Beziehung zu seinem Manager nachzudenken. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, wie nahe die beiden sich gekommen waren, aber eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können. Jeder, der Katsumi längere Zeit kannte, merkte früher oder später, wie einzigartig er war und das Takasaka die Situation ausgenutzt hatte, konnte er dem Manager nicht wirklich vorwerfen. Doch es würde nie wieder geschehen, solange er es verhindern konnte. Katsumi gehörte ihm. Niemand sonst hatte Anspruch auf ihn.

"Ich komme nicht mit!" weigerte Katsumi sich weiterhin. "Laßt mich einfach zufrieden."

"Halt die Klappe, Katsumi!" Koji wandte sich an den Arzt. "Kann er ohne weiteres transportiert werden?!"

"Nun, er sollte sich noch einige Zeit schonen und weiterhin seine Medikamente nehmen, aber ansonsten spricht nichts gegen einen Ortswechsel. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich dies sogar begrüßen."

"Ich. Will. Nicht!" Katsumi musste zu seiner Verärgerung feststellen, dass ihn niemand beachtete.

Koji drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. "Es ist ganz einfach, Katsumi! Entweder, du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich nehme die Sache in die Hand. Du darfst wählen!"

"Das würdest du mir nicht antun!" Katsumi kannte Koji lange genug, um dessen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten und musste innerlich lächeln. Er hatte seinen Freund absolut richtig eingeschätzt. Er hatte sich entschlossen und würde sich unter allen Umständen durchsetzen. Ganz gleich ob mit oder ohne Katsumis Einverständnis.

"Ich denke, er kommt mit uns!" Koji schenkte dem Arzt ein freundliches Lächeln. "Was schulden wir Ihnen?!"

"Ach, lassen Sie!" Takeishi winkte hastig ab. "Ich helfe gerne!"

"Dann vielen Dank!" Izumi verbeugte sich höflich und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Koji folgte ihm, nur um festzustellen, dass Katsumi sich dem Wohnzimmer zugewandt hatte.

"Wo willst du denn hin?!" Koji schnappte sich Katsumi, ehe dieser die Tür öffnen konnte und hielt ihn fest. "Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?"

"Wenn du mich schon gegen meinen Willen mitnimmst, dann will ich mich wenigstens von Taka-chan verabschieden." Katsumi versuchte vergeblich, sich aus Kojis Griff zu lösen.

"Vergiß es." Koji zerrte ihn zur Wohnungstür.

"Laß mich los, du Idiot!" Katsumi wand sich heftig hin und her, konnte jedoch gegen Koji nichts ausrichten. Dieser hatte schließlich genug von und nahm den strampelnden Jungen auf die Arme. "Was soll denn das?! Laß mich runter!"

Izumi hielt ihm die Tür auf und wandte sich dann noch einmal an Takeishi. "Auf Wiedersehen. Richten Sie Dr. Shibuya doch bitte unsere Grüße aus."

"Das werde ich. Auf Wiedersehen." Takeishi sah ihnen nach. Er war nicht sicher, was er jetzt tun sollte. Dr. Shibuya stören? Dieser schien sich vorgenommen zu haben, Takasaka ins Gewissen zu reden. Oder sollte er einfach nach Hause gehen?

Er legte kurz das Ohr an die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Als er die aufgeregten Stimmen hörte, die gedämpft durch das dicke Holz klangen, entschloss er sich, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Hier konnte er nichts mehr tun.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hier ist das Gästezimmer!" Takuto öffnete die Tür und ließ Katsumi eintreten. Dieser nahm den Raum beiläufig in Augenschein. "Gefällt es dir?!"

"Natürlich!" Katsumi ließ sich aufs Bett sinken. "Tut mir leid! Ich kann nicht mehr! Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gern ein wenig schlafen!"

"Sicher! Ruf mich, wenn du etwas brauchst!"

"Mach ich!" Katsumi wartete, bis Takuto ihn allein gelassen hatte, dann ließ er sich rückwärts in die Kissen fallen und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Takasaka und noch immer fühlte er dumpfe Wut auf Koji und sein unglaubliches Verhalten. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihn einfach mitzunehmen? Er hatte sich doch noch verabschieden wollen.

Was Takasaka und sein Vater wohl besprochen hatten? Katsumi schmunzelte leicht, als er daran dachte, dass sein Vater Takasaka wahrscheinlich gründlich auf den Zahn gefühlt hatte. Hoffentlich hatten sie sich gut verstanden.

Takasaka würde vor Besorgnis mittlerweile die Wände auf und ab kriechen. Ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war, bei Koji einzuziehen? Sein Vater hatte recht. Es konnte so viel schiefgehen... Während er noch darüber nachdachte, schlief er erschöpft ein.

Als er erwachte, war es bereits dunkel. Die gerade verheilten Verletzungen sandten ab und zu immer noch dumpf pochende Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Langsam stand er auf. Zeit, seine Medizin zu nehmen.

Er schaltete das Licht an und machte er sich auf in die Küche. Als er sich gerade ein Glas Wasser einlaufen ließ, verdunkelte ein Schatten den Türrahmen. Gleich darauf legten sich warme Hände auf seine Schultern.

Katsumi rührte sich nicht, als Koji so unvermutet hinter ihm auftauchte. Er fühlte sich einigermaßen sicher, mit Izumi im Nebenraum, der jeden Augenblick aufwachen und sie überraschen konnte. Als Koji ihm jedoch das Hemd von den Schultern streifte, griff die altbekannte Angst nach seinem Herzen.

"Das sieht ja beängstigend aus!" Koji legte seine Hand auf einige der kaum verheilten Striemen, die er Katsumi zugefügt hatte und streichelte sanft darüber.

Ein scharfes Einatmen zeigte ihm, dass seine Berührung Katsumi Schmerzen zufügte und zu dessen Überraschung, zog er seine Hand zurück.

"Habe ich dir weh getan?! Das wollte ich nicht!"

"Nur ein bisschen." Katsumi zwang sich selbst, einfach so zu tun, als wäre Koji nicht anwesend. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er eine Tablette und schluckte sie hinunter. Dann schraubte er das Medizinfläschchen wieder zu und stellte es beiseite.

"Was machst du hier?! Warum bist du nicht im Bett?"

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht wenn ich weiß, dass du nebenan bist." Koji schlang beide Arme um seinen Freund und zog ihn an sich. "Es ist nur zu deinem besten, Katsumi. Du gehörst hierher. Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen."

Katsumi wußte nicht, was darauf antworten sollte, deswegen entschloß er sich zu einem raschen Themenwechsel. Er wollte keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen. Nicht mitten in der Nacht und in einer Küche, wo es für seinen Geschmack viel zu viele Gegenstände gab, mit denen Koji ihn verletzen konnte.

"Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen. Ich gehe auch schlafen. Ich bin müde." Er verließ rasch die Küche ohne sich umzudrehen und so entging ihm der hungrige Ausdruck, mit dem Koji ihm nachsah.  
()()()

 

Es war einsam ohne Katsumi.

Takasaka drehte sich wohl zum hundertsten Mal von einer Seite auf die nächste und seufzte schließlich. Er vermißte den Jungen. Und er machte sich Sorgen.

Warum hatte Dr. Shibuya das zugelassen? Sicher, Katsumi hatte dies selbst entschieden, doch er hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Es konnte so viel passieren.

Der Manager musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Angst davor, Katsumi für immer zu verlieren, jetzt, wo sie sich gerade erst gefunden hatten.

Beunruhigt drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte auf die silbernen Streifen, die der Mond an die Decke malte. Das Gespräch mit Katsumis Vater war besser gelaufen, als er gedacht hatte.

Dr. Shibuya war ein großartiger Mann und Takasaka war überzeugt, dass sie sich gut verstehen würden, obwohl sie so unterschiedlich waren. Was sie verband war ihre Liebe zu Katsumi. Takasaka seufzte. Katsumi. Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu diesem wundervollen Geschöpf, das so lange Jahre an seiner Seite gewesen war, immer freundlich und hilfsbereit. Immer da, um ihn aufzufangen und seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Warum musste erst so etwas schreckliches passieren, bevor sie zueinander fanden?

Als der Mond schließlich langsam unterging, hatte Takasaka immer noch keinen Schlaf gefunden. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wälzte er sich hin und her und als er schließlich zur Arbeit ging, fühlte er sich, als hätte ihn ein Bus überfahren.

Mit blutunterlaufenen Augen hockte er hinter seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte herauszufinden, ob die Tourdaten stimmten oder nicht. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder sah er vor sich Katsumis hübsches Gesicht, der ihm zulächelte, ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte. Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Irgendwie war er nicht überrascht, Koji zu sehen, der mit entschlossenem Gesicht auf ihn zutrat.

"Du wirst Katsumi nicht wiedersehen."

Takasaka schwieg einige Sekunden, verwundert darüber, dass er keine Spur der Nervosität verspürte, die ihm normalerweise in Kojis Gegenwart das Leben erschwerte. Anscheinend bewirkte seine Liebe zu Katsumi, dass er über sich hinauswuchs. "Darüber hast du nicht zu bestimmen."

"Irrtum." Koji musterte den anderen Mann mit kaltem Blick. "Katsumi gehört mir. Ich werde ihn weder dir noch sonst irgendjemandem überlassen. Finde dich damit ab."

"Warum fragst du nicht Katsumi, was er will? Es ist sein Leben. Du hast ihm schon viel zu viel angetan. Lass ihn endlich in Ruhe, oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun! Ich liebe Katsumi und er liebt mich. Du hast Izumi. Lebe mit ihm und sei glücklich."

Koji zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Seit wann so mutig und entschlossen?"

"Seit ich gesehen habe, wie du ihn zugerichtet hast! Du hättest ihn beinahe getötet! Was für ein Freund bist du eigentlich?!"

Die beiden starrten sich an, keiner von ihnen gewillt, den Machtkampf aufzugeben. Zu ihrer beider Erstaunen war es Koji, der nachgab.

"Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen, Takasaka. Halte dich in Zukunft von Katsumi fern." Der Sänger wirbelte herum und verließ das Büro. Hinter ihm sank Takasaka mit zitternden Knien in seinen Stuhl zurück.  
()()()

 

"Katsumi?! Hilfst du mir mal?!" Izumi reichte seinem Freund ein Messer und drückte ihn auf einen der Küchenstühle. "Hier! Kannst du die Gurken bitte in Scheiben schneiden?!"

"Sicher!" Katsumi machte sich an die Arbeit und Izumi beobachtete ihn dabei erstaunt. Er wusste, dass Katsumi früher noch nicht einmal einen Apfel hätte schälen können, doch irgendwie schien er sich in mehr als einer Hinsicht verändert zu haben.

"Das machst du wirklich gut." Izumi drehte sich um und schob den Topf auf die Flamme. Sorgfältig regulierte er die Hitze. "Was machen die Gurken?" Er drehte sich um und hielt inne.

Katsumi saß vor den Gurken und starrte ins Nichts. Seine Augen sahen Dinge, die außer ihm niemand wahrnehmen konnte und rieb sich gedankenverloren sein Handgelenk, an dem sich immer noch die Striemen abmalten, welche die Fesseln hinterlassen hatten.

"Katsumi?!" fragte Izumi vorsichtig nach, Besorgnis schwang in jedem seiner Worte mit. "Was hast du?"

Der andere zuckte beinahe schuldbewußt zusammen. "Es ist nichts. Ich dachte nur gerade an Taka-chan. Ich vermisse ihn mehr als ich dachte."

Izumi wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, doch zu seiner Erleichterung kam in diesem Augenblick Koji nach Hause und erlöste ihn aus seiner Bedrängnis.

"Hallo! Wie geht es meinen beiden Lieben heute?!" Koji schlang die Arme um Izumi und küßte ihn leidenschaftlich, dann fuhr er liebevoll durch Katsumis Haare. Dieser stand rasch auf.

"Ich werde mich ein wenig hinlegen. Ich bin müde!" Er verließ die Küche, ehe die beiden anderen reagieren konnten.

"Was hat er denn?!"

Izumi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er sagt, er vermißt Takasaka."

"So?" Koji zwang sich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln und nahm Izumi noch einmal in die Arme. Während er seinen Geliebten sanft in Richtung Sofa drängte, ignorierte er dessen gemurmelten Protest, dass in der Küche das Essen anbrannte.  
()()()

 

Katsumi schlich leise zur Tür. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er musste mit Takasaka reden und wenn es auch nur für wenige Sekunden war. noch einmal lauschte er auf die gedämpften Stimmen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer herüber klangen, dann verschwand er lautlos in der Nacht.


	18. Chapter 18

Als es mitten in der Nacht an seiner Tür klingelte, glaubte Takasaka zunächst, er habe geträumt. Doch nachdem die Glocke noch zwei weitere Male angeschlagen hatte, tappte er schließlich schlaftrunken zur Tür.

"Katsumi?!" Takasaka blinzelte verwirrt in die grelle Flurbeleuchtung, während er versuchte, die letzten Schleier der Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die ihn immer noch umfangen hielten. Mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geholt zu werden, war eines der Dinge, die ihm nicht allzu oft passierten. Ebenso lange Sekunden dauerte es, bis sein verschlafener Verstand registrierte, dass Katsumi wohl durch den Regen gelaufen war, denn Kleidung und Haare klebten ihm am Körper wie eine zweite Haut. Gleich darauf setzte Panik ein. "Ist alles in Ordnung?! Hat Koji dir etwas getan?! Bist du verletzt?! Was ist passiert?"

"Nein, alles in Ordnung, ich vermisse dich nur so sehr!" Katsumi fiel ihm ohne Vorwarnung um den Hals, die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er die Kleidung des anderen durchweichte. Beinahe weinend vor Erleichterung verbarg er sein Gesicht in Takasakas Pyjama. "Ich musste dich einfach sehen. Ich konnte mich doch noch nicht einmal verabschieden."

"Es ist fast Mitternacht!" Takasaka löste sich vorsichtig von Katsumi und schon den Jungen in Richtung Badezimmer. "Nimm eine heiße Dusche. Wie kannst du nur so verantwortungslos sein und bei diesem Regen herumlaufen? Bist du verrückt geworden? Weißt du denn nicht, was alles hätte passieren können?"

"Was soll schon passieren?" Obwohl Katsumi es versuchte, konnte er doch ein Zittern mit unterdrücken. Takasaka riß die Badezimmertür auf und schob ihn hinein. "Du weißt ja, wo alles ist. Ich...ich koch dir einen Kaffee!" Mit diesen Worten verließ der Manager beinahe fluchtartig den Raum.  
()()()

 

Nach seiner Dusche schlang sich Katsumi ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf seine nassen Sachen verwarf er den Gedanken diese wieder anzuziehen und machte sich so wie er war, auf den Weg in die Küche.

"Vielen Dank, Taka-chan."

Beim Klang seiner Stimme wirbelte der Ältere herum und lief rot an. Seine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, Katsumi nicht ansehen zu müssen, doch irgendwie wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu dem Jungen zurück. Mitleidig betrachtete er die Spuren die Koji auf dessen Körper hinterlassen hatte und ehe er es sich versah, hatte er den Jungen schon in seine Arme gezogen.

"Es tut mir so leid, Katsumi. Es tut mir so leid!" murmelte er immer und immer wieder, und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen weichen Haaren. Beinahe wie von selbst schlang Katsumi ihm die Arme und den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich, zögerlich, beinahe vorsichtig zunächst, doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich ertappte Takasaka sich dabei, wie seine Hände unter das Handtuch um Katsumis Hüften zu schlüpfen versuchten und er hielt erschrocken inne.

"Entschuldige..." Atemlos versuchte er, den Knoten wieder festzuziehen, doch Katsumi hielt seine Hände fest. Sekundenlang sahen sie sich an, dann löste Takasaka sich behutsam von dem Jungen und strich ihm sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Ich liebe dich, Katsumi. Und weil ich dich liebe, will ich, dass wir uns Zeit lassen."

"Aber..."

"Shhh..." Takasaka legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und unterdrückte so jedes weitere Wort. "Nein. Du bist noch nicht so weit, auch wenn du es vielleicht glauben magst. Überstürze es nicht."

Betreten ließ Katsumi den Kopf hängen, glühende Verlegenheit färbte seine Wangen rot. "Ich mache alles falsch. Es tut mir leid."

"Oh nein, nein..." Takasaka zog den verstörten Jungen in seine Arme und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen. "Nein, denk das nicht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht! Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte, als mit dir zu schlafen, aber erst, wenn du auch dazu bereit bist."

Katsumi nickte wortlos, sein Gesicht immer noch gegen Takasakas Brust gepreßt.

"Darf ich heute nacht bei dir bleiben?"

Takasaka musste sich anstrengen, um ihn zu verstehen, doch dann lachte er leise in die seidigen Locken, die ihm in der Nase kitzelten. "Es gibt nichts, was mir mehr gefallen würde, als dich bei mir zu haben."  
()()()

 

"Izumi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ich glaube..." Koji zog mehrmals prüfend die Luft durch die Nase ein. "Ich glaube, da brennt etwas."

"Verdammt!" Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei stieß Izumi seinen Freund vom Sofa und rannte in die Küche. Koji rieb sich benommen den Kopf und kam langsam wieder auf die Beine.

Aus der Küche hörte er heftiges Klappern und Koji lauschte dem unterdrückten Fluchen mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

"Alles in Ordnung?!" rief er durch die geschlossene Küchentür und widerstand der Versuchung hineinzugehen.

"Ja, kein Problem!" Es schepperte noch einmal ohrenbetäubend, dann ertönte Izumis Stimme erstaunlich gefaßt: "Holst du Katsumi? Wir sollten essen, solange es einigermaßen genießbar ist!"

"Okay." Koji machte sich auf den Weg zum Gästezimmer und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. "Katsumi?"

Fassungslos starrte er das leere Zimmer an, sein Gehirn weigerte sich, die Wahrheit anzuerkennen. Doch schließlich schmetterte er die Tür ins Schloss und stapfte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Es gehörte wahrlich nicht viel Vorstellungskraft dazu, sich auszumalen, wohin Katsumi gegangen war.

"Was ist denn? Hat er keinen Hunger?" Izumi deckte gerade den Tisch und musterte die finstere Miene seines Freundes in einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwirrung, die Koji normalerweise ein Lächeln entlockt hätte. Doch diesmal überlagerte das Gefühl verraten worden zu sein alles andere.

"Er ist weg."

"Weg?" Izumi zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Weg. Ich wette mit dir, er ist zu Takasaka gegangen." Koji drückte seinem Freund einen hastigen Kuss auf, dann eilte er zur Tür. "Ich fahre hin. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bald zurück."

Die Tür flog zu, gleich darauf sprang ein Wagen an und rauschte mit quietschenden Reifen davon.  
()()()

 

"Geh nicht wieder zurück." Takasaka spielte versonnen mit einer Strähne von Katsumis Haaren und der Junge kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Arme.

"Ich muss. Ich kann jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht gegen Koji durchsetze, wird es niemals vorbei sein."

Takasaka seufzte leise. "Ich habe Angst um dich. Ich könnte mir niemals verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustößt."

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir solche Sorgen bereite, aber versteh doch es geht nicht anders. Ich kann ihn nicht anzeigen, weil mir niemand glauben würde. Und selbst wenn, kannst du dir den Skandal vorstellen? Das will ich nicht. Das will ich weder dir, noch meinem Vater antun. Wenn ich eines aus der ganzen Sache gelernt habe, dann das ich mich nicht davonstehlen kann. Ich habe es versucht und was hat es mir eingebracht? Du hast ja gesehen, wie er mich zugerichtet hat." Katsumi sah Takasaka in die Augen und sprach entschlossen weiter. "Nein, vergiß es. Ich kann ihn nicht davonkommen lassen. Ich will Rache, aber ich werde es auf meine Weise regeln."

"Katsumi..." Takasaka klang so gequält, dass der Junge ihm rasch einen liebevollen Kuss aufdrückte.

"Ich will doch nur, dass wir endlich in Frieden leben können."

"Das weiß ich." Takasaka zog Katsumi näher an sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als er von ihm abließ, glänzten Tränen in seinen Augen. "Ich liebe dich, Katsumi. Paß auf dich auf."

Das schrille Geräusch der Türglocke ließ sie auseinander fahren. Erschrocken sahen sie sich an.

"Das kann nicht sein..." begann Katsumi unsicher, doch gleich darauf bewahrheitete sich seine Vermutung, denn ihr Besuch hämmerte lautstark gegen die Tür.

"Mach sofort auf, Takasaka! Ich weiß, dass Katsumi bei dir ist!"

"Was willst du hier?!" schrie Takasaka zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. Er strich Katsumi kurz über die Haare. "Bleib hier. Ich regele das."

Katsumi hielt ihn fest. "Sei vorsichtig."

"Keine Sorge." Takasaka strich sanft über seine Haare und ging hinaus.  
()()()

 

Takeishi hatte einen langen Tag hinter sich und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner Arbeit, goß er sich ein Glas Wein ein und legte eine Schallplatte auf. Leise summend machte er sich daran, sich aufs Bett vorzubereiten, als er den Krach hörte.

Verwundert schaltete er die Musik aus und ging in den Flur, wo er lauschend das Ohr an die Tür legte. Das klang ja, als hätte jemand die Tür einer seiner Nachbarwohnungen eingetreten!

"Verschwinde! Was soll denn das?!" Eindeutig Takasaka. Takeishi runzelte die Stirn.

Die folgenden Worte konnte er nicht verstehen, sie waren zu leise. Doch dann schrie jemand auf, ein wildes Handgemenge folgte. Er hörte das Krachen und Splittern von Möbeln und dann sagte eine kalte Stimme: "Stell dich nie wieder zwischen Katsumi und mich, oder du wirst es wirklich bereuen!"

Eisiger Schrecken fuhr Takeishi in die Glieder, als er erkannte, dass er sich die ganze Zeit geirrt hatte, dass es nicht Takasaka gewesen war, der Katsumi mißbraucht hatte...

Ein schriller Aufschrei hallte durch das Treppenhaus und Takeishi erkannte voller Entsetzen Katsumis Stimme. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er die Schlösser an seiner Tür und stürmte hinaus.

Unten krachte die Haustür ins Schloss, ansonsten lag der Flur einsam und verlassen im Lampenlicht. Vorsichtig näherte er sich Takasakas Apartment. Wie vermutet war die Eingangstür eingetreten und hing lose in den Angeln.

"Hallo?" Takeishi schob die Tür noch ein bisschen weiter auf und lugte hinein. Gleich darauf stürzte er zu seinem Nachbarn, der besinnungslos mitten in seinem eigenen Hausflur lag.


	19. Chapter 19

"Laß mich runter! Laß mich auf der Stelle gehen, du mieses Schwein!" Katsumi hämmerte immer und immer wieder mit beiden Fäusten auf Kojis Rücken ein, was diesen jedoch überhaupt nicht beeindruckte. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht, während er seinen Schmerz weiter hinausschrie. "Laß mich sofort zu Takasaka zurück! Laß mich auf der Stelle zu ihm! Laß mich gehen! Laß mich gehen!"

"Koji?!" Izumi stand fassungslos im Wohnzimmer und starrte mit großen Augen auf seinen Freund, der sich den tobenden Katsumi wie einen Teppich über die Schulter geworfen hatte. "Was tust du da?! Was ist passiert?!"

"Ich habe nur Katsumi abgeholt."

"Von wegen! Du hast mich entführt, du Drecksack!" Katsumi wand sich verzweifelt hin und her, doch Koji verstärkte lediglich den Griff um seine Mitte und hielt ihn mühelos fest. "Du hast mein Leben zerstört! Warum tust du mir das an? Warum?!"

"Das ist Unsinn. Ich handele nur zu deinem Besten", stellte Koji fest und verzog das Gesicht, als sein Freund ihm einen harten Schlag auf die Nieren verpaßte.

"Äh, Koji...!", setzte Izumi an, doch keiner der beiden schenkte ihm auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Beachtung.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, dich ständig einzumischen? Geht es nicht in deinen Kopf, dass ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will? Reicht dir nicht, was du mir schon alles angetan hast? Mußt du jetzt auch das bisschen Glück zerstören, was ich bei Takasaka endlich gefunden hatte?"

Koji war das Toben seines Freundes leid. Er drehte sich um und stapfte ins Gästezimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er Katsumi aufs Bett fallen.

"Du wirst Takasaka nicht wiedersehen." Koji sah mit kaltem Blick auf den Jungen hinunter.

"Das denkst du! Du kannst mich nicht gegen meinen Willen hier festhalten!" Katsumi sprang auf und fegte zur Tür. "Ich hätte niemals hierher kommen dürfen! Es war ein Fehler, das weiß ich jetzt. Du bist doch übergeschnappt! Ich wußte ja schon lange, dass du ein gemeingefährlicher Irrer bist, aber das reicht!"

"Du bleibst hier!" Koji schnappte sich den an ihm vorbei stürmenden Katsumi und riß ihn ins Zimmer zurück, schleuderte ihn mit der gleichen Bewegung aufs Bett. "Und wenn ich dich dafür anbinden muss, dann werde ich das tun! Du gehörst mir und niemand wird dich mir wegnehmen. Takasaka hat nur bekommen, was er verdient hat. Niemand stellt sich zwischen mich und mein Eigentum!"

Koji wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und verließ das Zimmer. Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloß und Katsumi konnte nur fassungslos registrieren, dass Koji ihn tatsächlich eingeschlossen hatte.  
()()()

 

Als er wach wurde, war es fast, als tauche er aus einem tiefen See auf, arbeite sich mühsam der Wasseroberfläche entgegen. Endlich schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich um.

Er war in seinem Schlafzimmer. So viel konnte er erkennen und an seiner Seite saß sein Nachbar. Blinzelnd versuchte er, die Erinnerungsfetzen zusammenzufügen, die durch seine Gedanken wirbelten.

"Sie sind wach?! Endlich!" Takeishi beugte sich vor und musterte ihn eindringlich. Mit raschen Bewegungen fühlte er den Puls seines Patienten und leuchtete ihm schließlich mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Augen. "Wie fühlen Sie sich?!"

"Ich weiß nicht." Takasaka kniff die Augen zusammen und tat sein Bestes, sich an die Ereignisse des letzten Abends zu erinnern. "Was ist passiert?"

Takeishi seufzte und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. "Sie sind gestern abend überfallen worden. Ich habe Sie in ihrem Flur gefunden. Bewußtlos. Ihre Tür war eingetreten und..."

"Katsumi! Wo ist Katsumi?!" Takasaka fuhr auf, nur um gleich darauf in die Kissen zurückzufallen, als der Raum sich um ihn drehte.

"Bleiben Sie liegen! Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung. Nichts ernstes, aber Sie sollten sich noch einige Tage schonen!" ordnete Takeishi energisch an und drückte ihn so lange auf das Bett nieder, bis er seinen Kampf aufgab und sich entspannte.

"Wo ist Katsumi? Ich muss es wissen! Bitte!"

"Tut mir leid, das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen. Ich habe nur mitbekommen, wie jemand Ihre Tür eingetreten hat, dann hörte ich das Handgemenge, welches wahrscheinlich zu Ihrer Verletzung führte und dann... Nur Schritte auf der Treppe. Nichts weiter. Es tut mir leid."

Erschrocken beugte Takeishi sich vor, als er die Tränen sah, die Takasaka über die Wange rannen. "Haben Sie Schmerzen?!"

"Nein. Ich..." Takasaka fehlten die Worte. Weinend verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Kissen und hoffte, Katsumi würde für sein Versagen nicht bezahlen müssen.  
()()()

 

"Jetzt erklär mir doch mal, warum du ihn eingeschlossen hast! Das würde mich wirklich interessieren!" Izumi richtete seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Geliebten, der sich unter seinen forschenden Blicken sichtlich hin und her wand.

"Ich versuche nur, ihn zu beschützen!"

"Vor Takasaka? Oder vor sich selbst?" Izumi runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn. Die nagende Unruhe in seinem Inneren wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker und mit ihr wuchs die Gewißheit, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. "Verschweigst du mir etwas?"

Koji überspielte den Schrecken, den er auf einmal empfand mit Gleichgültigkeit. "Was sollte ich dir verschweigen?!"

"Genau das frage ich mich auch", stellte Izumi fest und musterte den anderen nachdenklich. Koji sah absolut unschuldig drein und dies bestätigte seine Annahme, dass irgendetwas im Busch war. Wenn er nur wüßte was. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau an alles, was Katsumi geschrien hatte, doch einige Sätze waren in seinem Gedächtnis haften geblieben und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto unbehaglicher fühlte er sich, denn allmählich schienen sich all die losen Puzzleteile zusammenzufügen und ergaben ein erschreckendes Gesamtbild.

"Ich will Katsumi nur beschützen. Er ist nicht in der Lage, auf sich selbst aufzupassen und ich werde kein Risiko mehr eingehen."

"Du klingst, als wäre Katsumi dein Eigentum!" Izumi fühlte allmählich einen leichten Anflug von Panik. "Du hast ihn noch nie so verhätschelt wie jetzt. Du behandelst ihn ganz anders als früher und das macht ihm Angst. Mir im übrigen auch!"

"Keine Sorge, Izumi! Ich weiß, was ich tue!" Izumi warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, der von Koji mit einem strahlenden Lächeln beantwortet wurde.

"Koji..." begann er unsicher, doch Koji zog ihn in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung. Während sie eng umschlungen dastanden, vergrub Koji sein Gesicht in den weichen Haaren seines Geliebten.

"Die letzten Wochen haben mir gezeigt, dass Katsumi nicht in der Lage ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Er ist mein bester Freund. Ich schulde ihm viel und deswegen werde ich ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Verstehst du das?"

"Natürlich verstehe ich das. Wenn du anders denken würdest, dann wäre ich sehr enttäuscht von dir. Aber dennoch will mir nicht einleuchten, warum du ihn im Gästezimmer einsperren mußtest. Das scheint mir ein wenig übertrieben zu sein!" Izumi sah seinen Freund auffordernd an, doch nach einem Blick in Kojis Augen gab er seufzend auf.

Koji würde es ihm nicht sagen. Er kannte diesen Blick, der an der Oberfläche unschuldig und harmlos wirkte, doch sah man genauer hin, erkannte man unter dieser Schicht eine Härte, die sich jede weitere Frage verbat.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Izumi. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich weiß, was ich tue!" Koji küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und machte sich auf ins Studio.

Sein Geliebter sah ihm mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengrube hinterher, hatte dieser ungewöhnlich sanfte Abschied doch deutlicher als alles andere bewiesen, dass zwischen Katsumi und Koji etwas vorgefallen sein musste.

Er musste mit Katsumi sprechen. Entschlossen ging er zum Gästezimmer, doch dort erwartete ihn die nächste Überraschung. Koji hatte seinen Freund nicht nur eingeschlossen, er hatte auch den Schlüssel mitgenommen.  
()()()

 

Takasaka wählte mit zitternden Fingern die Nummer des Krankenhauses, das Katsumis Vater gehörte. Er musste mit dem Arzt reden. Gemeinsam würden sie Katsumi retten können.

"Das tut mir leid, aber Dr. Shibuya wird erst in zwei Wochen von seinem Kongreß zurück sein. Wenn Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen..."

"Kann man ihn denn nicht erreichen? Es ist ein Notfall!" Takasaka flehte die Sekretärin beinahe an, doch diese erwies sich als unzugänglich.

"Leider besteht keine Möglichkeit, Dr. Shibuya zu erreichen. Wenn Sie Beschwerden haben, kann ich Ihnen einige kompetente Ärzte nennen, die seine Vertretung..."

Takasaka hing ohne ein weiteres Wort ein. Er fühlte sich ziemlich schwach, doch noch größer war seine Angst um Katsumi.

Anscheinend hatte Koji nun den letzten Rest Vernunft eingebüßt, den er noch gehabt hatte. Es war nicht vorherzusehen, was nun geschehen mochte.

Verbissen kämpfte Takasaka darum auf die Beine zu kommen, doch es half nichts. Kraftlos sank er in die Kissen zurück. Er war so entsetzlich nutzlos! Wütend hieb er auf die Bettdecke ein, doch dies war auch keine Lösung. Er konnte nicht helfen. Für den Augenblick war er nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer, dazu verdammt, für seinen Freund zu beten, aber ohne zu erfahren, ob seine Gebete auch wirklich halfen.  
()()()

 

"Hier! Deine Tabletten!" Koji hielt Katsumi auffordernd die kleinen Pillen hin, die der Arzt ihm verschrieben hatte. Unwillig schluckte Katsumi sie hinunter. Er hatte genug davon, hatte genug von Kojis nervenaufreibender Fürsorglichkeit, die noch schwerer zu ertragen war als seine Übergriffe, hatte genug davon, wie ein willenloses Spielzeug behandelt zu werden, hatte genug von allem, doch es gab kein Entkommen.

Seit zwei Tagen war er nun schon in diesem Raum gefangen, ohne das Koji ihn auch nur in den Flur gelassen hätte. Die Tür war beständig abgeschlossen und Izumis Versuche, einen Zweitschlüssel zu finden, hatten sich als erfolglos erwiesen.

Sie hatten versucht sich durch die geschlossene Tür unterhalten, doch das Holz war zu dick und so hatte Izumi aufgeben müssen.

Doch das schlimmste war, dass er seit gestern mit Koji allein im Haus war. Izumi war am Morgen überraschend zu einem Trainingslager für die Nationalmannschaft gerufen worden, mit der Option, bei einer möglichen Qualifikation für die Ersatzmannschaft eventuell einige Monate im Ausland zu verbringen. Da Izumi seine Erfahrungen in Italien begeistert hatten, konnte er sich so eine Chance nicht entgehen lassen.

Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen und schließlich ertappte er sich selbst dabei, dass er bereits packte, während er noch über eine Entscheidung nachdachte. Ein kurzes Gespräch mit Koji beruhigte ihn hinsichtlich Katsumi und so stand seiner Abreise nichts mehr im Weg.

Katsumi fühlte sich schrecklich allein. Er hatte Angst. Izumi war für ihn immer eine Versicherung gewesen, die einzige Garantie, dass Koji ihm nichts antat und nun war das eingetreten, wovor sein Vater ihn gewarnt hatte. Er war Koji völlig ausgeliefert.

"Es geht mir gut! Ich brauche keine Medizin mehr!"

"Du bist nicht gesund! Der Arzt hat gesagt, es dauert noch einige Wochen, bis alle deine Verletzungen abgeheilt sind! Und so lange wirst du deine Medizin einnehmen."

"Es geht mir zumindest so gut, dass ich wieder nach Hause kann!" Katsumi wollte seine Worte beweisen, indem er rasch aufstand. Gleich darauf fand er sich in Kojis Armen wieder, der ihn gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahrte.

Dieser drängte ihn aufs Bett zurück. "Siehst du es jetzt ein?! Du kannst doch noch nicht einmal stehen! Wie willst du da alleine zurechtkommen?!"

"Ich verstehe das nicht..." Katsumi rieb sich verwundert die Stirn. Wieso nur war ihm auf einmal so schwindlig? Es war ihm doch schon so viel besser gegangen... In diesem Augenblick dämmerte es ihm und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Koji an. "Du hast mir etwas ins Essen gemischt! Wie kannst du es wagen! Du schreckst wirklich vor nichts zurück!"

Koji zog nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Schlaf ein bisschen. Ich komme später wieder", waren die letzten Worte, die Katsumi hörte, bevor das Schlafmittel seine Wirkung tat und ihn in einen traumlosen Schlummer versetzte.  
()()()

 

In einem Wagen vor dem Haus des Rocksängers zündete sich ein einsamer Mann eine Zigarette an und musterte nachdenklich die hellerleuchteten Fenster.

So ein langweiliger Job. Gähnend schnippte er seine Zigarette aus dem Fenster und beschloß, den restlichen Abend in einer Kneipe zu verbringen.

Hier würde ja doch nichts geschehen. Abgesehen davon war sein Auftraggeber für einige Zeit außer Landes und so musste er auch keinen Bericht abliefern. Dafür war immer noch Zeit genug, wenn Dr. Shibuya wieder zurück war. In der Zwischenzeit würde er sich das Leben einfach machen und sein Geld ohne großen Aufwand verdienen.

Entschlossen ließ er den Wagen an und verschwand im Dunkel der schlafenden Stadt.


	20. Chapter 20

Wunderschön.

Langsam strich Koji mit den Fingerspitzen über Katsumis Haare, bevor er sorgfältig die Konturen seines feingeschnittenen Gesichts nachzeichnete.

Als er Katsumi knapp eine knapp Stunde zuvor das Schlafmittel ins Essen gegeben hatte, war dies ohne besonderen Anlaß geschehen, eigentlich mehr aus einer Laune heraus. Doch jetzt kam es seinen Wünschen mehr als entgegen.

Schon immer hatte er wissen wollen, wie es wohl mit jemandem sein mochte, der sich dessen was geschah gar nicht bewußt war?

Koji machte sich daran, Katsumis Hemd zu öffnen und so Knopf für Knopf dessen weiße Haut freizulegen, die allein durch ihre scheinbare Sanftheit zum berühren einlud.

Die Finger glitten spielerisch über eine der beiden blaßrosa Brustwarzen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis diese hart wurde. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beugte Koji sich über ihren Zwilling. Seine Lippen schlossen sich darum und saugten so lange, bis der kleine Fleischknoten in seinem Mund sich aufrichtete.

Minutenlang vertrieb er sich so die Zeit, drückte und rieb, saugte und kaute, bis er endlich genug hatte. Die eben noch in zartem rosa gefärbte Haut war nun dunkelrot und wund. Einen Augenblick überlegte Koji, ob er sich weiterhin damit vergnügen sollte, doch dann wandte er sich einem anderen Zeitvertreib zu.

Katsumis übrige Kleidung zu entfernen war überhaupt kein Problem. Wie zuvor gönnte er sich auch jetzt erst einmal das Vergnügen, den schlanken Körper des Jungen in allen Einzelheiten zu betrachten. Schlanke, wohlgeformte Beine, viel blasser und femininer als Izumis, die sonnengebräunt und muskulös waren. In stillem Vergnügen ließ Koji seinen Blick über die weiche Haut der Knöchel, Schienbeine, Knie, Oberschenkel wandern, ehe er seinen Händen erlaubte, den Weg zu erkunden, den seine Augen bereits beschritten hatten.

Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte er, zog sein Begehren beinahe schmerzhaft in die Länge, dann wagte er den entscheidenden Schritt, indem er seine Hand behutsam um den Schaft schloß, der reglos auf einem Nest dunkelbrauner Haare ruhte.

Sekundenlang verharrte er in dieser Stellung, ehe er seine Hand zurückzog und seinen Freund nachdenklich betrachtete. Warum war es ihm zuvor niemals aufgefallen? Warum bemerkte er es jetzt erst, dass es gleichgültig war, was er tat? Das es keine Rolle spielte ob sein Freund wach war oder nicht? Noch nie hatte Katsumi auf eine seiner Berührungen reagiert. Zumindest nicht auf die gewünschte Art und Weise.

Es wäre so einfach, sich die nötige Befriedigung beschaffen. Katsumi konnte sich nicht wehren, nicht in diesem Zustand. War es das, was er wollte? Eine willenloses Spielzeug, das jederzeit für ihn verfügbar war?

Koji berührte sanft die Wange des Jungen, noch einmal die Weichheit seiner Haut genießend, dann verließ er leise den Raum. Er musste über einige Dinge nachdenken, denen er sich bisher noch nicht gestellt hatte und die ihm überhaupt nicht gefielen.  
()()()

 

"Das ist es also."

Takasaka nickte schweigend und hielt sich gleich darauf den Kopf. Manche Dinge konnte er immer noch nicht tun, ohne das Schmerzen verspürte und ein simples Kopfnicken gehörte eindeutig dazu.

Sein Besucher seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. Seine dunklen Augen verbargen alle Gefühle, doch Takasaka ahnte, wie es in ihm aussehen musste.

"Es ist schwer zu glauben, das weiß ich." Er wusste nicht weiter, rang verzweifelt um die richtigen Worte, und sagte schließlich: "Ich konnte es zuerst auch nicht glauben, ich ‚wollte‘ es nicht. Aber ich habe die Blutergüsse und Striemen gesehen und die Angst in Katsumis Augen. Diese Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit ist mehr, als ich ertragen kann."

"Ich habe die Zeichen auch gesehen, aber ich habe es nicht erkannt." Izumi machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe und der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht spiegelte Takasakas Gefühle wider. "Ich hätte es schon vor Wochen merken müssen an der Art, wie Koji sich verhalten hat. Er ist so anders, einmal liebevoll und zärtlich, dann wieder völlig geistesabwesend. Und Katsumi hat sich noch dramatischer verändert. Ich bin so ein Idiot."

"Sie konnten es nicht wissen." Takasaka versuchte seinen Gast zu beruhigen, auch wenn er wusste, das es kaum half. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die kleine Stimme seines Gewissens sich nicht einfach würde unterdrücken lassen. "Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe."

Izumi seufzte. "Das sagt sich so einfach. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich es hätte verhindern können, wenn ich nur ein bisschen aufmerksamer gewesen wäre. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie Koji manchmal mit seinen Freunden umgeht und Katsumi war derjenige, der immer am meisten einstecken musste."

"Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?", fragte Takasaka mit Blick auf die Sporttasche, die mit Izumis Fußballsachen gepackt, unbeachtet in der Ecke stand.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Das war das einzige, was mir eingefallen ist, um ohne lästige Nachfragen das Haus verlassen zu können. Ich habe Koji erzählt, ich würde an einem Trainingslager für die Nationalmannschaft teilnehmen werde. Ich kann jetzt nicht zurückgehen. Damit würde ich mich verraten."

"Bleiben Sie doch für ein paar Tage hier", bot der Manager ihm überraschend an. Izumis verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck entlockte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. "Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie. Würden Sie mir helfen, Katsumi zu befreien? Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber bitte verstehen Sie. Ich liebe Katsumi. Er bedeutet alles für mich!"

Izumis Lächeln war nicht minder traurig, als er dem Mann schließlich antwortete. "Natürlich helfe ich Ihnen. Ich weiß nur leider noch nicht, wie."  
()()()

 

Als Koji an diesem Morgen zur Arbeit fuhr, konnte er Katsumi nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben.

Dieser hatte nur teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster gestarrt, seinen Abschiedskuß reglos hingenommen und ihn ansonsten komplett ignoriert. Kein Wort über seine fehlende Kleidung, kein Wort darüber, dass er ahnte, was Koji hatte tun wollen. Nur dieses irritierende Schweigen, das dem Sänger deutlicher als alles andere sagte, wie gleichgültig Katsumi geworden war. Irgendwie machte Koji dieses Verhalten Angst. Katsumi schien nicht mehr richtig anwesend zu sein, schottete sich von ihm ab und gab ihm das Gefühl, überflüssig zu sein.

Irritiert stürzte Koji sich in seine Arbeit. Takasaka war immer noch krank geschrieben und das war eine kleine Genugtuung für den Sänger. Zumindest er hatte seine Lektion wohl begriffen.

Angestrengt diskutierten er und die anderen Bandmitglieder das neue Stück durch, bis er nach drei Stunden genug hatte. "Ich fahre nach Hause. Vielleicht komme ich später noch einmal wieder." Die Proteste seiner Kollegen ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus wurde seine Unruhe immer stärker. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Katsumi und er musste einen Weg finden, den Jungen aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Um jeden Preis.

Als er die Tür zum Gästezimmer aufschloß, überkam ihn für einen Augenblick die irrationale Angst, Katsumi könnte sich etwas angetan haben. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sein Freund es sich mit einem Buch im Bett bequem gemacht hatte.

Bei seinem Eintreten sah Katsumi nur kurz auf, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Roman. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben riß Koji das Buch beiseite.

Das erzielte endlich eine Reaktion. "Was willst du?!"

"Wir müssen reden."

"Oh?" Katsumi sah ihn auffordernd an. "Entschuldige dich und laß mich endlich gehen. Alles andere interessiert mich nicht."

"Sei nicht so schwierig!" Koji setzte sich aufs Bett. "Ich will doch nur dein Bestes."

"Tatsächlich?" Katsumi drehte Koji den Rücken zu.

"Katsumi." Koji umfaßte Katsumis Schultern mit festem Griff und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Gleich darauf fand der Junge sich unter seinem Freund wieder, der ihn mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck in den Augen ansah.

"Was ist denn?!" Katsumi spürte, die langsam aber sicher, eine wohlbekannte Panik alle anderen Empfindungen beiseite schwemmte. Mit aller Kraft, die er noch aufbieten konnte, drängte er das Gefühl beiseite. "Sieh mich nicht so an! Du machst mir Angst!"

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." Koji beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen auf Katsumis Mund. Der Junge versteifte sich augenblicklich. "Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, Katsumi. Nicht, wenn du mir gibst, was ich will."

"Und das wäre?", wagte Katsumi kaum nachzufragen, während Koji seinen Hals mit kleinen, beinahe zärtlichen Küssen bedeckte.

Der Sänger sah auf. In seinen Augen loderte das Verlangen wie eine unbändige Flamme. "Dich. Ich will dich. Ohne Einschränkungen."

Katsumi lachte kurz auf, obwohl ihm alles andere als zum Lachen zumute war. "Du hast mich doch schon. Du hast mich da, wo du mich haben wolltest. Bin ich nicht in deinem Haus? Dir völlig ausgeliefert und ohne Möglichkeit zu entkommen?"

"Das reicht nicht."

"Nein? Was willst du denn noch?"

"Ich will das du mich liebst." Auf diese Antwort herrschte Stille in dem kleinen Raum. Koji sah ein wenig verwirrt aus. Anscheinend hatte seine eigene Antwort ihn völlig überrascht.

Katsumi fehlten die Worte. Sprachlos starrte er seinen Freund an, der das Schweigen schließlich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss beendete.

"Ich will dich ganz. Es reicht mir nicht, deinen Körper zu besitzen. Ich will auch deinen Geist, deine Seele, dein Herz. Alles."

Katsumi brauchte einige Anläufe, ehe seine Stimme ihm wieder so weit gehorchte, dass er antworten konnte. Vielleicht bot sich endlich die Möglichkeit, alles zu beenden. Vielleicht würde es ihm endlich gelingen, seinem Freund klar zu machen, dass er sich in etwas hineingesteigert hatte, was in einer Katastrophe enden ‚musste‘.

"Ich glaube, du verwechselst da etwas, Koji. Ich bin nicht Izumi! Er ist derjenige, den du liebst. Nicht ich. Das, was du für mich empfindest ist nichts weiter als eine vorübergehende Verwirrung. Du wolltest mich doch nur, weil du mir beweisen wolltest, wie abhängig ich von dir bin. Weil du mir deine Macht beweisen wolltest. Sei versichert, dass ist dir gelungen. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen gelernt, dass es nichts gibt, was du mir nicht antun könntest, aber hör endlich damit auf! Du zerstörst mich damit! Und du zerstörst deine Beziehung zu Izumi. Was glaubst du wird er tun, wenn er herausfindet, was du mit mir gemacht hast?" Mit langsamen Bewegungen zwang Katsumi sich dazu, Koji die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. "Du kannst mich nicht für immer einschließen. Ich gehöre dir nicht, Koji. Auch wenn du das vielleicht meinst, aber du hast keinerlei Recht, mich wie dein Eigentum zu behandeln. Laß mich gehen und ich verspreche dir, das ich dir nie wieder unter die Augen trete. Konzentriere dich wieder ganz auf Izumi. Du liebst ihn, nicht mich. Und laß mich endlich mein Leben so leben, wie ich es möchte."

"Es tut mir leid, Katsumi."

Konnte es sein, dass es geklappt hatte? War er zu seinem Freund durchgedrungen? Katsumi wagte kaum zu hoffen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen, doch Koji ließ nicht zu, dass er das Bett verließ. Seine Hand schlang sich um Katsumis Handgelenk und zerrte den Jungen in die Kissen zurück.

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht Izumi bist. Es tut mir leid, Katsumi. Aber ich kann dich nicht gehenlassen. Du hast recht. Zu Beginn, da wollte ich dich nur ein wenig für deine Impertinenz bestrafen, aber das war nur am Anfang. Ich habe viel über uns nachgedacht und mit der Zeit wurde mir etwas klar. Ich liebe Izumi. Ich will ihn vor allem beschützen und dazu gehört auch, ihm all seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Siehst du es denn nicht ein, Katsumi? Ich brauche dich! So lange ich dich habe, kann ich Izumi die Freiheit lassen, sich nicht immer von mir bedrängt zu fühlen. So lange du mir zur Verfügung stehst, muss ich Izumi nicht mit meinen zerstörerischen Begierden belästigen."

"Was...was sagst du da?", stammelte der Junge fassungslos. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich namenloser Schrecken, als Kojis Worte in seinem Kopf grauenvolles Verstehen auslösten. "Das ist es also? Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug für dich? Ein bereitwilliges Objekt, an dem du deine Lust befriedigen kannst, ohne damit dem Mann zu nahe zu treten, den du liebst? Wie kannst du mir so etwas antun? Glaubst du denn, ich hätte keine Gefühle? Glaubst du, es macht mir nichts aus, von dir geschlagen und vergewaltigt zu werden? Das es mir gefällt, wenn du mich benutzt wie es dir gerade paßt und mir jedesmal ein bisschen mehr von meiner Seele nimmst?"

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, dann drückte Koji ihn sanft in die Kissen. Katsumi ahnte, was jetzt kam, es war unausweichlich, war unabänderlich wie eine Naturgewalt und es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, um es zu verhindern und obwohl er es wusste, es erwartete, war es doch ein Schock für ihn zu sehen, wie wenig er Koji in Wahrheit bedeutete.

"Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund."

Koji sah auf, Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. "Das bin ich auch, Katsumi. Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber ich liebe dich. Würdest du mir nichts bedeuten, dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

Er legte sich neben seinen Freund und schob seine Hand zwischen dessen Beine, wobei er Katsumis Unbehagen einfach ignorierte. "Entspann dich, Katsumi. Ich werde dir beweisen, dass es auch schön sein kann. Ich werde dir meine Liebe beweisen."

Katsumi wandte den Kopf ab. Es war zuviel. Er hatte seinem Freund so viele Jahre lang vertraut, hatte alles getan, damit dieser glücklich wurde und immer war es noch nicht genug. Noch immer forderte Koji mehr von ihm, nahm ihm alles und tarnte seine Taten unter einem Mantel von Freundschaft und Liebe.

Und während Koji seinen Körper benutzte wie schon unzählige Male zuvor, nur diesmal ungewöhnlich zärtlich und mit einer Sanftheit, die seine Seele mehr verletzte, als die vorangegangenen Vergewaltigungen es jemals gekonnt hatten, schloß Katsumi die Augen und wünschte sich, er wäre mit Takasaka zusammen.


	21. Chapter 21

Izumi wanderte unruhig vom Wohnzimmer, in die Küche und zurück ins Wohnzimmer, während Takasaka zum wohl hundertsten Male versuchte, Katsumis Vater zu erreichen.

"Nichts." Enttäuscht legte der Manager schließlich auf. "Es scheint, das niemand bereit ist, den berühmten Doktor Shibuya bei diesem Kongreß zu stören. Und sein Handy hat er abgeschaltet."

"Dann müssen wir es ohne ihn versuchen." Izumi blieb endlich stehen und sah Takasaka entschlossen an. "Ich habe eine Idee, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich sie verwirklichen kann. Es könnte sich als fataler Fehler entpuppen, der zumindest für Katsumi tödlich enden könnte."

"Tödlich?" Takasaka riß erschrocken die Augen auf. "Was haben Sie vor?"

"Wir können Katsumi nur helfen, wenn Koji einsieht, dass er einen Fehler macht. Und das wird er nur, wenn wir ihm einen Schock versetzen, der ihn bis ins Innerste erschüttert." Izumi setzte sich aufs Sofa und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er Takasaka seinen Plan auseinandersetzte. "Und?"

Der Manager schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich nicht wohl, Katsumi so einer großen Gefahr auszusetzen."

"Er ist auf jeden Fall in Gefahr. Ganz gleich, ob wir ihn bei Koji lassen oder versuchen, ihm zu helfen." Die Logik dieser Bemerkung war nicht von der Hand zu weisen und so nickte Takasaka langsam.

"Sie haben recht." Er sah traurig aus dem Fenster und schien einen Entschluß zu fassen. Als er Izumi wieder ansah, war sein Blick ernst, aber gefaßt. "Helfen Sie ihm. Tun Sie alles, um Katsumi zu mir zurück zu bringen."

"In Ordnung. Ich versuche es", versprach Izumi und klang dabei optimistischer, als er sich fühlte.  
()()()

 

"Du bist wieder da?!" Koji zog Izumi begeistert in eine liebevolle Umarmung und drückte ihn an sich. "Wie geht es dir? Hat es Spaß gemacht?"

"Ja, es war einfach toll! Ich habe so viel Spaß gehabt!" Takuto stellte seine Tasche beiseite und sah Koji fragend an. "Und was haben Katsumi und du so getrieben während ich weg war?"

"Och, nicht viel. Ich habe gearbeitet und Katsumi hat sich erholt. Das ist auch schon alles."

Takuto suchte in Kojis Augen nach einem Funken, der ihm die Wahrheit verraten würde, doch Koji hatte sich wie immer, vollständig in der Gewalt.

"Wo ist er denn? Ich würde ihn gern begrüßen."

"Er schläft." Koji lächelte strahlend und zog Takuto ins Wohnzimmer. "Es geht ihm zwar von Tag zu Tag besser, aber er wird immer noch sehr schnell müde. Du kannst ihn morgen früh noch begrüßen. Laß uns jetzt erst einmal unser Wiedersehen feiern."

Koji schob ihn begeistert vorwärts und Takuto ließ sich ohne weitere Fragen von ihm aufs Sofa drängen.  
()()()

 

Takasaka starrte seit mindestens einer halben Stunde auf die gleiche Seite des Berichtes, den er für den morgigen Pressetermin benötigte, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Seine Gedanken weilten bei Katsumi und Izumi und dessen beinahe wahnwitzigem Plan, Koji zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Das schrille Klingeln seines Handys riß ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit. "Ja?"

Sekunden später atmete er erleichtert auf. "Dr. Shibuya, ich bin so froh das Sie sich melden..."  
()()()

 

Takuto legte die Hand auf die Türklinke zum Gästezimmer und rüttelte vergeblich daran. Immer noch abgeschlossen. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

"Was tust du da?" Koji war unvermittelt hinter ihm aufgetaucht und jagte Takuto damit einen Mordsschrecken ein.

"Ich wollte Katsumi sprechen. Aber wie ich sehe ist er immer noch dein Gefangener."

"Gefangener? Izumi, ich bitte dich! Wie das klingt!" Koji lachte amüsiert auf. Er nahm Takutos Hand und wollte ihn in Richtung Wohnzimmer ziehen, doch sein Freund widersetzte sich seinen Bemühungen. Der Sänger seufzte leise. "Ich versuche nur, ihn zu beschützen!"

"Beschützen? Wovor denn bitte, wenn ich fragen darf?" Takuto sah seinen Freund auffordernd an. "Katsumi hat Schlimmes erlebt, das ist wahr. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du ihn für den Rest seines Lebens beschützen mußt. Das kannst du nicht, niemand kann das! Es liegt jetzt nur an Katsumi selbst, was er aus seinem Leben macht. Ob er Anzeige erstattet oder das ganze auf sich beruhen läßt ist ganz allein seine Entscheidung. Die kann ihm keiner abnehmen, ich nicht und auch du nicht."

"Aber er ist mein Freund. Ich kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen."

Takuto runzelte irritiert die Stirn. "Irgendwie drehen wir uns die ganze Zeit im Kreis. Ihm zu helfen heißt nicht, ihn in unserem Gästezimmer einzuschließen! Du hilfst ihm damit nicht, Koji. Im Gegenteil. Katsumi wird sich irgendwann von dir abwenden. Wenn er das nicht schon längst getan hat, heißt das. Gib mir den Schlüssel, Koji. Vielleicht läßt sich noch etwas von eurer Freundschaft retten."

"Das kann ich nicht." Kojis Stimme wurde kaum merklich kälter. Er sah, wie Takuto ihn erstaunt musterte und beeilte sich, eine Erklärung nachzuschieben. "Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten dir merkwürdig vorkommt, aber ich will Katsumi nicht verlieren. Und das würde ich, wenn ich ihn gehen lasse."

Takuto fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihm ausgeleert. Das war ja schlimmer, als er gedacht hatte. "Der Schlüssel, Koji." Er hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Nein." Koji runzelte wütend die Stirn und warf Takuto einen finsteren Blick zu. "Glaub mir, es ist zu Katsumis Bestem, wenn er hierbleibt. Und jetzt laß uns endlich von etwas anderem reden."

"Koji, du machst dich lächerlich!" Takuto hatte endgültig die Nase voll. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was jetzt wieder in dich gefahren ist, aber du benimmst dich einfach unmöglich! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich dermaßen selbstherrlich und...!"

Kojis Hand schoß vor, seine Finger krallten sich in Takutos Hemd, rissen ihn näher zu sich heran und für einen Augenblick fürchtete dieser, er sei zu weit gegangen, doch Koji küsste ihn nur leidenschaftlich auf den Mund, dann lehnte er, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern, seine Stirn gegen Takutos Schulter. "Ich liebe dich, Izumi. Bitte, vergiß das nie. Ich liebe nur dich."

Bevor Takuto etwas sagen konnte, hatte Koji ihn schon losgelassen und schloß die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf. "Hier, bitte. Wenn du möchtest, dann unterhalte dich mit ihm. Ich bin in meinem Studio."

Takuto starrte ihm hinterher. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.


	22. Chapter 22

"Was soll das heißen, Katsumi ist in Gefahr?!" Die Stimme von Katsumis Vater klang aufgrund der schlechten Verbindung leicht verzerrt durchs Telefon und Takasaka musste sich anstrengen, ihn zu verstehen. Er wartete, bis das Rauschen ein wenig abgeklungen war, dann redete er hastig auf den Arzt ein.

Als er geendet hatte, sagte lange Zeit keiner der beiden ein Wort. Schließlich seufzte Dr. Shibuya gequält auf. "Ich kann nicht hier weg. Es ist ein Sturm gemeldet worden und die Regierung hat vorsichtshalber sämtliche Flüge gestrichen. Sie müssen Katsumi helfen!"

Takasaka atmete mehrmals tief durch und beschwor sich selbst, jetzt bloß keine Panikattacke zu bekommen. Das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen und Dr. Shibuya würde es nur zusätzliche Sorgen bereiten.

"Izumi hat endlich die Wahrheit erkannt und will uns helfen."

Er hörte ein leises Aufseufzen. "Ich komme so bald wie möglich nach Hause, aber bis dahin müssen Sie mir versprechen...." Es krachte in der Leitung und gleich darauf wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

"Ich verspreche es", sagte Takasaka leise. Er wusste, was Dr. Shibuya von ihm wollte und hoffte nur, er würde dieses Versprechen auch einhalten können.  
()()()

 

"Und du bist sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

"Natürlich. Ich bin nur müde. Das ist alles."

Izumi zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Katsumi lächelte nur nichtssagend und sah kurz zur Tür. Für einen kurzen Augenblick waren seine Augen voller Angst, doch dieser Eindruck verschwand so schnell, dass Izumi nicht sicher war, ob er sich das ganze nicht eingebildet hatte.

"Und es macht dir nicht aus von Koji eingesperrt zu werden?"

Katsumi zuckte leicht zusammen und sah für einen kurzen Moment wirklich verängstigt aus. Izumi entschloß sich, die Sache jetzt anzugehen.

"Wir müssen reden, Katsumi. Ich weiß..."

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?" Koji erschien im Türrahmen und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Izumi entging nicht, wie Katsumi unwillkürlich zurückzuweichen schien, als der hochgewachsene Sänger sich neben ihm auf das Bett fallen ließ und fragte sich zum hundertsten Mal, wie er nur so blind hatte sein können. "Das Abendessen ist fertig."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", wehrte Katsumi fast augenblicklich ab und hielt den Roman hoch, den er gelesen hatte, als Izumi hereingekommen war. "Ich werde mir noch ein paar Kapitel hiervon gönnen und dann schlafen. Ich werde immer noch sehr schnell müde."

"Gute Idee. Ich bringe dir nur noch deine Medizin, dann kannst du dich ausruhen." Koji ging hinaus und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder zurück. Er hielt Katsumi ein Glas Wasser und einige Tabletten entgegen, die dieser widerstandslos schluckte. Koji nahm das Glas entgegen und streichelte kurz durch Katsumis zerzauste Haare, dann schob er Izumi langsam aber nachdrücklich zur Tür. Kaum waren sie draußen, sah er mit zusammengepreßten Lippen dabei zu, wie Koji die Tür hinter ihnen abschloß und den Schlüssel einsteckte.

"Koji..." Izumi fühlte einen dicken Kloß in seiner Kehle. Er kam sich vor wie in einem Horrorfilm, in dem alles was er sagte oder tat zur Katastrophe führen würde.

"Ich habe uns etwas leckeres zu Essen gekauft. Wir müssen es nur noch warm machen. Kommst du?" Koji ignorierte Izumis halbherzigen Versuch, ihn auf sein merkwürdiges Verhalten anzusprechen und verschwand in der Küche. Gleich darauf schepperte es. Izumi ging ihm leise seufzend nach.

"Laß mich das machen. Du wirst dir sonst nur weh tun." Er nahm Koji die Pfanne aus der Hand und begann fachkundig, die Nudeln zu erwärmen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Röhrchen mit Tabletten, das ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Er sah genauer hin und ihm stockte der Atem. Schlaftabletten?

"Warum tust du ihm das an?" Takuto hielt Koji anklagend die Tabletten entgegen. Er suchte im Gesicht seines Freundes nach irgendeiner Regung, einem Zeichen schlechten Gewissens, doch da war nichts. Nur kalte Entschlossenheit.

"Der Arzt hat ihm ein Schlafmittel verschrieben. Er soll es so lange nehmen, bis seine Albträume aufhören. Er soll sich schonen und ich helfe ihm dabei." Ein mißtrauischer Blick traf ihn und Koji hob abwehrend die Hände. "He, sieh mich nicht so an! Ich befolge nur die Anweisungen des Arztes!"

"Du hilfst ihm nicht, Koji! Du zerstört ihn mit deinem Verhalten. Hast du denn noch nicht gemerkt, wie anders Katsumi ist? Bedeutet eure Freundschaft dir denn gar nichts?" Takuto versuchte noch einmal zu Koji durchzudringen, obwohl ihm die Sinnlosigkeit seines Bemühens durchaus bewußt war. Das kurze Gespräch mit Katsumi hatte ihn mehr erschreckt als er zugeben wollte. Nie zuvor hatte er Katsumi dermaßen eingeschüchtert erlebt. Kaum noch etwas erinnerte an den lebhaften Jungen von früher.

"Natürlich bedeutet mir unsere Freundschaft etwas! Deswegen kümmere ich mich ja um ihn. Ich kann nicht immer bei ihm sein und wenn ich in der Arbeit bin, dann möchte ich nicht, dass er allein im Haus herumläuft. Ich traue ihm nicht."

Takuto schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Du solltest dir mal selbst zuhören. Das klingt völlig verrückt."

Koji hob gleichgültig die Schultern. "Mag sein. Aber ich kann nicht riskieren, dass er sich etwas antut. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er versucht, sich umzubringen."

"Glaubst du nicht, dass du ihn durch dein Verhalten erst recht dazu bringst, sich in den nächsten Selbstmordversuch zu flüchten? Du treibst ihn doch gerade dazu. Immer allein und eingeschlossen...das würde jeden an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben."

Sein Freund blickte nachdenklich auf die Tür zum Gästezimmer, dann seufzte er und nahm Takutos Hand. "Ab morgen ändern wir das! Versprochen. Zumindest tagsüber, falls du hierbleibst und ihn im Auge behältst."

"Ich?" Takuto wurde von diesem plötzlichen Umschwung völlig überrascht. Es kam seinen Plänen mehr als entgegen, aber "Wieso soll ich denn auf ihn aufpassen? Katsumi ist doch gar nicht selbstmordgefährdet. Das redest du dir doch nur ein."

"Bitte, Izumi. Ich kenne ihn länger als du. Vertrau mir." Koji sah ihn bittend an. Was blieb noch zu sagen? Izumi nickte, wenn auch widerstrebend und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.  
()()()

 

Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und Koji lag in tiefem Schlaf neben ihm. Takuto glitt lautlos aus dem Bett und sah sich suchend um.

Er musste wissen, wie es Katsumi ging. Auch wenn Koji behauptet hatte, er würde den anderen von nun an nicht mehr einschließen, Takuto konnte nicht sicher sein, dass dieser sein Versprechen auch halten würde. Leise wühlte er sich durch Kojis Sachen, warf dabei immer wieder einen hastigen Blick hinter sich, um sicherzugehen, dass dieser noch schlief. So eine Gelegenheit würde so bald nicht wieder kommen. Er musste die Zeit nutzen, die ihm zur Verfügung stand. Je eher er sich mit Katsumi abstimmen konnte, desto besser für den Jungen.

Als er den Schlüssel endlich gefunden hatte, rauschte ihm das Blut in den Ohren und mit wild klopfendem Herzen schlich er zur Tür.

"Izumi...?"

Takuto wirbelte herum und versteckte den Schlüssel hinter seinem Rücken. "Ja?"

"Wo willst du hin?" Koji war noch nicht richtig wach, das konnte er daran erkennen, dass dieser seinen Kopf immer noch in die Kissen presste und nur allmählich die Augen öffnete.

"Ich hole mir nur etwas zu trinken, bin gleich zurück."

"Okay...mach nicht zu lange..." Koji schloß die Augen wieder und schien wieder einzuschlummern. Takuto atmete erleichtert auf und ging hinaus. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit. Rasch eilte er zum Gästezimmer und schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Leise glitt er hinein und ging zum Bett.

Wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte, schlief Katsumi tief und fest und alle Versuche seinerseits, den Jungen aufzuwecken, erwiesen sich als sinnlos. Takuto sah nachdenklich auf seinen Freund hinunter. Katsumi tat ihm so unendlich leid, wie er so daliegen sah, beide Arme um sein Kissen geschlungen und dadurch hilflos wie ein kleines Kind wirkend.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wandte er sich ab und ging hinaus. Die Gelegenheit war so günstig gewesen, aber eigentlich hätte er sich denken können, dass Koji nicht so einfach beizukommen war. Er würde es morgen noch einmal versuchen und konnte nur hoffen, dass Koji ihm auch wirklich genug vertraute, um ihn mit Katsumi allein reden zu lassen.


	23. Chapter 23

Zu Takutos Überraschung hielt Koji Wort. Direkt am nächsten Morgen öffnete er die Tür zum Gästezimmer und überließ Takuto den Schlüssel. Dieser konnte es kaum glauben. Gemessen an Kojis Verhalten in den letzten Tagen und Wochen, hatte er eigentlich neue Ausflüchte erwartet und dieses plötzliche Entgegenkommen kam ihm ein wenig verdächtig vor. Doch um nichts in der Welt hätte er Koji darauf angesprochen. Er war viel zu erleichtert, dass dieser seit langer Zeit wieder völlig zu reagieren schien.

In dem kleinen Zimmer war es dunkel. Takuto zog die Vorhänge beiseite und trat ans Bett. Katsumi schlief immer noch und Takuto konnte sich eines mitleidigen Lächelns nicht erwehren. Warum war ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen, wie zerbrechlich der andere wirkte? Merkwürdig, wie sehr man sich an einen bestimmten Eindruck gewöhnen konnte. Katsumi hatte auf ihn niemals schwach oder hilflos gewirkt, doch als er ihn nun so daliegen sah, drängte sich ihm diese Vorstellung unwillkürlich auf.

Vorsichtig ließ Takuto sich auf der Bettkante nieder und begann sanft durch Katsumis Haare zu streicheln. "Katsumi?" Der Junge bewegte sich nicht, zuckte noch nicht einmal. Das Schlafmittel war anscheinend sehr stark gewesen. Seufzend ließ Takuto von ihm ab und sah auf.

Koji lehnte im Türrahmen und musterte ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick in den Augen, den er nicht zu deuten wagte. "Wieviel hast du ihm gegeben?"

Der Sänger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht allzu viel. Nur die üblichen zwei Tabletten vor dem Schlafengehen. Ich kann nicht sagen, wann er wieder zu sich kommt. Normalerweise bin ich dann schon bei der Arbeit."

Takuto zog es vor den Mund zu halten, auch wenn er seinem Freund am liebsten gründlich die Meinung gesagt hätte. Aber er durfte Katsumis neu gewonnenen Freiheit nicht einfach wieder aufs Spiel setzen. Es hing zuviel davon ab. "Dann werd ich in der Zwischenzeit mal in die Küche gehen."

Gleichmütig stand Takuto auf und ging an seinem Freund vorbei, der ihm rasch folgte. An der Tür zog er den Fußballer in seine Arme und lehnte seine Stirn gegen dessen Schulter. "Es tut mir leid, wenn mein Verhalten dir merkwürdig vorkommt, aber ich will ihn doch nur beschützen."

Beinahe greifbares Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, dann sagte Takuto leise: "Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum dir auf einmal so viel an Katsumi liegt. Sicher, er ist dein Freund, aber dennoch... früher hast du dich nie für ihn interessiert. Warum dieser Sinneswandel?"

"Weil ich gemerkt habe..." Koji unterbrach sich rasch, bevor er seine Gedanken aussprach. Konnte er Izumi die Wahrheit sagen? Er zögerte. Ihm fiel auf, dass Izumi ihn auffordernd ansah und so schloß er lahm: "...Katsumi ist immer noch krank, Izumi. Er braucht meine Hilfe."

"Tatsächlich?" Takuto wandte sich leicht verärgert ab. Kojis Hand schnellte vor und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Natürlich glaube ich dir, dass dies einer der Gründe ist, aus denen du Katsumi hier behältst, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies alles ist." Takuto gab sich alle Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie viel er wirklich wusste. Statt dessen bemühte er sich um einen harmlosen Gesichtsausdruck und redete rasch weiter. "Ich kenne dich, Koji. Es muss mehr dahinter stecken. Du bist nicht der Typ, der sich so sehr um einen anderen sorgt, dass er ihn in seinem Gästezimmer unterbringt. Und dann auch noch einschließt, als wäre er aus Glas. Noch nicht einmal, wenn es dein bester Freund ist."

Koji seufzte leise, zog es aber vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Statt dessen sah er auf die Uhr und schnappte sich seine Jacke. "Hör zu, Izumi. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe es eilig! Können wir später darüber reden?!" Er zog seinen überrumpelten Freund in eine heftige Umarmung. Sekunden später fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als wäre alles wie früher. Nichts stand zwischen ihnen, sie waren allein mit ihrer Liebe und ihrem Verlangen, doch dann schob Koji, entgegen seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten, seinen Freund mit einem bedauernden Seufzen von sich und löste sich aus seinen Armen. "Ich muß jetzt wirklich los. Wir reden heute Abend."

"Wie du meinst." Izumi sah ihm nach, als er hinauseilte, dann ging er in die Küche. Er wusste zwar nicht, wann Katsumi wieder zu sich kommen würde, aber er wollte etwas zu Essen vorbereiten, denn sie hatten einiges zu klären und das konnte länger dauern.  
()()()

 

Takasaka war ein Nervenbündel. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, denn er beschäftigte sich Tag und Nacht nur noch mit der Frage, ob es Katsumi wohl gut ging und dies wirkte sich mittlerweile auf seine Arbeit aus.

In diesem Augenblick saß er bei Katsumis Onkel im Büro und versuchte diesem zu erklären, warum der Auftritt mit dem letzten Idol nicht so gelaufen war, wie geplant. Die junge Sängerin hatte nicht nur den Text vergessen, sondern auch noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch vor laufender Kamera gehabt. Takasaka war beinahe das Herz stehengeblieben, als das Mädchen das Mikro von sich schleuderte und mit einem hysterisch anmutenden Schluchzen die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug und versuchte sich zu verstecken.

Verzweifelt kramte er in seinem Gedächtnis nach irgendeiner glaubhaften Entschuldigung, doch diese wollte ihn einfach nicht einfallen.

"Wo ist eigentlich Katsumi?"

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen starrte Takasaka seinen Boss mit großen Augen an und tastete in seiner Tasche nach den Beruhigungstabletten, die er immer bei sich trug. "K...Katsumi?" stotterte er schließlich und sah sein Gegenüber hilflos an.

"Ja, mein Neffe. Katsumi. Wo zum Teufel steckt er? Ich habe seit Wochen nichts von ihm gehört. Das letzte was ich weiß, ist das er einen Unfall hatte. Aber das ist auch schon alles. Niemand scheint zu wissen, wo er sich aufhält. Mein Bruder hat mir zwar gesagt, er sei bei einem Freund, aber ich kann einfach nicht herausfinden bei wem er sich aufhält. Allmählich mache ich mir Sorgen."

"Ähm..."

Glücklicherweise erwartete der Chef der Plattenfirma keine Antwort von Takasaka. Er wandte sich seiner Gegensprechanlage zu und forderte seine Sekretärin auf, die glücklose Sängerin hereinzurufen, deren Auftritt für so viel Wirbel gesorgt hatte. Und während das Mädchen versuchte, sich vor ihrem Chef zu rechtfertigen, ließ Takasaka seine Gedanken wieder zu Katsumi wandern und betete, das seinem Freund nichts geschehen möge.  
()()()

 

Katsumi drehte sich verschlafen auf die Seite und lauschte einige Sekunden lang den verhaltenen Geräuschen die ihn umgaben. Wenn er sich ganz ruhig verhielt, dann konnte er jemanden atmen hören und er war sich sicher, wer dies war. Vielleicht wenn er sich nicht rührte, einfach so tat, als würde er weiter schlafen? Vielleicht würde Koji dann aufgeben und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Doch all seine guten Vorsätze zerrannen zu nichts, als er zögerliche Finger in seinem Haar spürte und mit einem erstickten Keuchen riß er die Augen auf und starrte die Gestalt neben seinem Bett sprachlos an.

"Izumi?!" fragte er ungläubig nach, nicht sicher, ob seine Augen ihm keinen Streich spielten. "Was tust du hier?!"

"Koji ist zur Arbeit. Er hat mir den Schlüssel gegeben." Izumi sah den anderen prüfend an, dann lehnte er sich ein wenig vor und stützte seine Hände auf der Matratze ab. "Wir müssen reden, Katsumi."

"Reden? Worüber?!" Katsumi versuchte immer noch, die letzten Schleier der Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, die hartnäckig seinen Geist umwölkten und blinzelte den anderen mühsam an. Doch Takutos nächste Worte holten ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus dem Dämmerzustand, in dem er sich befand.

"Ich war bei Takasaka, Katsumi. Er hat mir alles erzählt."

Katsumi starrte ihn lange an, dann setzte er sich langsam auf und schluckte schwer. "Wirklich alles?"

Takuto nickte nur knapp, er ahnte wie unangenehm die ganze Situation für den anderen war, doch er konnte es ihm nicht ersparen. Katsumi sank in sich zusammen, ob vor Erleichterung oder Unbehagen ließ sich nicht sagen.

"Du mußt hier raus."

"Wenn du alles weißt, dann ist dir doch sicher auch klar, dass Koji keinen vernünftigen Argumenten mehr zugänglich ist. Er ist besessen von der Idee, mich immer zu seiner Verfügung zu haben." Katsumi lachte bitter auf. "Ich werde nie wieder frei sein."

"Katsumi, nein!" Izumi nahm seine Hand, zu Tode erschrocken von der Trostlosigkeit in den Worten des Jungen. "Es gibt immer Hoffnung! Laß dir von mir helfen. Zusammen gelingt es uns bestimmt, Koji zur Vernunft zu bringen."

"Das wird dir nie gelingen." Katsumi seufzte und wandte den Kopf ab. "Er wird mich niemals gehenlassen. Selbst du kannst da nichts tun, Izumi. Koji hat sich da in etwas hineingesteigert und niemand kann ihn da rausholen. Glaub mir, er wird nicht auf dich hören."

"Ich will ja auch gar nicht mit ihm diskutieren", lächelte Takuto hintergründig und erklärte Katsumi, was er sich ausgedacht hatte.

"Das wird niemals funktionieren!" stellte Katsumi mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme fest. "Er wird mich umbringen!"

"Wird er nicht!" Takuto versuchte überzeugter zu klingen, als er wirklich war. "Es ist gefährlich, das stimmt. Aber ich weiß nicht, was wir sonst tun könnten. Wir wollen ihm ja schließlich helfen, wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen."

"Vielleicht hast du recht." Zum ersten Mal seit ihr Gespräch begonnen hatte, stahl sich ein zögerndes Lächeln auf Katsumis Lippen. "Wann wollen wir es versuchen?"

"Nun, sobald Koji das nächste Mal länger arbeiten muß." Takuto stand auf. "Bis dahin mußt du durchhalten."

"Das werde ich schon. Irgendwie." Katsumi hielt Takuto am Arm fest, als dieser hinausgehen wollte. "Warum hilfst du mir? Warum machst du dir soviel Mühe? Bedeutet er dir wirklich so viel?"

"Ja. Das tut er wohl." Takuto wandte sich rasch ab. "Du bist doch sicher hungrig. Ich habe gekocht. Kommst du oder möchtest du hier essen?" Katsumi beeilte sich, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten, denn um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er von dem Gästezimmer mehr als genug.


	24. Chapter 24

"Verschwinden Sie. Ich will Sie hier nicht mehr sehen!"

Die Sängerin rannte in Tränen aufgelöst davon und Takasaka, der während des zurückliegenden Gesprächs alles versucht hatte, um die Wogen zu glätten, nahm dies zum Anlaß, sich ebenfalls zu entfernen. Doch er kam nicht weit.

"Sie bleiben hier, Takasaka. Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander!" Der Chef der Plattenfirma winkte ihn ein wenig näher heran und faltete dann die Arme auf der Schreibtischplatte, um sich interessiert vorzulehnen. "Wo ist Katsumi?"

"Ähm..." Takasaka fühlte sich völlig überrumpelt. Damit hatte er nicht mehr gerechnet, hatte sich sicher geglaubt, nachdem sein Chef ihr Gespräch nach seiner ersten Frage so abrupt in andere Bahnen gelenkt hatte. "K...Katsumi?"

"Stottern Sie neuerdings?" Der ältere Mann verzog gereizt das Gesicht und tappte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen gegen den Schreibtisch. "Ich kann meinen Bruder nicht erreichen und Katsumi war seit Wochen nicht mehr zu Hause. Zumindest scheint es so, denn von seinen Nachbarn hat ihn niemand gesehen und wenn man die Post als Maßstab nimmt, die mittlerweile schon aus dem Briefkasten quillt, dann ist er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

"Also..." Doch Takasaka kam gar nicht zu Wort. Irgendwie schien der andere nur jemanden zum Reden zu brauchen und so hielt er den Mund und hoffte, sich möglichst unsichtbar machen zu können.

"Ich hatte ja schon daran gedacht, dass ihn irgendjemand entführt hat, aber dann hätten die Entführer sich längst melden müssen. Haben Sie denn rein gar nichts mitbekommen, Takasaka?!"

Ohne Vorwarnung wieder im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit, konnte der Manager nicht viel tun, außer hilflos herumzustottern. "Ich...ich weiß auch nicht...ich meine, wer weiß..."

"Verdammt nochmal, reden Sie ordentlich!" Shibuya senior war eindeutig am Ende seines Geduldsfadens angelangt. "Wissen Sie etwas über Katsumis Verschwinden, oder nicht?!"

"Ich...nein." Takasaka überdachte die Möglichkeiten, aber wenn selbst Katsumis Vater seinen Bruder nicht ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte, dann war dies eine Entscheidung, die er zu respektieren hatte. Daher sah er den anderen nur bedauernd an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo Katsumi sich gerade aufhält."

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch seufzte nur und winkte ihn davon und Takasaka nutzte die Gelegenheit, so schnell wie möglich das Büro zu verlassen.  
()()()

 

Katsumi saß regungslos auf dem Bett, nicht sicher, was er fühlte. Oder dachte. Oder vielleicht auch nur denken sollte. Den ganzen Nachmittag hindurch hatten er und Takuto über Koji geredet, hatten darüber nachgedacht, wie diese unhaltbare Situation am besten zu lösen war und waren immer wieder an dem gleichen Punkt angelangt.

Koji war besessen. Schlicht und ergreifend besessen. Besessen von dem Gedanken, endlich jemand zu haben, der ihm völlig ausgeliefert war, mit dem er machen konnte was er wollte. Katsumi hatte lange gebraucht, bis er es wirklich verstanden hatte, aber mittlerweile ergab alles einen Sinn.

Sein Freund liebte Izumi. Er liebte ihn so sehr, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte, ihm weh zu tun. Und obwohl er Izumi am liebsten eingesperrt hätte, musste er in den letzten Jahren immer wieder lernen, dass Izumi nicht bereit war, sich auf diese Spielchen einzulassen. Er hätte ihn natürlich zwingen können, aber dann hätte er alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Und abgesehen davon besaß Izumi eine innere Stärke, an der Kojis verzweifelte Bemühungen, ihn fest an sich zu binden, immer wieder wirkungslos abprallten.

Bei Katsumi war das anders. Er war nicht so stark wie Izumi und würde es auch niemals sein. Und genau das hatte Koji mit sicherem Gespür erkannt. Kein Wunder, dass er sich seinen Freund als neuestes Opfer ausgesucht hatte. Mit Katsumi konnte er all die Dinge tun, die er Izumi nicht anzutun wagte und hinzu kam, als Zusatzbonus gewissermaßen, dass er sich auch niemals Vorwürfe machen würde, wenn er Katsumi verletzte. Koji mochte ihn zwar genau so wie er alle anderen männlichen Wesen neben Izumi wahrnahm, als notwendiges Übel nämlich, doch ansonsten war der andere ihm mehr als gleichgültig.

Mochte es zu Beginn nichts weiter als der skrupellose Versuch gewesen sein, seinem Freund zu zeigen, dass Koji derjenige war, der über ihn zu bestimmen hatte, dann war die Sache mittlerweile allerdings ziemlich aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

Koji hatte sich so sehr in seine Machtphantasien hineingesteigert, dass er die Realität kaum noch wahrnahm und Katsumi war inzwischen nichts weiter als ein Gegenstand für ein. Ein ‚Ding’, das er benutzte und wegwarf, ganz wie es ihm in den Kram passte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen stützte Katsumi das Kinn auf die Knie und beobachtete unglücklich den Regen, der an der Scheibe herunterrann. Warum passierten diese Dinge immer ihm? Es gab nichts was er mehr wollte, als in diesem Augenblick bei Takasaka zu sein, doch was wäre, wenn er jetzt hier hinausspazieren würde? Was würde dann mit Izumi geschehen? Würde Koji ihm dies verzeihen können? Sicherlich. Da gab es kein Problem. Aber Koji würde ihm folgen. Das hatte er bereits schon einmal getan und nichts würde ihn davon abhalten sich zurückzuholen, was er als sein persönliches Eigentum ansah.

So ungern er es auch zugab, aber Takasaka war kein Gegner für Koji. Der Manager war viel zu freundlich und gutmütig und Koji... Katsumi seufzte noch einmal und ließ sich rückwärts in die Kissen fallen. Koji war einfach Koji.

"Kommst du? Das Essen ist fertig." Izumi stand wartend im Türrahmen und Katsumi kam langsam auf die Beine.

"Ist er da?"

Ein knappes Nicken und Katsumi wäre am liebsten wieder ins Bett zurückgekrochen. Izumi schien dies zu ahnen, denn er nahm sanft aber bestimmt Katsumis Arm und schob ihn hinaus. Katsumi stemmte sich dieser Bewegung hastig entgegen.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger."

"Katsumi." Izumi fühlte sich auch nicht besser als er, aber er war entschlossen, das ganze bis zum Ende durchzuziehen und dazu gehörte auch, dass Katsumi lernte, wieder ein wenig mehr er selbst zu werden. "Wir werden das zusammen durchstehen. Hast du das verstanden? Ich bin auf deiner Seite und ich helfe dir. Aber das geht nur, wenn du mich nicht im Stich läßt."

Katsumi schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. "Wenn ich nur nicht so eine Angst hätte, dann wäre das alles viel einfacher."

"Ich weiß." Izumi legte ihm kurz die Hand auf den Arm und nickte dann aufmunternd in Richtung Eßzimmer. "Dann los."

Der andere seufzte ergeben und folgte der Aufforderung seines Freundes rasch, ehe er endgültig den Mut verlor.  
()()()

 

"Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie noch Kopfschmerzen?" Takeishi leuchtete seinem Gegenüber mit einer kleinen Lampe in die Augen und Takasaka blinzelte hastig gegen die Tränen an, die das grelle Licht hervorrief.

"Ab und zu. Aber meistens nur dann, wenn ich mich aufrege."

"Hm...." Der Arzt packte seine Instrumente zusammen und sah Takasaka unschlüssig an. Er schien etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben, aber anscheinend konnte er es nicht in Worte fassen.

"Wenn Sie etwas sagen möchten, dann nur zu", ermunterte sein Patient ihn schließlich und der Arzt ließ sich mit einem unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck zu einer Antwort bewegen.

"Ich habe mich noch nicht bei Ihnen entschuldigt..." Er trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, offensichtlich nicht daran gewöhnt, sich zu entschuldigen. Die Worte kamen ihm ziemlich schwer von den Lippen, doch als Takasaka ihn unterbrechen wollte, hob er rasch die Hand und fuhr fort. "Ich bin nicht gut darin, mich für meine Fehler zu entschuldigen, aber es ist mir wichtig, dass Sie wissen, wie leid mir das ganze tut. Ich habe Sie verdächtigt, Ihren Freund zu mißhandeln und habe nur dem äußeren Anschein nach geurteilt. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid."

"Keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht mehr wütend auf Sie." Takasaka lächelte den anderen beruhigend an und brachte ihn zur Tür. "Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe."

Takeishi zuckte unglücklich mit den Schultern. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr tun können. Sagen Sie, wie geht es Ihrem Freund denn? Hat die Polizei ihn inzwischen gefunden?"

Takasaka blinzelte ihn mehrere Sekunden lang verblüfft an, bevor ihm auffiel, dass es wahrscheinlich die normalste Reaktion der Welt gewesen wäre, die Polizei zu rufen, wenn man zu Hause überfallen wurde und jemand seinen Freund entführte. "Ähm..."

"Jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie nichts unternommen haben."

"Doch, aber die Polizei haben wir dabei ausgelassen...", gestand Takasaka mit leiser Stimme ein und wunderte sich nicht, dass der Arzt fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.

"Sie wollen das ganze unbedingt auf die harte Tour klären, stimmt‘s?" Takeishi faßte seine Tasche ein wenig fester und beschloß, sie diesmal auf jeden Fall rauszuhalten. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, aber als er sich das letzte Mal eingemischt hatte, hatte er alles nur verschlimmert. Sollten diese Verrückten doch allein mit allem klarkommen. "Ich hoffe nur, Sie wissen, was Sie tun."

Takasaka schloß die Tür hinter ihm und lehnte sich müde dagegen. "Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte er leise. "Das hoffe ich auch."


	25. Chapter 25

Irgendwie hatte das gestrige Abendessen etwas extrem Unwirkliches für Katsumi gehabt und das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Während er Koji und Izumi dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich angeregt miteinander unterhielten, stocherte er lustlos in seinem Essen herum und hoffte, diese Farce würde so schnell wie möglich vorbei sein.

"Hast du keinen Hunger?"

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Katsumi klar wurde, dass Koji ihn angesprochen hatte. Erschrocken sah er auf. "Ähm...nein...nicht wirklich. Ich denke ich werde mich wieder hinlegen. Ich bin müde."

Hastig sprang er auf, doch ehe er den Tisch verlassen konnte, schnellte Kojis Hand vor und hielt ihn fest. "Hiergeblieben. Du wirst den Tisch erst verlassen, wenn du aufgegessen hast. Izumi hat sich so viel Mühe gemacht..."

"Koji, laß ihn! Es ist in Ordnung", unterbrach Takuto seinen Freund und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Koji seinen Griff lockerte. Katsumi sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück und rieb sich das Handgelenk. Auf seiner Haut malten sich tiefrote Fingerabdrücke ab, die sich mit Sicherheit rasch zu schmerzhaften Blutergüssen wandeln würden.

"Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir die ganze Arbeit umsonst machst", stellte Koji schließlich fest und streifte Katsumi mit einem warnenden Blick. Zu seiner Befriedigung nahm Katsumi wortlos seine Stäbchen wieder auf und aß weiter.

"Du mußt das nicht essen, wenn du keinen Appetit hast!" Takuto kam die ganze Situation zunehmend lächerlich vor. Immer wenn er dachte, es könne einfach nicht schlimmer kommen, setzte Koji noch einen drauf. "Koji, dein Verhalten ist absolut kindisch."

Sein Freund starrte ihn für einen Augenblick verblüfft an, doch dann schenkte er Izumi ein zerknirschtes Lächeln. "Entschuldige. Ich wollte nur, dass Katsumi deine Bemühungen ein wenig mehr würdigt."

Izumi sah Koji lange an und wägte seine nächsten Worte gründlich ab. "Ich bin sicher, Katsumi weiß zu schätzen, was wir für ihn getan haben, aber das geht zu weit, findest du nicht?"

"Vielleicht ein wenig...", murmelte Koji kaum hörbar in sich hinein. Er schien ein wenig verlegen, doch Izumi wusste, dass dies nur auf seine Kritik zurückzuführen war.

"Ich muss im übrigen gleich weg. Ich wollte einkaufen gehen. Wir brauchen Kaffee und im Kühlschrank herrscht gähnende Leere. Soll ich euch etwas mitbringen?"

Koji sah ihn nachdenklich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein danke. Du weißt ja, ich esse alles. Was ist mit dir, Katsumi?"

Sein Freund zuckte nur mit den Schultern, antwortete aber nicht. Koji sah daraufhin die Angelegenheit als erledigt an. "Also kauf ein, was dir in den Sinn kommt. Im übrigen werden Katsumi und ich erst gegen Mittag zurück sein. Er hat heute einen Arzttermin."

"Arzttermin?!" Das entlockte Katsumi endlich eine Reaktion und mit fassungsloser Miene sah er den Sänger an. "Was für ein Arzttermin?"

Koji musterte seinen Freund ausdruckslos. "Wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, hat dieser Takeishi oder wie immer der Kerl hieß gesagt, du solltest dich schonen und dich nach einigen Wochen noch einmal untersuchen lassen. Und genau das wirst du auch tun."

"Es geht mir gut." Katsumi warf Izumi einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hände und schnappte sich seine Jacke.

"Macht das unter euch aus. Ich bin dann weg." Er drückte Koji einen kleinen Kuss auf und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal kurz um. Er versuchte Katsumi zu verstehen zu geben, wie leid es ihm tat, den andern mit Koji allein zu lassen.

Katsumi schloß kurz die Augen. Als er wieder hinsah, war Izumi gegangen.

"Es geht dir nicht gut!", stellte Koji fest, kaum das Izumi die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte. Er machte sich schon lange Sorgen, denn Katsumi hatte sich völlig in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Er tat alles, was Koji von ihm verlangte, doch gesprochen hatten sie kaum noch miteinander. Er war völlig in sich gekehrt. Koji beobachtete sein Verhalten mit wachsender Besorgnis.

Einerseits freute er sich natürlich, dass Katsumi nicht mehr gegen ihn ankämpfte, andererseits hätte er aber auch nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn der andere ihm gegenüber ein wenig lebhafter wäre. Er vermisste Katsumis fröhliches Wesen mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. "Natürlich werden wir einen Arzt aufsuchen müssen der uns nicht kennt, aber du wirst dich untersuchen lassen."

"Wenn du meinst."

"Du solltest dich fertigmachen. Der Termin ist in einer Stunde."

Katsumi sparte sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Er verließ rasch den Tisch und überließ es Koji, ihm hinterherzulaufen.

"Bleib stehen, Katsumi! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es dir nicht gefällt wenn ich für dich Entscheidungen treffe, aber daran solltest du dich gewöhnen." Koji holte ihn ein und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Sie starrten sich an und für einen Augenblick schien es, als sei der alte Katsumi zurückgekehrt, doch dann verschwand der Kampfgeist aus seinen Augen und machte tiefster Resignation Platz. Er senkte den Kopf und nickte müde.

"Du hast recht. Entschuldige."

"Schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht so meinst." Koji tätschelte ihm kurz die Haare und schob ihn in Richtung Badezimmer. "Ruf mich, solltest du Hilfe brauchen."

"Ja. Natürlich." Katsumi zog die Tür hinter sich zu, hütete sich aber davor diese abzuschließen. Diesen Fehler hatte er ein einziges Mal gemacht und er hatte feststellen müssen, dass es etwas war, was Koji überhaupt nicht gefiel. Als er schließlich unter der Dusche stand und das warme Wasser seinen Körper umspielen ließ, hoffte er nur, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde.  
()()()

 

"Möchten Sie ein wenig Tee?" Takasaka ließ den Fußballer rasch eintreten und verschwand gleich darauf in der Küche. Izumi nahm im Wohnzimmer Platz und wartete auf die Rückkehr des Managers.

"Vielen Dank. Ich habe aber nicht allzu viel Zeit." Izumi nippte zufrieden an seinem Tee und fuhr gleich darauf fort: "Ich konnte mich gestern lange mit Katsumi unterhalten und er hat sich einverstanden erklärt. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit bietet, werden wir Koji in die Realität zurückholen."

"Ich habe auch noch einmal darüber nachgedacht." Takasaka schlang nervös die Hände ineinander. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht zu gefährlich ist. Was ist, wenn Koji die Nerven verliert und auf Katsumi losgeht? Ich möchte das eigentlich nicht riskieren."

"Wir haben keine anderen Wahl." Izumi fühlte sich auch nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut, doch für ihn bestand keine Gefahr. Sollte es zu einer heftigen Reaktion von Seiten Kojis kommen, wäre wohl Katsumi der einzige Leidtragende. Izumi konnte nur hoffen, dass er in einem solchen Fall genügend Einfluß haben würde, um das schlimmste zu verhindern.

Der Manager nickte wortlos, aber man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie wenig ihm der Gedanke behagte, dass Takuto und Katsumi den Sänger absichtlich reizen wollten, um ihm die Absurdität seiner Taten vor Augen zu führen.

"Ich bin dann wieder weg. Ich wollte Ihnen auch nur mitteilen, dass es Katsumi so weit gut geht." Izumi streckte die Hand aus, berührte Takasaka dann aber doch nicht. Leise zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte zurück nach Hause.  
()()()

 

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich. Ein kalter Lufthauch jagte einen eisigen Schauer über Katsumis Rücken, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Als gleich darauf Kojis Hand durch sein Haar glitt, schloß er nur die Augen und wartete darauf, was der andere nun tun mochte.

"Ich habe mir ein wenig Sorgen gemacht. Du warst so lange hier drin." Kojis Fingerspitzen strichen zärtlich über Katsumis Rücken und blieben auf seiner Hüfte liegen. "Gib mir das Handtuch. Ich trockne dich ab."

Wortlos reichte Katsumi ihm das Badetuch und ließ es zu, dass Koji ihn wie ein kleines Kind abtrocknete. Als er nach seinem Hemd greifen wollte, hielt Koji seine Hand mit sanfter Gewalt fest und führte sie an seine Lippen. "Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich, Katsumi. Warum lässt du meine Liebe nicht zu?"

"Wir haben schon so oft darüber gesprochen, Koji. Ich kann und will nicht mehr mit dir über Dinge reden, die sich sowieso nie ändern werden." Katsumi machte einen neuen Versuch, nach seiner Kleidung zu greifen, fand sich aber zu seiner Überraschung plötzlich festgehalten. Gleich darauf wurde er gepackt und von Koji mühelos auf dessen Arme gehoben.

"Was soll denn das?! Laß mich runter!" Katsumi fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, da er ahnte, wohin das ganze führen würde. "Bitte Koji! Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Der Arzt wartet!"

Lange Minuten reagierte Koji nicht, starrte den Jungen auf seinen Armen nur schweigend an, so dass es Katsumi unheimlich wurde. "Koji? Würdest du mich bitte wieder absetzen?! Ich bin doch keine Puppe!"

"Du siehst aber wie eine aus!" Koji beugte sich vor und streifte mit seinen Lippen Katsumis Stirn, dann ließ er ihn unvermittelt los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Beeil dich. Ich warte im Wagen auf dich."

Kaum war er draußen, ließ Katsumi sich erschöpft gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken sinken und fragte sich, was das denn nun schon wieder sollte.  
()()()

 

Auf der Fahrt zum Arzt sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Koji hatte einen Arzt herausgesucht, der fast am anderen Ende der Stadt seine Praxis hatte. Dieser Arzt stellte keine Fragen. Soviel konnte Katsumi feststellen, nachdem Koji ihn in das Untersuchungszimmer geschoben hatte und keine Anstalten machte, den Raum während der Untersuchung zu verlassen.

Der Arzt sagte nichts zu diesem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten. Er führte die Untersuchung professionell und ohne viel Worte durch. Katsumi schämte sich zu Tode, als er seine Kleidung vor seinem Freund ablegte und dann gebeten wurde, sich auf dem Behandlungstisch auszustrecken. Glühende Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen und verlegen versteckte er sein Gesicht in seinen Armen. Glücklicherweise war das ganze schnell vorbei.

Während er sich anzog, gab der Arzt Koji einige kurze Anweisungen und stellte danach fest: "Soweit ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sollten die nächsten Wochen noch ein bisschen vorsichtig sein, aber normalem Sex steht nichts im Wege."

Eine relativ große Geldsumme wechselte den Besitzer und gleich darauf waren sie wieder auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause.

"Morgen Abend beginnen die Dreharbeiten zu meinem neuen Video. Könnte sein, dass ich länger fortbleibe." Koji lenkte den Wagen in eine Parklücke und zog die Handbremse an. "Warte einen Augenblick. Ich hole mir nur schnell etwas zu trinken."

Katsumi sah ihm regungslos nach, als Koji aus dem Auto sprang und hastig die Strasse überquerte. Der Sänger verschwand in der Tankstelle auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite und steuerte zielsicher auf das Regal mit dem Alkohol zu.

Es war soweit. Wenn Koji aus dem Haus war, konnten er und Izumi versuchen ihren Plan auszuführen. Katsumi merkte, wie ihm das Herz bis zum Halse schlug. Noch war Zeit, alles abzublasen, doch was dann? Wollte er wirklich bis an sein Lebensende Kojis Spielzeug bleiben?

In der Tankstelle bezahlte Koji gerade seine Whiskeyflasche und Katsumi beantwortete sich seine Frage. Nein. Alles war besser, als weiterhin von dem anderen gefangengehalten zu werden. Wirklich alles. Selbst wenn dies bedeutete, dass er vielleicht mit seinem Leben spielte.

"Halt mal!" Koji schwang sich in den Wagen und warf Katsumi die Flasche auf den Schoß. Der Junge griff automatisch zu und hielt die Flasche fest umklammert, wobei er gedankenverloren die Häuser beobachtete, die vor seinen Augen vorbei rasten.


	26. Chapter 26

"Und wann bist du wieder zurück?"

Izumi lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und beobachtete Koji dabei, wie er Hemden, Hosen und alles mögliche andere in einem ungeordneten Haufen in seinen Koffer warf.

Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag geworden und Izumi war gerade erst von einer mehr als ermüdenden Einkaufstour zurückgekehrt. Kaum hatte er Takasakas Wohnung verlassen, war er direkt vor dem Supermarkt seiner Schwester in die Arme gelaufen. Diese hatte ihn, trotz heftigem Widerstand, dazu überreden können, sie in ein Café zu begleiten. Fast zwei Stunden später gelang ihm endlich die Flucht.

Doch leider kam er nicht weit. Kaum hatte er die Strasse überquert, die vom Café aus nach Hause führte, wurde er von einigen Mannschaftskollegen angehalten, die ihn in ein interessantes Gespräch über neue Taktiken verwickelten und ehe er sich’s versah, fand er sich auf dem Fußballplatz wieder... der Rest war Geschichte.

Seufzend kam er mit über sechs Stunden Verspätung zu Hause an und fand Koji in ihrem Schlafzimmer vor, wo dieser seine Tasche packte.

"Ich denke in drei oder vier Tagen bin ich wieder da. Aber es könnte durchaus noch länger dauern. Wir drehen gleich zwei Videos auf einmal und dann folgt noch eine Pressekonferenz und dann noch ein oder zwei Live-Auftritte. Kommt ganz darauf an, wie das Publikum auf mein neues Album reagiert." Koji presste sein Knie gegen den Kofferdeckel und als dieser sich endlich schloß, beeilte er sich, die Schlösser einschnappen zu lassen. Erleichtert richtete er sich wieder auf und warf seinem Geliebten einen fragenden Blick zu. "Du wirst doch ohne mich zurechtkommen?"

Izumi schnaubte beinahe verächtlich und löste sich vom Türrahmen. "Natürlich komme ich ohne dich zurecht. Du stehst mir eh nur im Weg rum."

Koji knurrte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und schleppte dann seinen Koffer zur Tür. "Ich ruf dich an, sobald ich angekommen bin."

Er beugte sich vor und gab Izumi einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort nach draußen. Koji sprang in seinen Wagen und brauste davon. Izumi sah ihm verwundert hinterher. Kaum war das Auto hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwunden, ging er nachdenklich hinein.

Kein einziges Wort über Katsumi, noch nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte er sich von seinem Freund. Merkwürdig. Doch wer konnte schon sagen, was in Kojis Hirn vor sich ging. Mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken machte Izumi sich auf den Weg in das Gästezimmer.

"Katsumi? Er ist weg." Izumi stieß die Tür auf und blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Schwelle stehen. Katsumi hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Armen vergraben. Es war nicht auszumachen, ob er weinte, aber das kaum merkliche Zittern seiner Schultern konnte eigentlich nichts anderes bedeuten.

"Ist etwas passiert?!" Erschrocken setzte Izumi sich auf die Bettkante. Beunruhigt legte er dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter und streichelte beruhigend durch die weichen Haare des anderen. Katsumi rührte sich nicht. Statt dessen schien er nur noch mehr in sich zusammenzukauern.

"Katsumi?" Seine sanfte Nachfrage wurde mit einem leisen Schluchzen belohnt. Die Anspannung in den Schultern des Jungen nahm kaum merklich zu. "Rede mit mir! Bitte!"

Langsam sah der andere auf und Izumi atmete erschrocken ein. "Warum hat er das getan?" Die Frage war rein rhetorischer Natur und wie erwartet machte Katsumi sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu beantworten. Statt dessen wischte er sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen und sah Izumi dann niedergeschlagen an.

"Ich denke er wollte nur noch einmal sein Eigentum markieren, ehe er... ehe er sich... Es musste schnell gehen, weißt du? Er hatte Angst, dass du jeden Augenblick zurückkommen könntest." Katsumi blinzelte heftig die restlichen Tränen fort und rang sich dann ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln ab. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Izumi mit den Fingerspitzen die dunkelblaue Schwellung nach, die Katsumis Wange zierte.

"Wie solltest du mir das denn erklären? Hat er was gesagt?"

"Ich bin so ungeschickt, Izumi! Stell dir vor, kaum waren wir zu Hause, da bin ich doch glatt auf der Treppe gestolpert und mit dem Gesicht gegen das Geländer geschlagen und wenn Koji mich nicht festgehalten hätte, dann wäre ich sicherlich die restlichen Stufen hinabgestürzt und hätte ich mir zu allem Überfluß auch noch etwas gebrochen!"

Izumi presste wütend die Lippen zusammen, als er diese kaum glaubwürdige Erklärung hörte und fuhr fort, mit zärtlichen Bewegungen die mißhandelte Stelle in Katsumis Gesicht zu liebkosen. "Alles wird gut, du wirst sehen!"

Lange Zeit sagte Katsumi nichts, dann hielt er auf einmal Izumis Hand fest und sah den anderen beinahe schüchtern an. "Ich habe Angst."

Dunkelbraune Augen trafen blaue, hielten einander. Dann sagte Izumi leise: "Ich weiß. Ich auch."

Fast gegen ihren Willen verflochten sich ihre Finger ineinander, wobei Izumi den anderen kaum merklich näher an sich heranzog, bis sie sich schließlich so nahe waren, dass Izumi mit seinen Lippen Katsumis Ohr berühren konnte.

"Er wird dir nichts antun. Dafür sorge ich", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, ehe er seinen Mund auf Katsumis bebende Lippen drückte und dessen Zweifel mit einem sanften Kuss erstickte.  
()()()

 

Takasaka goß sich einen schwarzen Kaffee ein und stürzte das bittere Getränk in einem Zug herunter. Hustend wischte er sich den Mund ab und warf den Pappbecher in den nächsten Mülleimer. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass die Pressekonferenz beinahe beendet war und dann würden alle Beteiligten wieder nach Hause zurückkehren.

Koji beantwortete gerade die Frage eines Reporters bezüglich der nächsten Konzerte, die er plante und Takasaka begann im Sekundentakt, seine Krawatte immer und immer wieder um seine Finger zu wickeln. Aufrollen, abrollen. Aufrollen, abrollen. Aufrollen... Die letzte Frage war beantwortet und Koji erhob sich fast augenblicklich. Ohne sich umzuschauen verließ er den Saal.

Der Manager verlor keine Zeit und kramte sein Handy hervor. "Hallo?... Ja, die Pressekonferenz ist vorbei... Koji ist vor wenigen Minuten aufgebrochen... In Ordnung... Viel Glück."

Takasaka sah wieder auf die Uhr. Auf, ab, auf, ab, auf, ab. Immer schneller drehte sich die Krawatte. Mittlerweile trafen ihn von allen Seiten skeptische Blicke, doch Takasaka bemerkte es noch nicht einmal. Seine Gedanken waren bei Koji und dem, was dieser zu Hause vorfinden würde.  
()()()

 

Koji parkte müde den Wagen in der Auffahrt und stellte den Motor ab. Die letzten Tage waren die mit Abstand anstrengendsten seiner ganzen bisherigen Karriere gewesen und im Augenblick freute er sich nur noch auf einen netten, ruhigen Abend mit Izumi. Am besten im Bett. Glücklich sah er auf die Uhr. Er war früher zu Hause, als er dachte.

Er stieg aus und tappte zum Kofferraum. Sollte er die Koffer jetzt mitnehmen? Er entschied sich dagegen. Morgen war immer noch Zeit genug zum Auspacken. Heute wollte er nur noch den Frieden genießen, den Izumis Nähe ihm immer brachte. Er ging ins Haus.

Bereits als er die Tür hinter sich schloß, beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Atmosphäre des Hauses hatte sich auf kaum merkliche Weise verändert, wirkte irreal und beinahe schon bedrohlich. Koji konnte die Veränderung nicht näher bestimmen, doch es reichte aus, ihm an ein drohendes Unheil glauben zu lassen.

"Izumi?!" Er erhielt keine Antwort. "Katsumi? Wo seid ihr?"

Langsam ging er durchs Wohnzimmer, in dem immer noch Licht brannte. Auf dem Tisch stand das Abendessen. Unberührt. Koji stutzte. Was sollte denn das? Es sah Izumi gar nicht ähnlich, einfach so Essen zu verschwenden. Etwas musste passiert sein!

Nur eine Haaresbreite von einer handfesten Panik entfernt, suchte er das Erdgeschoß nach Izumi ab, ohne fündig zu werden und stieg dann die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf.

Auf der Treppe lag ein zerrissenes Hemd.

Koji nahm es auf und musterte es eindringlich. Das Hemd gehörte nicht Izumi. Es war eindeutig Katsumis Kleidung. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Seine Besorgnis wuchs. Ein paar Schritte weiter lag eine Hose. Dahinter erkannte er ein paar Schuhe.

Ihm wurde immer unbehaglicher. Was war hier passiert? Er schob langsam die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und ihm stockte der Atem. Die Bett war zerwühlt, die Kissen lagen auf den Boden, eine der Decken ebenfalls. Die andere bedeckte eine schattenhafte Gestalt, die in der Mitte des Bettes lag.

Koji knipste das Licht an und erstarrte.


	27. Chapter 27

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Er kommt!" Izumi legte hastig den Hörer auf und wandte sich zu Katsumi um, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. "Jetzt sag mir nicht, du willst aussteigen!"_

_"Du...du willst wirklich...?"_

_"Natürlich! Oder willst du für immer so weiter machen?" Er umfaßte die Schultern des Blonden mit beiden Händen und sah ihn ernst an. "Katsumi, ich bitte dich! Mach jetzt keinen Rückzieher! Wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten, dann wird Koji dich eines Tages umbringen!"_

_Katsumi sah zu Boden. Lange verharrte er so, reglos und voller Angst. Schließlich hielt Izumi es nicht länger aus und legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn und zwang ihm mit sanfter Gewalt zu ihm aufzublicken. "Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast! Ich habe auch Angst! Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Und du auch nicht."_

_Ob es Izumis bestimmtes Auftreten war, das den anderen dazu bewegte, konnte Katsumi hinterher selbst nicht mehr sagen, aber auf einmal ertappte er sich dabei, dass er zustimmend nickte, auch wenn er beinahe vor Angst verging. "In Ordnung."_

_"Dann los." Izumi faßte den Kragen von Katsumis Hemd mit beiden Händen und riß dieses mit einem raschen Ruck entzwei. Knöpfe sprangen nach allen Seiten ab und der kleinere der beiden Jungen schauderte angesichts einer Gewalt, die er nur zu gut kannte. Auch wenn es diesmal anders war, auch wenn ihn niemand mißbrauchen würde, jagte es einen eisigen Schauer über seinen Rücken._

_Auf dem Weg nach oben warf er seine restliche Kleidung achtlos zu Boden und folgte Izumi zögernd ins Schlafzimmer._

_Auf einmal war die Angst wieder da, die Angst sich auszuliefern, die Angst zuviel zuzulassen, nur um am Ende getäuscht und ausgenutzt zu werden... "Vertraust du mir?"_

_Katsumi antwortete nicht. Nur seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er sie Izumi hinhielt._

_"Es tut mir leid, aber es muss sein!" sagte Izumi mit leichtem Bedauern in der Stimme und nahm den Gürtel seines Bademantels, um Katsumis Hände zu fesseln, ehe er dem nun wehrlosen Jungen den ersten Schlag versetzte..._

_~ End Flashback ~_

()()()

 

"Was zum...?", flüsterte er ungläubig. Für einen Augenblick wurde Koji schwarz vor Augen. Als er wieder hinsah, hoffte ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes, sich alles nur eingebildet zu haben. Doch das es kein Irrtum war, konnte er im gnadenlosen Licht der Halogenleuchte nur zu deutlich sehen.

Die beiden Menschen, die er auf dieser Welt am meisten liebte, lagen eng umschlungen auf dem Bett, wobei Izumi sich so dicht von hinten an Katsumi heran drückte, dass man kaum sagen konnte, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere begann. Die Decke über den beiden unbekleideten Gestalten verbarg gnädig einzelne Details, aber dennoch war sich Koji mehr als bewußt, wie nah die beiden sich waren...

Ein gequälter Aufschrei brach aus dem fassungslosen Sänger hervor, ein Schrei so voller Qual und Schock, dass es Izumi aus dem leichten Schlummer riß, in den er erst wenige Minuten zuvor gefallen war.

Langsam schlug er die Augen auf, sein Blick fiel auf den Sänger, der leichenblaß und immer noch regungslos vor dem Bett stand.

"Oh, hallo Koji! Schon zurück?" Keine Rechtfertigungen. Keine gestammelten Entschuldigungen. Nur kalte Gleichgültigkeit und der überlegene Blick eines Menschen, der wusste, dass er einen anderen gerade regelrecht vernichtet hatte.

Als der Sänger sich nach endlos scheinenden Minuten immer noch nicht gerührt hatte, stützte Izumi sich auf einem Ellbogen auf und fuhr unter der Decke mit einer Fingerspitze den sanften Schwung von Katsumis Hüfte nach. Immer und immer wieder streichelte er über die samtene Haut und lächelte anhand des namenlosen Entsetzens, das er in den Augen seines Geliebten lesen konnte.

"Was ist? Willst du nicht herkommen? Wir können ihn uns teilen."

"W...was... wieso...?" Der Raum schien um ihn zu schwanken, Izumis Worte nicht mehr als sinnlose Laute. Er begriff es nicht, konnte das Ausmaß des an ihm begangenen Betruges noch gar nicht erfassen. Der Raum drehte sich immer noch. Schwer ließ er sich auf den nächsten Sessel fallen und stellte flüsternd die einzige Frage, an die er noch denken konnte. "Warum?"

Izumi zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich dann auf. Dabei fuhr er fort, mit einer Hand verschlungene Muster auf Katsumis Rücken zu malen. Dieser hatte mittlerweile sein Gesicht an Izumis Brust vergraben und betete, dass es bald vorbei sein möge. Das ganze entpuppte sich als genau so unangenehm, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Koji näherte sich schwerfällig dem Bett und betrachtete die beiden lange Minuten, dann sagte er mit rauher Stimme: "Mach ihn los."

"Wieso? Ich dachte, du stehst auf so etwas." Izumi zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Er ist wehrlos, uns völlig ausgeliefert. Wir könnten so viel Spaß mit ihm haben!"

"Ich sagte, mach ihn los!" Koji wurde kaum merklich lauter. Als Izumi nicht sofort reagierte, war Koji mit einem Schritt am Bett und löste Katsumi reichlich unsanft aus der Umarmung seines Geliebten. Er musterte den immer noch deutlich erkennbaren Bluterguß, den er vor einigen Tagen auf der Wange des Jungen hinterlassen hatte, mit fest zusammengepreßten Lippen und machte sich daran, die Fesseln zu lösen.

Ungewöhnlich zärtlich strich er Katsumi die zerzausten Haare aus der Stirn und fand auch dort eine blutunterlaufene Schwellung. "Was ist mit dir passiert?!"

"Nichts...", murmelte Katsumi kaum hörbar und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Fesseln von seinen Armen abfielen. Unbehaglich zog er die Decke über seine Schultern und rieb immer wieder über seine mißhandelten Handgelenke.

"Meine Güte, Koji! Verhätschel ihn nicht so! Er wird es schon überstehen, schließlich hast du ihn in der letzten Zeit wesentlich härter rangenommen als ich."

Koji betrachtete die blauen Flecken auf den Rippen seines Freundes, wo ihn anscheinend einige heftige Schläge getroffen hatten und versuchte immer noch, einen Zusammenhang zwischen Izumis Worten und der Realität herzustellen. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein bester Freund von seinem Geliebten vergewaltigt worden war, doch die ganze Szene ließ einfach keinen anderen Schluß zu. Das ganze war so unglaublich, so... ‚lächerlich‘... Izumi würde so etwas niemals tun. Oder doch?

"Das kann nicht sein...", sagte er schließlich mit schwacher Stimme und zuckte zusammen, als Izumi seine unausgesprochene Frage mit einem verächtlichen Lachen belohnte.

"Warum nicht? Ich war in der letzten Zeit ziemlich einsam. Du hast mich vernachlässigt, Koji. Dachtest du, ich würde immer auf dich warten und nicht auch für mein eigenes Vergnügen sorgen? Und das, wo ich jemanden wie Katsumi zur Verfügung habe. Du hast Geschmack, Koji. Und er ist wirklich gut. Hast du ihm das alles beigebracht?"

Izumi warf einen kurzen Blick auf Katsumi, der immer noch versuchte, sich unter der Decke zu verstecken. Mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen ließ er eine seiner Hände unter den weichen Stoff gleiten und schob seine Hand zwischen die Beine des Jungen. Als seine Finger sich um dessen beginnende Erektion schlossen, hielt Katsumi erschrocken den Atem an. Die glühende Röte, die gleich darauf seine Wangen überzog, verriet Koji deutlicher als alle Worte, was Izumi gerade tat. "Warum darf ich mir nicht nehmen, was dir schon gehört? Wir teilen uns eine Wohnung, da können wir uns auch dein Spielzeug teilen."

Koji setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an. Es dauerte lange, ehe er seine Stimme wiederfand, doch dann bahnten sich Schock und Wut gleichermaßen ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Seine Hand schnellte vor und krallte sich in Izumis Arm und mit einem heftigen Ruck zerrte er ihn aus dem Bett.

"WARUM?! Wie kannst du mir das antun? Ich liebe dich doch!", brüllte er Izumi ins Gesicht, doch dieser machte sich ungerührt von dem aufgebrachten Sänger los und ließ sich wieder neben Katsumi auf dem Bett nieder. Gleich darauf nahmen seine Hände ihre Erkundungstour über dessen Körper wieder auf.

"Davon habe ich in der letzten Zeit aber nicht viel gemerkt", stellte der Fußballer gelassen fest und ließ seine Finger für Koji deutlich sichtbar über eine von Katsumis Brustwarzen streichen.

"Wie meinst du das?!" Koji runzelte aufgebracht die Stirn. Am liebsten wäre er zum Bett gestürmt und hätte sich dazwischen geworfen. Doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste er erkennen, dass er nicht wusste, was er dann tun sollte. Izumi anschreien? Ihn schlagen? Katsumi bestrafen? Doch wofür? Wer war der wirkliche Schuldige in diesem Possenspiel?

Ohne sich von der offenkundigen Wut in den Augen des Sängers auch nur im geringsten beeindrucken zu lassen, ließ Izumi sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes sinken und zog die Decke beiseite, die Katsumi bisher wenigstens noch teilweise vor Kojis Blicken verborgen hatte. Den schwachen Protest des anderen, der sich voller Verlegenheit tiefer in die Kissen grub, ignorierte er geflissentlich. "Wunderschön, findest du nicht?"

"IZUMI!"

Das rief endlich eine Reaktion hervor. Izumis Kopf schnellte herum und auf einmal waren seine Augen kalt und von gnadenloser Härte. Unwillkürlich trat Koji einen Schritt zurück, doch dem Zorn seines Geliebten konnte er nicht entkommen.

"Seit Monaten hast du mich mit Katsumi betrogen, Koji. Und da besitzt du die Frechheit, mir Vorwürfe zu machen?" Seine dunklen Augen verengten sich bedrohlichen Schlitzen und Koji fühlte leise Panik, die sich von seinem Magen allmählich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. "Ich will auf der Stelle eine Erklärung für dein Verhalten, Koji. Und sie sollte besser gut sein, denn das, was du getan hast, läßt sich nicht entschuldigen. Also, was ist? Ich warte."

"W... worauf?!"

Izumi verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen und wiederholte seine Worte noch einmal, diesmal allerdings deutlicher. "Du behauptest doch immer, du würdest mich lieben. Wenn dem so ist, dann will ich wissen, warum du es nötig hattest, mich mit Katsumi zu betrügen?"

"Was?" Koji war völlig überrumpelt. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Izumi wusste Bescheid? Aber das war doch unmöglich! Wie konnte das sein? "Woher...?"

"Woher ich es weiß? Denkst du, ich wäre blöd? Langsam, ja. Blöd, nein. Obwohl es schon ziemlich peinlich ist, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um dahinter zu kommen. Es hätte mir schon vor langer Zeit auffallen müssen, aber ich wollte die Wahrheit einfach nicht sehen. Auch ich trage Schuld an dem, was du Katsumi angetan hast. Ich hätte es verhindern können, aber ich war blind." Izumi schüttelte den Kopf, sichtlich wütend auf sich selbst.

"Dabei ist es so offensichtlich. Du läufst ihm nach und behandelst ihn wie einen Gegenstand. Und Katsumi hat so große Angst vor dir, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass er nicht in Ohnmacht fällt, sobald du dich ihm näherst. Aber das wichtigste, das was mir den entscheidenden Hinweis hätte liefern müssen: wir haben seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Dabei konntest du doch früher deine Finger kaum bei dir behalten."

"Aber...so war es nicht! Das.... Katsumi hat dich verführt, nicht wahr? Wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen!" Koji machte einen Schritt in Katsumis Richtung. "Du kleines Flittchen..."

"Es reicht, Koji!" Izumi stellte sich zwischen den aufgebrachten Sänger und dessen Freund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Obwohl er immer noch nackt war, wirkte er nicht im geringsten lächerlich. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie wirkte er noch bedrohlicher als sonst. Ein kurzer Blick streifte den anderen Jungen, der immer noch wie erstarrt auf dem Bett hockte. "Verschwinde, Katsumi. Das muss ich mit Koji allein klären."

"Izumi..." Katsumi kam langsam auf die Beine und sah unsicher zwischen den beiden anderen hin und her. Als er Izumis unerbittliche Miene sah, drehte er sich widerspruchslos um und ging hinaus. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen, wickelte Izumi sich in seinen Bademantel und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett.

"Ich warte, Koji."

Koji sparte sich die Frage, worauf der andere wartete. Er wusste es nur zu genau und Izumi jetzt noch weiter zu verärgern, war der beste Weg, ihn endgültig zu verlieren. Und das war das letzte was er wollte. Vielleicht war es aber auch schon zu spät. Es gab nur eines, was er tun konnte. Er würde alles beichten und auf das Beste hoffen.


	28. Chapter 28

Takasaka hielt es kaum noch aus. Seit Stunden hockte er nun schon vor seinen Unterlagen, ohne allerdings irgendetwas zu sehen. Alle seine Gedanken kreisten um den Jungen, der sich so unvermutet einen Platz in seinem Herzen erobert hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass Koji längst zu Hause sein musste. Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und griff gleich darauf nach dem Röhrchen mit Beruhigungstabletten. Ohne nachzudenken schüttete er drei oder vier Pillen in seine Handfläche und schluckte sie trocken.

Hustend tastete er nach der Wasserflasche und schüttete sich bei dem Versuch, den Geschmack der Tabletten herunter zu spülen, das Wasser in seinen Hemdkragen. Zeit aufzugeben und sich hinzulegen. Doch schlafen konnte er nicht und so saß er weiterhin stumm am Tisch und starrte ins Leere.  
()()()

 

Mit langsamen Bewegungen zog Katsumi den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche zu, ehe er sich schließlich zu Izumi umdrehte, der geduldig neben der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Fertig." Katsumi holte noch einmal tief Atem, dann nahm er seine Sachen und machte einen zögernden Schritt vorwärts, nur um gleich darauf wieder stehen zu bleiben.

"Was ist?" Izumi sah ihn fragend an, irritiert von der offenkundigen Panik in den blauen Augen des anderen. "Was hast du?"

Katsumi sagte lange Sekunden kein Wort, sondern umfasste nur seine Oberarme mit beiden Händen und rieb leicht darüber, ganz so, als sei ihm kalt. Als er dann endlich etwas sagte, klang seine Stimme unsicher. "Ob er mich noch will?"

Daher wehte also der Wind. Es war endlich vorüber, doch statt sich darüber zu freuen, hatte er Angst. Izumi verstand ihn, mehr als Katsumi sich vorstellen konnte und daher würde er nicht zulassen, dass der andere seine Zukunft wegwarf, nur weil er sich für etwas verantwortlich fühlte, an dem er gar keine Schuld trug.

"Natürlich will er dich noch. Er liebt dich. Das weißt du."

"Weiß ich das? Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass er mich noch will? Nach allem...nach allem was war, wie ‚kann’ er mich da überhaupt noch wollen?"

"Weil er dich längst im Stich gelassen hätte, wenn du ihm nichts bedeuten würdest." Izumi beugte sich vor und legte dem verwirrten Jungen die Hand auf die Wange. Mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung ließ er seinen Daumen über die weichen Lippen des anderen streichen und sagte dann: "Es wird alles gut, du wirst sehen. Und nun komm. Er wartet auf dich."

Katsumi rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab und ging zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle sah er noch einmal zurück und warf dem Raum, der für so lange Wochen sein Zuhause gewesen war, einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und ging hinaus.  
()()()

 

‘Du bist so erbärmlich.’

Vier simple Worte, doch sie genügten, um ihn am Boden zu zerstören. Koji saß am Schlafzimmerfenster und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. In Gedanken wiederholte er immer und immer wieder diese beiden schicksalhaften Sätze, die seinen Geliebten endgültig aus seinem Leben getrieben hatten.

‘Ich liebe dich, Izumi. Alles, was ich getan habe, habe ich nur für dich getan.‘

Dies zu sagen, war sein bisher größter Fehler gewesen. Er konnte es an Izumis Blick erkennen, konnte sehen, wie sich auch das letzte bisschen Verständnis, das der andere vielleicht noch gehabt hatte, in Nichts auflöste. Izumi hatte nichts weiter gesagt. Es war auch nicht nötig. Statt dessen hatte er ihn einfach nur verächtlich angesehen, ganz so, als sei er ein besonders widerliches Insekt. Dann war er gegangen.

‚Nein. Bitte. Bleib.‘

Für einen winzigen Moment schien es, als würde seine Bitte erhört. Izumi blieb stehen, zögerte. Doch dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und er war allein. Allein mit den Erinnerungen. Allein mit der Angst.

Koji schloss sekundenlang die Augen, doch es half nicht. Im Gegenteil. Solange er die Augen geschlossen hielt, gab es nichts, was seine Gedanken von seinem Versagen hätte ablenken können und das schlimmste an all dem war die Gewißheit, dass er Izumi vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde.

Tatsächlich waren erst wenige Minuten vergangen, seit Izumi den Raum verlassen hatte und schon kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Koji seufzte lautlos und presste seine Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas. Er fühlte sich elend. Izumis Reaktion war nicht unerwartet, er hatte gewusst, wie sehr er den anderen verletzte und doch... ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, Izumi würde über das geschehene hinwegsehen und ihm verzeihen. Er hatte an ein Wunder geglaubt.

Was Izumi wohl gerade machte? Koji wusste es nicht und auch wenn diese Ungewißheit ihn beinahe um den Verstand brachte, wollte er Izumi nicht bedrängen. Wollte den letzten Funken Hoffnung, der noch in seinem Herzen glomm, nicht durch die Wahrheit zum Erlöschen bringen. Denn wenn er ihm jetzt folgte und Izumi ihn abwies, dann würde er sich der Realität stellen müssen. Dann würde seine größte Angst wahr werden.

Genau. Solange Izumi ihm nicht sagte, dass es vorbei war, gab es Hoffnung. Koji wusste, dass er sich selbst belog, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Dazu war er noch nicht bereit und er bezweifelte, dass er es jemals sein würde.  
()()()

 

Katsumi stand vor der Haustür und sah unsicher zu Izumi hinüber, der mit einer kleinen Tasche unter dem Arm neben ihm stand und darauf wartete, dass er die Tür öffnete, um endlich wieder frei zu sein. Als der andere sich nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nicht gerührt hatte, zog Izumi verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte ihn auffordernd.

"Du wirst doch jetzt wohl keine kalten Füße bekommen, oder? Ich dachte, wir hätten alles geklärt!"

"Das haben wir auch." Katsumi straffte sich und stieß die Tür auf. Er trat über die Schwelle und in diesem Augenblick fiel eine zentnerschwere Last von seinem Herzen. Er war frei. Endlich. Er konnte tun, was er wollte. Und das was er wollte war Takasaka.

Izumi beobachtete den blonden Jungen neben ihm mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ob mit Katsumi wirklich alles in Ordnung war, würde die Zeit zeigen. Er hoffte es. Katsumi hatte verdient, endlich glücklich zu werden. Der Fußballer war so versunken in seine Betrachtungen, dass er beinahe überhört hätte, wie Katsumi ihn etwas fragte.

"Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

"Hm?" Izumi folgte Katsumis Blick zu der Tasche, die er unter dem Arm hielt und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde für ein paar Tage in ein Hotel gehen. Koji muss lernen, mich nicht als selbstverständlich anzusehen. Ich werde ihm Zeit geben, über alles nachzudenken und dann werde ich zu ihm zurückgehen. Aber unter meinen Bedingungen."

"Du liebst ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?"

Izumi senkte den Blick. Liebte er Koji? Musste er wohl, oder warum wollte er den anderen nicht aufgeben? Doch das Katsumi diese Frage stellte, machte ihn verlegen und die Antwort bescherte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Katsumi jemals wieder mit Koji würde reden können ohne an all die schrecklichen Dinge zu denken, die ihm zugestoßen waren. Sollte er ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Aber wieso etwas leugnen, was der andere ohnehin wusste?

"Ja. Ich liebe ihn. Obwohl..."

"Obwohl er mich wie Dreck behandelt hat und mich beinahe getötet hätte." Katsumi seufzte und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, während er sekundenlang in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel blickte. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Izumi unsicher an. "Ich verstehe dich, Izumi. Wirklich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder mit ihm reden möchte."

Der Fußballer sagte nichts darauf, sondern trat auf den Gehsteig hinaus. Katsumi kam der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung nach und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Takasakas Wohnung.


	29. Chapter 29

_Drei Wochen später..._

Er hatte ihn einfach allein gelassen. Koji vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und lauschte auf die rasenden Schläge seines Herzens, die gegen seine Rippen hämmerten. Das Geräusch erinnerte ihn daran, dass er noch lebte und machte seinen Verlust umso schmerzlicher.

Ihm war schlecht. Sein Kopf schwirrte. Warum hatte er alles aufs Spiel gesetzt? Warum war ihm nicht vorher klar gewesen, dass er alles verlieren würde, was ihm etwas bedeutete?

Nein. So stimmte es nicht. Es ‚war‘ ihm klar gewesen, aber er hatte alle Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen. Hatte die Realität nicht sehen wollen und in seiner Selbstherrlichkeit geglaubt, er wäre unangreifbar. Kurz gesagt, er hatte sich maßlos überschätzt. Und nun bezahlte er den Preis dafür.

Es hatte so weh getan, Izumi dabei zu beobachten, wie er ihn einfach zurückließ. Ganz so, als sei er nicht mehr als eine schlechte Erinnerung. Dabei hatte er geglaubt, das, was sie beide verband, wäre etwas ganz besonderes.

Koji schloss die Augen und einsame Träne rann ihm über die Wange. Wem machte er eigentlich etwas vor? Er selbst war doch derjenige gewesen, der ihre Liebe verraten hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand er auf und trat ans Fenster. An die gleiche Stelle, von der aus der beobachtet hatte, wie Izumi zusammen mit Katsumi davongegangen war. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe und schloss die Augen.

"Die Krokodilstränen kannst du dir sparen. Das glaubt dir eh niemand."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Koji begriff, dass er sich die Stimme nicht eingebildet hatte. Doch wirbelte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen herum und starrte seinen Geliebten fassungslos an. "Izumi...? Bist du das wirklich?"

"Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein?", gab der andere gereizt zurück und stellte die Tasche beiseite, die er bisher in der Hand gehalten hatte.

"Du bist zurückgekommen!", brach es plötzlich aus Koji hervor und mit einem freudigen kleinen Aufschrei sprang er auf den anderen zu... Nur um gleich darauf benommen auf dem Sofa zu landen.

Ungläubig tastete er nach seinem Gesicht und erst als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen misshandelten Wangenknochen zuckte, wurde ihm bewusst, was geschehen war.

"Du... hast mich geschlagen?"

"Du hast es verdient."

Wieder schwiegen sie lange Minuten und nur das sanfte Ticken der Wanduhr durchbrach beharrlich die zwischen ihnen herrschende Stille, bis Koji es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Ich bin froh, dass du zu mir zurückgekommen bist! Ich wusste, du würdest..."

"Halt den Mund! Nur weil ich hier bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich zu dir zurückkomme", fuhr Izumi ihn grob an und sah mit stiller Befriedigung, wie der Sänger zusammenzuckte. Koji versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch der Fußballer ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. "Das was du getan hast, lässt sich nicht entschuldigen. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du deinen besten Freund beinahe getötet hättest?!"

"Aber... ich dachte..." Nicht daran gewöhnt, von seinem Geliebten dermaßen energisch abgekanzelt zu werden, versuchte Koji, ihn durch flehende Blicke zum nachgeben zu bewegen. Doch damit biss er auf Granit, wie die nächsten Worte seines Freundes bewiesen.

"Dann hast du eben falsch gedacht. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dein Verhalten vergessen und dir sofort wieder in die Arme fallen, nur weil du sagst, dass es dir leid tut? Kannst du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie Katsumi sich im Augenblick fühlt?"

"Ich wollte dir doch nur einen Gefallen tun...", murmelte der Sänger leise und fühlte sich seltsam hilflos, als sein Freund ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zuwarf, in dem sich Ekel und Empörung die Waage hielten.

"Wag es nicht, mir die Schuld an deinem Verhalten in die Schuhe zu schieben, Koji!" Izumi ballte die Fäuste. Er kochte vor Wut. Ein Anblick, der Koji mehr als alles andere daran erinnerte, an welch seidenem Faden ihre gemeinsame Zukunft hing.

Koji verspürte einen leichten Anflug von Panik. So durfte es einfach nicht enden! Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, etwas zu erklären? Wenn er noch irgendetwas von ihrer Beziehung retten wollte, dann konnte er nur hoffen, dass Izumi ihn verstehen würde.

"Du hast immer darunter gelitten, dass ich mich dir aufgedrängt habe. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich dachte, wenn ich meine sexuellen Energien bei jemand anderem loswerde, dann bin ich frei, dich so zu lieben wie du es verdienst. Ohne dich zu belästigen, ohne dir weh zu tun."

"Und da tust du dann lieber Katsumi weh? Wo ist denn da die Logik, Koji? Wie kannst du nur so gefühllos sein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Izumi. Es ist irgendwie passiert. Einfach so. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Katsumi auch ohne mich leben konnte. Warum er mich nicht brauchte. Ich fühlte mich vernachlässigt, zurückgesetzt, unverstanden. Von jedem ein bisschen. Er ist schon so lange mein bester Freund, war immer für mich da und auf einmal spielte ich nur noch die zweite Geige. Es war unfair. Und deswegen wollte ich ihm zeigen, dass es nichts gibt, was er mir verweigern kann. Das ich derjenige bin, der über sein Handeln bestimmt. Das er mir gehört..." Kojis Stimme wurde leiser und erstarb schließlich ganz. Die letzten Worte seiner Beichte hatte er nur noch geflüstert. Mit hängendem Kopf saß er da und wartete auf sein Urteil.

Izumi seufzte leise. Koji bot ein Bild des Jammers und plötzliches Mitleid ließ ihn vor dem Sänger auf die Knie sinken. Zärtlich umfasste er mit beiden Händen dessen Gesicht und hob seinen Kopf, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können.

"Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt aufmerksam zuhörst, Koji." Izumi wartete, bis Koji sich vollständig auf ihn konzentrierte, und fuhr dann mit fester Stimme fort: "Du wirst Katsumi nie wieder belästigen. Er hat nicht verdient, was du ihm angetan hast und durch dein Verhalten hast du den einzigen Freund verloren, den du jemals hattest. Du sagst, du hast das alles nur wegen mir getan, aber glaubst du denn wirklich, ich könnte mit der Gewissheit leben, dass du Katsumi langsam aber sicher zu Grunde richtest? Und das alles nur meinetwegen?"

Hoffnung, gemischt mit Unglauben und Schmerz, glomm in den Augen des Sängers auf und seine nächsten Worte waren ein schüchternes Eingeständnis seines Versagens: "Aber ich wollte doch nur, dass du glücklich bist!"

"Ich bin glücklich, so lange du ehrlich zu mir bist. Du hast in der letzten Zeit sehr viel falsch gemacht, aber ich liebe dich. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber so ist es nun mal. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, aber ich will mein Glück nicht auf Kosten eines anderen aufbauen." Izumi beugte sich vor und küsste ihn mit fast schon brutaler Härte, dann schob er ihn heftig von sich und stand auf. "Du hast mich in den letzten Wochen fast jeden Tag betrogen und das werde ich nie wieder dulden. Hast du mich verstanden, Koji? Du gehörst mir! Und wenn du etwas willst, dann komm zu mir!"

"Warte!" Koji hielt ihn fest, als er sich entfernen wollte und musterte den anderen lange. Als er in Izumis Augen nichts weiter fand als Liebe, seufzte er erleichtert und stand auf. "Warum vergibst du mir? Nach allem, was ich getan habe?"

"Weil ich dich liebe, du Trottel. Und jetzt reiß dich ein bisschen zusammen. Du siehst verheerend aus!" Koji konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als Izumi ihm die Arme um den Hals schlang und sich an ihn drückte.

"Kein Fremdgehen und keine Machtspielchen mehr, Koji. Nie wieder."

"Nein. Nie wieder", stimmte der Sänger aus vollem Herzen zu und küsste den jungen Mann in seinen Armen voller Leidenschaft.  
()()()

 

Takasaka goss sich leise summend eine Tasse Tee ein und trug diese dann vorsichtig ins Wohnzimmer. Er stellte sie auf dem niedrigen Tischchen ab und setzte sich dann neben Katsumi auf das Sofa. Dieser hatte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammengerollt und schlief tief und fest.

Seit knapp drei Wochen lebte Takasaka in einem Zustand absoluten Glücks. Manchmal allerdings übermannten ihn diese Gefühle und in diesen Augenblicken konnte er es noch gar nicht fassen, dass er endlich am Ziel seiner Träume angelangt sein sollte.

Katsumi war bei ihm. Es ging ihm gut. Sie waren endlich zusammen. Es war ein Wunder. Sein Wunder. Und er würde sich dieses Wunder nie wieder von irgendjemandem nehmen lassen.

Selbstvergessen streichelte über Katsumis zerzauste Locken und sah liebevoll auf den schlafenden Jungen hinunter. Vorsichtig stellte er die Tasse beiseite und stand auf.

"Warte!" Katsumi fasste sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. "Wo willst du hin?"

Takasaka zuckte erschrocken zusammen. "Ich dachte, du schläfst!"

"Nein. Ich bin viel zu glücklich, um zu schlafen." Katsumi richtete sich auf und zog Takasaka wieder neben sich auf das Sofa. "Blieb hier. Bitte."

"Ich wollte uns etwas zu essen machen."

"Wenn ich dich habe, brauche ich nichts sonst." Katsumi kuschelte sich an ihn und ließ seine Hand vorsichtig unter dessen Hemd gleiten. Er streichelte über die weiche Haut auf Takasakas Bauch und wurde mit einem scharfen einatmen belohnt.

"Katsumi... was tust du da?!"

"Was denn?" Unschuldig blickte der Angesprochene zu dem älteren auf. "Ich tue doch gar nichts!"

Takasaka wand sich ein wenig, doch Katsumis geschickten Fingern konnte er nicht entkommen. Doch als dieser versuchte, den obersten Knopf seiner Hose zu öffnen, gebot er ihm erschrocken Einhalt. "Warte! Was soll das?"

"Was glaubst du wohl? Ich will nicht länger warten, Taka-chan!" Katsumi strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Hosenbund, dann glitt seine Hand tiefer und Takasaka quiekte auf.

"Katsumi!" Energisch umfasste der Katsumis Schultern und hielt ihn fest. "Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will dich. Sehr sogar. Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dir weh zu tun. Und das würde ich, wenn wir jetzt miteinander schlafen."

"Warum sagst du das? Liebst du mich nicht?" Die plötzliche Angst in den blauen Augen des Jungen tat Takasaka fast körperlich weh und von dem verzweifelten Wunsch übermannt, dem anderen seine Liebe zu versichern, zog er den Jungen in seine Arme.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich wie von selbst zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der dem Manager beinahe die Besinnung raubte. Als sie schließlich atemlos voneinander abließen, kämpfte Takasaka mühsam das Verlangen nieder, sich auf der Stelle auf Katsumi zu stürzen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir dürfen nicht."

"Ich will dich jetzt, Taka-chan! Tu mir das nicht an! Weis mich nicht ab!"

"Bitte, Katsumi. Mach es nicht noch schwererer, als es ohnehin schon ist!" Takasaka beugte sich vor und gab dem verwirrten Jungen einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. Dann schob er ihn sanft von sich. "Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn wir noch ein bisschen warten."

Als er sich zurückziehen wollte, hätte Katsumi beinahe frustriert aufgeschrien. Nicht schon wieder. Diesmal nicht. Seine Hand schoß vor und grub sich in das Hemd des Mannes, dann zog er ihn zu sich herunter und warf ihm einen Blick zu, in dem sein Verlangen wie eine Flamme zu lodern schien.

"Wenn wir jetzt nicht auf der Stelle miteinander schlafen, dann schwöre ich dir, bringe ich dich um!", fauchte Katsumi den überraschten Manager an, der bei seinem Ausbruch leicht zurück zuckte. Doch gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder gefasst und sagte mit gespielter Unterwürfigkeit:

"Ganz wie du willst, Liebling."

"Lieb..." Katsumi fehlten die Worte. Noch nie hatte jemand ihn so genannt und eine Woge puren Glücks überschwemmte sein Denken. "Schlafzimmer. Bett. Jetzt."

Und als Katsumi ihn diesmal küsste, schob Takasaka all seine Bedenken beiseite, hob den leichten Körper des Jungen auf seine Arme und eilte mit großen Schritten dem Schlafzimmer entgegen.

ENDE


End file.
